Amor en Público
by Elaine Haruno de Uchiha
Summary: Ella quería que el amor que él le demostraba en público no fuera fingido. El millonario Sasuke Uchiha necesitaba una esposa para poder conseguir la custodia de la pequeña Imaku... así que decidió proponerle un matrimonio de conveniencia a Sakura Haruno, la niñera de su hija.
1. Summary

_**Amor en público**_

_**Penny Jordan**_

ARGUMENTO:

Ella quería que el amor que él le demostraba en público no fuera fingido. El millonario Sasuke Uchiha necesitaba una esposa para poder conseguir la custodia de la pequeña Imaku... así que decidió proponerle un matrimonio de conveniencia a Sakura Haruno, la niñera de su hija.  
Sakura habría hecho cualquier cosa para proteger a Imaku, incluso casarse con Sasuke Uchiha. Lo que él no sabía era que Sakura estaba totalmente enamorada de Sasuke, y por eso aquel matrimonio era una verdadera tortura para ella. Todo el mundo esperaba que se comportaran como una pareja apasionada y parecía que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su papel en público, pero ¿qué pasaría cuando estuvieran en privado?


	2. Preface

_**Amor en público**_

_**Penny Jordan**_

Prólogo

-¡Que tengas buena suerte con la entrevista!. Aunque seguro que vas a conseguir el trabajo, porque no hay una niñera mejor que tú, Saku. Lo único malo es que te encariñas demasiado con los niños.

Mientras correspondía al abrazo de su hermana mayor, Sakura intentó sonreír. Aunque hacía un mes que había dejado su trabajo anterior, todavía echaba de menos a los dos pequeños a los que había estado cuidando. Sin embargo, no echaba de menos al padre, que con sus continuas insinuaciones sexuales y le había hecho muy difíciles los últimos meses de trabajo.

Incluso aunque no hubiera tenido que soportar aquello, sabía que no habría podido aceptar el ofrecimiento de su señora para trabajar con ellos en Nueva York, donde la habían destinado. Era una mujer que anteponía su carrera profesional a todo, y aunque necesitaba una persona para cuidar de sus hijos, a menudo la molestaba el papel que ella desempeñaba en la casa. Pero aquel era el precio que tenía que pagar por trabajar en lo que había elegido.

En aquel momento estaba a punto de viajar hacia Florencia para hacer una entrevista. El trabajo consistía en cuidar a un bebé huérfano.

-Y muchas gracias por llevar a Karin -continuó su hermana, Tayuya-. Sé que le va a encantar Florencia, sobre todo porque le gusta el arte. La vida no ha sido muy fácil para ella últimamente, así que espero que este viaje resulte de ayuda.

Sakura pensaba que Karin, la hijastra de su hermana, estaba decidida a mostrar su tristeza e inseguridad haciendo que Tayuya y su padre se sintieran culpables por haberse casado, y que nada de lo que hicieran iba a agradarle, ni siquiera aquel viaje de cuatro días a Florencia. De todas formas, había accedido a que fuera con ella a Italia.

Sakura tenía que entrevistarse con un hombre llamado conde Uchiha, que había puesto un anuncio en el que buscaba una niñera inglesa que hablara perfectamente italiano para cuidar a una niña de seis meses.

Y aquel detalle exactamente, «una niña de seis meses» era lo que le había llamado la atención y le había llegado al alma. Le había parecido frío y distante, como si aquel conde no tuviera ningún lazo que lo uniera emocionalmente a la pequeña, y aquello había hecho que todo el instinto de protección de Sakura se pusiera en alerta.

Después de los niños, su segundo amor eran los idiomas; no solo hablaba italiano con fluidez, sino también francés y alemán, lo cual representaba una considerable ventaja para una niñera. Así se lo habían dicho en su agencia.

La última vez que había visitado Florencia tenía ocho años, y su hermana quince. Guardaba muy buenos recuerdos de aquel viaje. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía tanta aprensión ante el hecho de volver?

Porque Karin estaría bajo su responsabilidad, y la chica estaba pasando los peores momentos de su adolescencia, o quizá porque había algo acerca del que podría ser su jefe que le resultaba antipático.

Sakura no sabía exactamente el motivo, pero por encima de sus propios sentimientos estaban las necesidades de un bebé huérfano de seis meses.


	3. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación de la novela Amor en público de Penny Jordan.**

* * *

_**Amor en público**_

_**Penny Jordan**_

Capítulo 1

Florencia estaba bajo los efectos de una ola de calor y las temperaturas eran aún más altas de lo que Sakura había pensado. Karin, que se había escapado durante la noche, no quiso acompañarla a dar un paseo a primera hora de la mañana y se quedó de mal humor en el hotel, durmiendo, así que aprovechó el momento de soledad para explorar la ciudad.

Mientras cruzaba la calle con la intención de comprar un helado en un puesto que había en la acera de enfrente, vio un deportivo rojo que estaba esperando a que un camión de unas obras dejase el paso libre. Intentó no prestarle atención, pero fue consciente de su presencia mientras pedía un helado de tiramisú. El vendedor le lanzó un piropo descarado que la hizo ruborizarse, lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyese el conductor del deportivo.

Sí lo había oído y probablemente había sentido desprecio por la escena, pensó Sakura cuando vio cómo la miraba con expresión desdeñosa.

Sakura se sintió completamente mortificada y notó que le ardía la cara. Sin duda alguna, él creería que era una estúpida turista del norte de Europa que estaba pasando unas vacaciones baratas, pensó, mientras le devolvía una mirada corrosiva. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que el helado se estaba derritiendo bajo el sol abrasador y de que estaba goteando sobre su camiseta.

Y por eso, en aquel momento tan inoportuno, sintió cómo sus pezones se le endurecían, lo cual fue más que evidente. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo esperando para cruzar la carretera, él tuvo fija la mirada en la suave curva de su pecho.

«Un hombre horrible», pensó Bella. Pero tenía que reconocer que era el hombre más sensual que había visto en su vida. Su magnetismo resultaba peligroso.

Solo mirarlo a los ojos, de un color ónix intenso, habría sido suficiente para fundir un glaciar, por no hablar de su helado, pensó temblorosa.

Y eso sin que él hubiera intentado nada. No sabía lo que podría ocurrir si realmente aquel hombre qu ría lanzarle una mirada sensual a una mujer. Aunque ella no tenía ningún interés en averiguarlo, por su puesto. Nunca jamás.

Con respecto al coche descapotable, y su pose, Sakura estaba segura de que solo tenían un propósito: exhibir su poder masculino. Despreciaba a los machistas como aquel.

«Demonios, ¿dónde se habrá metido esa mujer?», pensó Sasuke con irritación. Miró la hora y frunció el ceño. Estaba en el vestíbulo de un hotel de cinco estrellas a las afueras de Florencia, donde se suponía que había concertado una cita con la mujer inglesa con la que tenía que entrevistarse. Se paseaba a grandes zancadas y su magnetismo de depredador hacía que las mujeres presentes en la estancia sintieran escalofríos.

Sin embargo, no era consciente del efecto que tenía en ellas. Continuaba frunciendo el ceño.

El hecho de que la persona a la que iba a entrevistar no hubiera llegado puntual a la cita, ni hubiera tenido la educación de avisarlo de alguna manera de que se iba a retrasar no era, en su opinión, una buena tarjeta de presentación. A pesar de que su agencia la hubiera recomendado con toda clase de alabanzas.

De todas formas, no estaba de buen humor. Su coche había tenido una avería y estaba en el taller, por lo que había tenido que tomar el Ferrari rojo de Sai, su primo, que había permanecido en el palacio desde su muerte. Aquel era un coche que llamaba mucho la atención, un tipo de atención que a Sasuke no le gustaba. Entrecerró pensativamente los ojos mientras recordaba a la chica de cabello rosa que había visto en la ciudad. Aunque había visto en su mirada que le encantaba el coche, también había visto una advertencia: «No me mires de esa forma».

Personalmente, él habría preferido que una mujer se sintiera atraída por él mismo y no por su coche. Era evidente que Sai no había compartido esa opinión.

¿Dónde se había metido aquella mujer?

Para ser sincero, le había molestado un poco que hubiera rechazado alojarse en el hotel que él había propuesto, con el pretexto de que quería visitar la ciudad, y aquel hotel estaba muy lejos del centro.

Su irritación crecía por momentos. Imaku, el bebé, se habría despertado y lo estaría echando de menos. La pérdida traumática de su madre había dejado a la niña en manos del único adulto que sería una constante en su vida, con quien parecía que se sentía segura. Aquel adulto era él. Y Sasuke no estaba contento con los cuidados que le proporcionaba la chica que su fallecida madre había contratado.

Sasuke sabía que Imaku había pasado a ser su hija, y que dependía totalmente de él. Era su primera preocupación, y por eso quería encontrar la mejor niñera para ella. Necesitaba una persona que estuviera dispuesta a comprometerse firmemente, durante algunos años, a estar con la niña. De repente, su gesto de irritación cambió por uno de paternalismo. Tenía tal sentimiento de responsabilidad hacia Imaku, que la única mujer a la que podría confiarle su cuidado tendría que darle todo el amor y la seguridad que había perdido al morir su madre. Tendría que ser alguien responsable y en quien se pudiera confiar.

Y ya que la madre era británica, había decidido que la niñera fuera también una británica que hablara perfectamente italiano, de manera que la pequeña pudiera crecer aprendiendo los dos idiomas.

La chica que había encontrado finalmente parecía demasiado buena como para ser real, y además su agencia la había recomendado especialmente. Sin embargo, en aquel momento creía que las dudas que hubiera podido tener se habían confirmado. Miró la hora de nuevo.

Desprendía un aura de poder y una sexualidad tan fuerte que resultaba peligroso. Ni siquiera la gracia felina con la que caminaba podía disimular toda aquella masculinidad, ni el traje elegante e impecable podía esconder la magnífica musculatura de su cuerpo. Ninguna mujer podría ser inmune a toda aquella sensualidad, que ni el dinero, ni la posición podían comprar.

Sin embargo, en la firmeza de su boca podía apreciarse una determinación que establecía una distancia entre los demás hombres y él, una altivez que desafiaba a cualquiera que intentara acercarse sin ser invitado.

A sus treinta y cinco años, llevaba diez dirigiendo una complicada empresa que pertenecía a su numerosa familia: tías, tíos y primos.

Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de aviación, junto a su tío más joven y Sasuke, o para dar su nombre completo, Sasuke Uchiha, conde Uchiha, recién licenciado en arquitectura a los veinticinco años, se había encontrado en el papel de guardián de la historia y el futuro de la familia. En aquel momento, le había parecido una carga demasiado pesada.

Pero se las había arreglado para cumplir con su deber. Sin embargo, había perdido algo de la espontaneidad, el amor por la vida y la alegría, y la capacidad de vivir el momento. Por el contrario, Sai, huérfano como él a causa del accidente, había empezado a disfrutar en exceso de todo aquello. Sasuke sabía que muchos miembros de su familia pensaban que había dejado que Sai se aprovechara de él. Pero los dos habían perdido a sus padres, y su primo solo tenía dieciséis años cuando ocurrió aquella tragedia. Todo había sido mucho más duro para alguien tan joven.

El gesto de Sasuke se hizo más triste mientras pensaba en su primo. Él nunca había estado de acuerdo con que se casara con aquella preciosa modelo inglesa. La boda se había celebrado a las pocas semanas de conocerse, y Sasuke no se había sorprendido mucho al constatar que habían dejado de amarse tan rápidamente como se habían enamorado.

Pero ya no tenía remedio. Sai se había casado con Ino y habían tenido a Imaku, aunque los dos se habían arrepentido amargamente.

En su papel de cabeza de familia, Sasuke se sintió obligado a invitarlos a que pasaran una temporada en el palacio de la Toscana, con la esperanza de que pudieran encontrar la solución a todos los problemas de su matrimonio. Después de todo, aunque él no hubiera aprobado la boda, habían tenido una niña, y aquello era más importante que los errores de sus padres.

Pero el intento no funcionó, y después de una terrible discusión, Sai e Ino habían salido de la villa en coche, furiosos el uno con el otro.

Probablemente, nunca se llegaría a averiguar cuál fue la causa del terrible accidente que había dejado una criatura huérfana, pero Sasuke se sentía culpable por haberlos llevado al palacio.

Al ser el pariente más cercano de Sai, se había hecho responsable de Imaku, y era evidente que en tres meses la niña se sentía muy unida a él. El fuerte instinto paternal de Sasuke le hizo tomar la determinación, por el bien de la niña, de contratar a una persona que se encargara de su cuidado.

Para no perder el tiempo haciendo entrevistas que no le llevarían a ninguna parte, había estudiado minuciosamente todas las solicitudes que la agencia le había enviado, y al final, Sakura Haruno había sido la elegida. Aquello le hacía sentirse aún más furioso, porque ella ni siquiera se había dignado a ir a la entrevista. Eran las once, media hora más tarde de lo que habían convenido. Se le había acabado la paciencia, ya había esperado suficiente. Sí la señorita Haruno decidía aparecer, por fin, desde luego no era la persona a la que le confiaría a su preciosa niña. Cuando salió del hotel, los rayos de sol se reflejaron en su pelo negro perfectamente peinado, y puso de relieve sus rasgos marcados y la fuerza de su cuerpo de uno noventa de altura. Se puso unas gafas oscuras para protegerse de la luz cegadora, y se dirigió enfadado hacia el Ferrari de Sai. Al poner las llaves en el contacto, se dio cuenta de que no había dejado ningún mensaje para la niñera, en caso de que esta decidiera aparecer. Dejó las llaves puestas, salió del coche y se dirigió al hotel.

-Oh, por Dios, ¿quieres dejar de darme la lata? No eres mi madre, ni nada mío, y solo porque tu hermana se las haya arreglado para atrapar a mi padre no tienes derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

Mientras escuchaba lo que decía Karin, Sakura contó mentalmente hasta diez. Eran las once y cinco, y ya llegaba más de media hora tarde a su cita. Había sido imposible dejar a Karin sola después de cómo se había comportado durante el viaje. La noche anterior, la chica se había escapado del hotel, había vuelto de madrugada y bebida y no había querido decirle con quién había estado. Sakura se moría de ansiedad.

Luego, se había enterado de que Karin había pasado la noche con unos estudiantes americanos que estaban en el hotel y que la habían vigilado mientras había estado con ellos; pero una de las chicas le contó a Sakura que Karin había estado casi toda la noche hablando con un individuo poco recomendable que se había unido al grupo y que habían quedado para verse al día siguiente.

Para evitar que aquello sucediera, Sakura había obligado a Karin a que la acompañara a la entrevista. La muchacha no había escatimado esfuerzos para demostrarle a Sakura todo el resentimiento y la hostilidad que sentía hacia ella, y había hecho todo lo posible para hacer que llegara tarde.

Por fin llegaron al hotel. Sakura pagó al taxista e intentó hacer caso omiso de las miradas que les estaban lanzando. Karin iba muy maquillada y llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta que dejaba al descubierto su vientre, y que atraía las miradas de todos los hombres. Parecía mucho mayor de lo que en realidad era, al contrario que Sakura, que no se había pintado en absoluto y llevaba una blusa y una falda que hacían que no representara los veintiséis años que tenía.

La muchacha estaba de muy mal humor y fingió que no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía Sakura para que se apresurara a entrar al hotel.

En otras circunstancias, habría disfrutado de lo que las rodeaba, puesto que según la guía turística, aquel hotel era un edificio renacentista que había pertenecido a un príncipe, y había sido, magníficamente remodelado y convertido en un lugar en el que alojarse era todo un privilegio. Pero en vez de dejarse llevar por el deseo de admirar la belleza y la simetría de las formas, Sakura solo estaba pendiente de lo que hacía Karin.

-¡Guau! ¡Mira qué coche! Daría cualquier cosa por conducir uno como ese.

Volvió la cabeza y se quedó perpleja al encontrarse un descapotable rojo que había visto antes. Empezó a acordarse del conductor, aquel hombre tan masculino, bronceado, peligroso, que la había mirado como si... De repente, se dio cuenta de que Karin había salido disparada hacia el coche.

-¡Karin! No... -intentó advertirle ansiosamente.

Pero era demasiado tarde. La chica saltó al asiento del conductor y dijo triunfante:

-Las llaves están puestas. Siempre he querido conducir una máquina así...

-¡No, Karin! No puedes... -protestó horrorizada Sakura, sin llegar a creerse que la muchacha se estuviera comportando de un modo tan irresponsable.

-¿Y quién dice que no? -Karin giró la llave y Sakura oyó cómo se encendía el motor.

Su hermana ya le había dicho que la chica podía ser muy testaruda. El divorcio y los nuevos matrimonios de sus padres habían supuesto un trauma para ella, y además el nuevo marido de su madre había dejado claro que no quería una adolescente escandalosa causándole problemas.

Pero incluso así...

-Karin, no -protestó Sakura, e instintivamente rodeó el coche para llegar a la puerta del asiento del copiloto y entrar. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Karin puso el coche en marcha y empezaron a moverse. El acelerón aplastó a Sakura contra el asiento.

Con el corazón en la boca, le rogó a la muchacha que parase el coche, pero todo lo que dijo no hizo más que incitarla más. Oía cómo sonaban las marchas mientras Karin maniobraba torpemente por la carretera. Acababa de sacarse el carnet de conducir, y no tenía ni la experiencia ni la seguridad suficiente para conducir un coche como aquel. Se quedó horrorizada cuando notó que Karin empezaba a acelerar y vio que casi derribaba a dos motoristas que iban delante de ellas.

La carretera se ensanchaba a poca distancia, pero había mucho tráfico. A un lado se alzaba un muro, y más allá había un río; en el otro lado había edificios y aceras llenas de tiendas.

Sakura estaba muerta de miedo y muy preocupada, pero consiguió reprimir su deseo de agarrar el volante. De repente, pasó a su lado un coche, acelerando para adelantarlas; ella gritó para avisar a Karin, pero la muchacha, en vez de aminorar la velocidad aceleró también, y Sakura contuvo la respiración y puso todo su cuerpo en tensión a la espera del choque, que supo que sería inevitable.

* * *

**Perdón por hacerlo semanal, pero como ya estoy por acabar el semestre en la universidad, así que ando con muchos pendientes**

**Al las que preguntan por los demás fics, les pido me tengan algo de paciencia y trataré de subirlos lo más pronto que pueda**

_**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**_


	4. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación de la novela Amor en público de Penny Jordan.**

* * *

_**Amor en público**_

_**Penny Jordan**_

**Capítulo 2**

El inconfundible sonido del motor del Ferrari de Sai, arrancado por manos inexpertas, alertó a Sasuke.

Salió corriendo hacia la calle, y acertó a ver las dos cabezas de las ladronas que se estaban llevando el coche. Estaba claro que no sabían conducirlo.

Pero lo que más tensión le causaba no era el coche en absoluto, sino la posibilidad de que se produjera un accidente. Había sufrido la experiencia de tener que identificar los cuerpos de su primo y de su esposa después de la tragedia, y no tenía ganas de repetir la historia.

Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía para denunciar el robo cuando vio el choque que había estado temiendo.

Aliviado, se dio cuenta en seguida de que había sido un golpe sin ninguna importancia. El conductor del otro coche había salido del vehículo y se dirigía hacia el Ferrari.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono y corrió hacia ellos.

Por encima de los gritos histéricos de Karin, Sakura oyó voces de italianos. Le dolía la cabeza porque se había dado un golpe contra el parabrisas, y mientras abría y cerraba los ojos se dio cuenta de que Karin ya estaba de pie en la calzada, al lado del coche. Intentó concentrar sus pensamientos para conseguir salir del estado de shock.

Alguien, seguramente un hombre, estaba consolando a Karin, que lloraba en medio de la histeria. Pero nadie se molestaba en ayudarla a ella. Sin embargo, consiguió salir del coche, justo en el momento en que la multitud que las rodeaba se abrió para dejar paso a un hombre alto y bronceado, que le dio su tarjeta al otro conductor.

Después, la miró y ella lo reconoció al instante. Sakura pensó que iba a desmayarse. Habría reconocido aquellos ojos en cualquier parte, y se dio cuenta, al ver la forma en que él la miraba, de que también la recordaba perfectamente.

Era el hombre que había visto aquella mañana... La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y se apretó la sien con una mano. Estaba muy mareada y no sabía cómo desviar su mirada de la de aquel hombre furioso y hostil. La impresión por lo que había ocurrido le había desprovisto de todo control y madurez para enfrentarse a la situación. Se sentía indefensa y necesitaba que alguien fuera amable con ella.

Aquel hombre de mirada dura y facciones marca das continuaba mirándola tan fijamente, que se sentía como un espécimen bajo el microscopio.

Sakura oyó que Karin decía entre sollozos:

-No ha sido culpa mía. Yo no he hecho nada. Era ella la que conducía, no yo...

Aquellas palabras no le causaron mucho impacto, porque estaba concentrada en las palabras de aquel hombre, que con un perfecto inglés le estaba preguntando:

-Si usted es la culpable de esta... atrocidad, déjeme decirle que me voy a ocupar de que pague por ello. ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que ha hecho? ¿Del peligro de que alguien muriera? -la voz se tornó más aguda y amarga-. ¿Alguna vez ha visto la víctima de un accidente grave?

Sakura sintió náuseas. Él no le estaba diciendo nada que no supiera, pero Karin, que también lo estaba escuchando, se había quedado silenciosa y avergonzada. Sakura sintió que su deber era protegerla. En aquel momento pudo por fin fijarse en los dos coches y se dio cuenta de que él había reaccionado desproporcionadamente. La puerta del conductor del Ferrari estaba abollada y se había roto un cristal, y el otro coche también tenía una abolladura, pero el conductor no estaba herido y estaba consolando a Karin, que temblaba y le decía a todo el mundo que era Sakura la que conducía el coche.

Sakura abrió la boca para corregirla y defenderse, pero volvió a cerrarla.

Karin tenía diecisiete años, y acababa de sacarse el carnet de conducir. La noche anterior había estado bebiendo y probablemente todavía tenía alcohol en la sangre, y además estaba a su cargo. Y ella le había prometido a su hermana que la cuidaría...

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, levantó la vista hacia el propietario del coche y le dirigió una mirada de indefensión.

Sasuke se quedó rígido al ver cómo lo estaba mirando. Parecía más una niña que una mujer; estaba muy pálida, tenía un golpe en un ojo y le temblaba la boca. Su cuerpo era muy esbelto y delicado. Pero él conocía la sensualidad que irradiaban sus pechos, aunque en aquel momento estuviese disimulada por la blusa y no fuera tan evidente como cuando llevaba la camiseta y el helado caía a gotas...

Su cuerpo respondió con una fuerza desconcertante e inesperada al recuerdo y a ella. Inmediatamente, intentó sofocar el deseo, y se preparó para escuchar lo que estaba seguro que iba a decirle, la petición que iba a hacerle para ella y para su acompañante.

Había visto muchas veces a mujeres bellas usar sus armas para conseguir lo que querían. Y por supuesto, aquella mujer iba a decirle algo que él ya sabía: que no era ella la que conducía el coche. Con cinismo, esperó a que implicara a su amiga para librarse de la culpa. Con echar un simple vistazo, cualquiera se habría dado cuenta de que era verdad. Mientras esperaba a que denunciara a la joven asustada que tenía al lado, recordó con fiereza todos los motivos por los cuales se había opuesto a que su primo se casara con una modelo inglesa.

Consideraba que los matrimonios entre personas de distinta nacionalidad eran más propicios a fracasar que aquellos en los que las dos personas compartían la misma cultura y educación. Había que ser muy maduro para superar todas las dificultades.

Pero él nunca se había dejado llevar por los impulsos físicos. Era demasiado orgulloso y tenía demasiado control sobre sí mismo como para permitir que el deseo lo controlara a él. Así que se puso de peor humor al darse cuenta de que aquella mujer lo atraía.

-¿Es usted la que ha robado mi coche? -preguntó secamente, deseoso de que todo acabara lo más rápidamente posible y de que la policía se las llevara a comisaría.

Pero para su sorpresa, en vez de negar su culpabilidad y entregar a su amiga sin pensárselo. Sasuke escuchó cómo contestaba, con una voz suave y temblorosa:

-Sí... Sí, me temo que he sido yo.

Al oír su propia voz confesando algo que no había hecho, se sintió aún más mareada y asustada. Tuvo pánico al pensar en el lío en el que se estaba metiendo, y no porque, se dijo, el rostro del hombre que tenía delante fuera una máscara impenetrable que la traspasaba con la mirada.

Era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida. Tan atractivo que la estaba haciendo sentirse...

-¿Sí? -Sakura percibió la furia que había en su voz al repetir sus palabras-. ¿Ha sido usted? -casi parecía que quería que lo negara, pensó ella muy mareada. ¿Por qué? Seguramente, para tener el placer de acusarla de mentirosa, además de ladrona. Así que respondió con firmeza:

-Sí, he sido yo.

Por detrás se oían los lloriqueos de Karin, y Sakura se volvió instintivamente a mirarla. Tenía regueros de lágrimas y el maquillaje corrido por la cara. Parecía muy vulnerable, y cuando vio el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, Sakura sintió compasión por ella, y la hostilidad desapareció.

-Le pido perdón por lo que ha ocurrido, y por supuesto, pagaré todos los daños que haya sufrido su coche pero... mi amiga está muy asustada. Nuestro vuelo para Inglaterra sale esta tarde y todavía tenemos que pasar por el hotel para recoger nuestro equipaje, así que si hay alguna forma de hacer las cosas rápidamente... Le daré todos mis datos. Me llamo Sakura Haruno y... -se detuvo al ver cómo él fruncía el ceño y se le oscurecía la expresión de la cara aún más

-¿Cómo dice que se llama?

-Sakura... Sakura Haruno -repitió ella con voz temblorosa.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¡Así que aquella era la mujer con quien tenía que haberse entrevistado! ¡Aquella esbelta y preciosa mujer, tan provocativa que revolucionaba sus hormonas! No podía ser cierto lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Le proporcionaba tanto placer admirar su cuerpo, que casi no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

Sin embargo, había sido cómplice del robo de su coche, sin importarle si estaba poniendo en peligro vidas humanas. Y además, había mentido para proteger a la verdadera ladrona, la cual, fijándose bien, era mucho más joven de lo que parecía en un principio. Recordó ciertos incidentes en los que él mismo se había visto envuelto por proteger a su primo Sai.

Después de todo, pensó de mala gana, había sido testigo de lo azorada que ella se había sentido al oír el piropo subido de tono que le había echado el vendedor de helados. Y parecía que había sufrido una fortísima impresión a causa del accidente. Y todo ello, por no mencionar el efecto que producía en él.

Lo que más le había llamado la atención sobre Sakura al leer su solicitud y las cartas de recomendación había sido su capacidad de involucrarse emocionalmente con los niños a los que cuidaba. Era la clase de atención que quería para Imaku. Esperaba que tuviera un profundo instinto protector, pero lo que no había previsto era que además fuera tan sensual. Además, ella no parecía darse cuenta, lo cual la hacía todavía más peligrosa, reconoció Sasuke.

Se volvió hacia Karin con la expresión muy seria.

-¿Y usted, quién es?

-Karin está a mi cargo -respondió Sakura por ella, adoptando una actitud de autoridad y seguridad en sí misma que no sentía en absoluto-. Es muy joven y, como puede ver, está muy asustada. Sus padres esperan que vuelva a casa en el avión de esta tarde, y es mi responsabilidad que lo haga.

-Su responsabilidad -repitió Sasuke—. Esa es una admirable virtud, aunque no me parece compatible con el hecho de que robara mi coche y arriesgara no solamente su vida, sino también la de otras personas. ¿Se da cuenta de que podría haber provocado una tragedia? -le preguntó con voz ronca mientras rememoraba la pesadilla por la que había pasado hacía tan poco tiempo.

Sin saber lo que él estaba pensando, Sakura notó que le ardía la cara.

-No he podido evitarlo... -empezó a inventarse con ansiedad-. Siempre me han encantado los... -sin saber qué decir, miró el coche en busca de inspiración, intentando recordar de qué marca era.

A su pesar, Sasuke se sintió intrigado y casi divertido al ver su confusión mientras hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por encontrar una explicación racional a su comportamiento y el de la otra chica. Alguien al que le gustaran tanto los coches no necesitaría buscar desesperadamente el nombre del que había estado conduciendo.

-Maseratis -le dijo secamente, y su voz tapó el susurro nervioso de Karin:

-¡Ferraris!

-Sí, eso es, los Maseratis -asintió Sasuke, repitiendo agradecida el nombre que él le había dicho-. Siempre me han encantado, y al ver el suyo, no pude resistirme. Era toda una tentación, y usted se había dejado las llaves puestas -le dijo en tono vagamente reprobatorio.

-Así que, finalmente, es culpa mía que usted haya robado el coche -sugirió. Mientras la miraba, pensó que tenía los ojos más bonitos que él hubiera visto nunca. Eran de un verde, casi jade.

-¿Sabe usted lo que significa para un italiano su coche? -le preguntó, hablando en su propio idioma rápidamente.

Sin pausa alguna, Sakura le respondió en la misma lengua, diciéndole simplemente:

-No debería haberlo hecho. Lo sé.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que, evidentemente, no había mentido sobre sus conocimientos de italiano. A pesar de todas las razones que tenía para llamar a la policía y buscar otra niñera para Imaku, supo que no iba a hacer tal cosa. Una mujer que, fuera por el motivo que fuera, tenía tal instinto protector podría darle seguridad y amor a un bebé, y eso era precisa mente lo que quería para su niña. Aunque viniera envuelto en un paquete tan fascinante y con la palabra «peligro» escrita en él.

-Debería llamar a la policía y denunciarlas a las dos -le dijo a Sakura con severidad. Ella se quedó pálida y emitió un débil sonido de protesta-. Sin embargo, ha dicho que tienen que tomar esta tarde un vuelo para Inglaterra, aunque usted -le dijo suavemente-, o eso creo, tenía que haber hecho una entrevista para un puesto aquí en Italia...

Sakura lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? -preguntó; pero se quedó sin palabras al comprender la increíble verdad-. No... no puede ser usted -susurró, desesperada.

-¿No puedo ser quién? -dijo él en un tono desafiante.

Sakura se pasó la lengua por los labios, que se le habían quedado secos por el nerviosismo. Sasuke observó aquel gesto y su cuerpo acusó el estímulo de una forma que le hizo agradecer tener tanto control sobre sí mismo. Se alegró de ser tan fuerte como para reprimir el deseo de cubrirle los labios con un beso.

Con irritación, desechó aquellos pensamientos. No tenía tiempo para intentar analizarlos, y era mejor no ahondar en ciertas cosas... Su piel era delicadamente pálida, y seguro que sus pechos estaban coronados por dos pezones rosas, y cuando los acariciara con sus labios ella...

Al oír la maldición que él soltó entre dientes, Sakura se estremeció. Estaba confundida y el sol estaba empezando a hacerle daño. Necesitaba tumbarse a descansar en algún sitio fresco, donde no estuviera presente aquel hombre tan inquietante y tan sexy.

-Yo... Se suponía que tenía que ver a...

-A mí -le dijo Sasuke con suavidad, aunque mirándola fríamente-. Pero usted no apareció, lo cual denota lo poco fiable que es, y aun así, de acuerdo con su agencia...

-Siento haber llegado tarde -Sakura empezó a tartamudear, consternada. Había robado su coche, después de todo, y además tenía que disculparse por haber llegado tarde.

-Llegar tarde va contra la buena educación, y es algo que uno mismo tiene que evitar. Pero el robo es un delito y puede ser castigado con la cárcel.

Sakura se sintió atemorizada. ¡La cárcel! Supo que su expresión trasluciría el miedo que sentía y, si no protestó, fue únicamente por orgullo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Karin, que se había quedado totalmente callada y estaba muy pálida. Parecía una niña.

Mientras pensaba algo que decir, un móvil empezó a sonar. Como si estuviera viendo la escena desde fuera, se dio cuenta de que, claramente, aquel era el hombre que debería haber sido su jefe, el conde Uchiha; observó cómo sacaba el móvil del bolsillo y respondía al teléfono.

Sakura entendió perfectamente el urgente motivo de la llamada: el bebé se había puesto enfermo de repente. Sasuke dio instrucciones para que avisaran a un médico y colgó.

La niñera que había contratado la madre de Imaku no era, en opinión de Sasuke, la persona más adecuada para cuidarla. No tenía experiencia, se aburría y era descuidada. Además, estaba claro que no sentía ningún cariño por la pequeña. Sin embargo, era la persona más familiar para ella, así que Sasuke había decidido no reemplazarla hasta encontrar a otra persona.

Era el ama de llaves la que había llamado para avisar de que Imaku estaba enferma. El palacio estaba en la campiña toscana, a una hora de camino, así que Sasuke no tenía tiempo que perder. Había leído en el curriculum vitae de Sakura que tenía experiencia como enfermera, parque había trabajado en el hospital de su ciudad durante un tiempo. Sasuke sabía, a pesar de los prejuicios que tenía contra las mujeres inglesas, que la dedicación de Sakura por los demás lo habría convencido de contratarla aunque hubiera gente mejor cualificada.

Sin embargo, había una variable nueva en la ecuación. Él no había contado con que Sakura lo atrajera tanto. Ese detalle lo había tomado por sorpresa. Creía que estaba vacunado contra el tipo de mujeres que había conocido durante sus tiempos de estudiante en Inglaterra.

De repente, pensó en Imaku y la preocupación lo invadió. ¿Es que no había forma de controlar su libido? Rápidamente, tomó una decisión. En circunstancias normales, no lo habría hecho con tanto apresuramiento, pero no quería analizar más la situación. Podría controlar su atracción por Sakura, pero no podría controlar la enfermedad de la niña.

-¿A qué hora dijo que salía su vuelo? -preguntó.

Sakura lo miró fijamente con una mezcla de incredulidad y desprecio. ¿Qué clase de hombre se ocupa ría antes de un accidente sin importancia que de su propia hija? Si ella estuviera en su lugar, la última cosa que haría sería quedarse allí, en vez de correr al lado del bebé. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con el mito de que los hombres italianos eran unos padres maravillosos que adoraban a sus hijos.

A pesar de que su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento, lo acusó con fiereza:

-¡Pobre niña! ¿Cómo puede estar más preocupado por su coche que por ella? -se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero no intentó disimularlo, porque no se avergonzaba de tener sentimientos, aunque significara que él la mirara con desprecio— Se supone que a los hombres italianos les encantan los niños, pero en esta ocasión parece que su coche lo es todo para usted -terminó, sin poderse contener.

La expresión de él le dio a entender a Sakura que, de alguna manera, su explosión de ira lo había complacido. Pero Sasuke se apresuró a disimular su reacción cuando vio que ella lo observaba atentamente. Se dio la vuelta, se alejó un poco e hizo una llamada con el móvil, para dar unas cuantas instrucciones. Una vez que hubo terminado, se volvió a acercar a ellas y les dijo con frialdad:

-Usted va a venir conmigo al palacio. Ya me he encargado de que alguien lleve a su amiga al hotel y después al aeropuerto para que tome el vuelo de vuelta a casa.

Sakura lo miró sin dar crédito. Iba a hacer que se quedara en Italia, en su casa. ¿Para qué? Sintió pánico y algo que no se atrevió a definir, pero que se acercaba bastante a la excitación. ¿Se le habría subido la sangre a la cabeza por efecto del sol italiano? Aquel hombre no tenía ni una sola de las cualidades que ella buscaba en un hombre.

-Usted no puede obligarme a permanecer en Italia -comenzó a decirle a modo de advertencia.

Se había convencido a sí misma de que había sido una suerte que no la entrevistara, porque no habría podido trabajar para él. La enfurecía su arrogancia y le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado antes. No le gustaba. Y después de ver cómo se había comportado cuando había recibido la noticia de que el bebé estaba enfermo, sentía mucha pena por la criatura.

En realidad, lo único que sabía acerca del trabajo era que tenía que cuidar a una niña de seis meses cuya madre acababa de morir, y había pensado que necesitaría una presencia femenina que le proporcionase cariño. Todo aquel asunto no hacía más que confirmar su idea.

-¿No? -le preguntó él, muy serio-. Tiene usted dos opciones, Sakura Haruno. O viene conmigo, o las dos tendrán que enfrentarse a las consecuencias legales de lo que han hecho.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir nada, Karin soltó un sollozo de miedo.

-Por favor, Sakura -le rogó-. Por favor. Haz lo que te está pidiendo. No podría soportar ir a la cárcel.

Sakura sabía que no tenía elección. No merecía la pena seguir negándose.

De repente, apareció un coche que aparcó justo detrás del Ferrari. El conductor salió rápidamente del coche y se acercó a ellos. Por la conversación, Sakura se dio cuenta de que trabajaba para el conde y que este le estaba dando instrucciones para que llevase a Karin en el deportivo mientras que él mismo conduciría a Sakura a la casa.

-Se van a encargar de llevar su equipaje desde el hotel al palacio -le dijo, sin preocuparse de preguntarle cuál era su decisión.

Sakura y Karin no tenían tiempo más que para darse un abrazo de despedida. La muchacha le dijo al oído, con la voz triste y llena de culpabilidad:

-Lo siento muchísimo. Yo no quería que...

-Shhh, no te preocupes -le susurró Sakura-. Y creo que no sería buena idea contarle nada de esto a Tayuya.

La última cosa que quería era que su hermana se preocupara, sobre todo cuando le había contado que su marido y ella querían tener un bebé.

Se abrazaron una vez más y se despidieron. Sakura se dirigió al coche acompañada por su nuevo jefe. Cualquiera que los viese pensaría que la había tomado del codo para guiarla, pero Sakura sentía que era su guardián y ella su prisionera. Pensaba que no dudaría en ejercer todo su poder para que obedeciera. Tenía todo lo que ella odiaba en un hombre. Y además, era demasiado atractivo, pensó mientras lo miraba de soslayo sin poder resistirse. Él se dio cuenta y le devolvió la mirada, y ella enrojeció mientras se le aceleraba el corazón y se negaba a sí misma lo que estaba sintiendo.

Se concentró en la realidad, más que en los sentimientos: no podía escapar de él.

Era mucho más alto que ella, arrogante y autocrítico, y tenía los rasgos perfectos y la expresión dura. A su lado, ella parecía aún más pequeña y pálida. Parecían un centurión romano y su cautiva.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda y como dije, lo subo en lunes y espero varios comentarios, por cierto ya me falta dos semanas de clases -esta es la última regular y una de finales- así que estoy viendo si subirlo cada tercer día ¿qué opinan? por cierto quiero leer más comentarios.**

_**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**_


	5. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación de la novela Amor en público de Penny Jordan.**

* * *

_**Amor en público**_

_**Penny Jordan**_

**Capítulo 3**

Sakura se despertó en cuanto oyó el llanto de Imaku, a pesar de que eran las tres de la madrugada y apenas había dormido dos horas. Habían llegado al palacio la tarde anterior, justo a la hora a la que el sol bañaba los muros de color blanco del edificio con su luz dorada. Estar situado en la campiña toscana no hacía más que aumentar su belleza.

Todo era perfecto, pensó Sakura mientras el coche avanzaba por la carretera, entre los pinos, hacia las puertas de hierro de la finca, y después, por los jardines que rodeaban el palacio.

Un hombre de unos sesenta años salió inmediata mente a recibirlos y empezó a hablar en voz baja con el conde. Sakura solo podía escuchar la voz autoritaria de su jefe haciéndole preguntas a su empleado.

-Sí, ya hemos llamado al médico. Pero había una urgencia en el hospital y todavía no ha llegado. ¿Ha dejado el coche en Florencia?

-Hubo un accidente -dijo con seriedad, y después sacudió la cabeza para tranquilizar al hombre, que rápidamente le preguntó si estaba bien.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Pietro. Estoy perfecta mente.

Sakura lo miró con resentimiento. En ningún momento durante el viaje hasta el palacio le había preguntado si se había herido en el accidente. Aunque no iba a decírselo, durante el trayecto se había sentido incómoda y mareada, y también algo débil. Se había sentido mucho mejor al entrar en el palacio y notar que la temperatura era mucho más fresca.

La gran casa estaba decorada con elegancia, con un estilo muy formal y amueblado con antigüedades de valor incalculable.

¿Cómo podría una niña sentirse en casa en un lugar como aquel? se preguntó Sakura. Siguió al ama de llaves, Shizune y al conde, mientras atravesaban varias estancias hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo principal, donde una magnífica escalera de mármol conducía al piso de arriba.

La niña disponía de varias habitaciones para ella sola, amuebladas al igual que el resto de la casa.

Una chica muy nerviosa salió a recibirlos cuando oyó la voz del conde que la llamaba. Tenía en brazos a Imaku, pero la agarraba con torpeza, así que la niña estaba muy incómoda y lloraba. Inmediatamente, Sakura tomó el control de la situación y sin esperar permiso de nadie, se adelantó para tomarla en brazos. Olía a vómitos y claramente necesitaba que le cambiaran los pañales. Tenía la cara muy roja y congestionada de angustia, y Sakura la acarició suavemente con sus dedos frescos para tranquilizarla. Probablemente, la niña tenía fiebre.

Se dio cuenta de que el conde se acercaba para ver al bebé, y se volvió hacia él, intentando borrar de su rostro la sonrisa de desprecio que se le dibujó al ver que la mirada de su jefe iba desde el bebé hasta su traje impecable.

Un padre que quisiera a su hija la habría tomado instintivamente en brazos, sin preocuparse de la ropa, especialmente si era lo suficientemente rico como para comprar un armario entero de trajes de diseño.

Sin embargo, un bebé nunca podría ser reemplazado, y en su opinión, había que proporcionarle todo el amor y la seguridad que fuera posible. Se prometió a sí misma que, mientras ella estuviera allí, a Imaku nunca le faltaría cariño. En cuanto miró a la niña a los ojos, sintió que algo se le removía en el alma, y el hombre que tenía a su lado lo percibió.

Sasuke había oído hablar del amor a primera vista, y acababa de ser testigo de ello. Rápidamente, disimuló lo que estaba sintiendo.

En cuanto Sakura la tomó en brazos, Imaku dejó de llorar, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba con alguien que sabía lo que hacía.

Después, el conde y la otra niñera pasaron a otra habitación y ella se preguntó por qué alguien tan rico había contratado a una empleada con tan poca experiencia. La chica estaba muy pálida y Sakura vio a través de la puerta entornada que se retorcía las manos mientras explicaba cómo la niña se había puesto muy enferma nada más darle de comer.

Sakura ya había hecho su diagnóstico, y tranquilamente, pero con determinación pasó a la otra estancia con ellos. Todo era un caos; había ropa sucia de bebé por el suelo y reinaba un desorden total.

Fue hacia la bañera del bebé y empezó a preparar le un baño. Se quedó asombrada cuando el conde se acercó y le dijo:

-Déjemela.

La niña empezó a llorar otra vez, de dolor y tristeza. Estaba exhausta. Sakura lo miró dudosa, pero antes de que pudiera negarse, el bebé vio al conde y dejó de llorar. Abrió los ojos y tendió los bracitos hacia el hombre que la miraba.

A Sakura casi se le saltaron lágrimas de rabia al ver el amor que sentía la niña por su padre. Pero lo que realmente la dejó impresionada fue la facilidad con la que él sujetaba a su hija. Mientras le preparaba el baño, él la acunó amorosamente entre sus brazos, arrullándola para tranquilizarla. En cuanto Sakura terminó de preparar el baño tomó en brazos a Imaku para quitarle la ropa sucia.

-Creo que tiene un cólico -le dijo al conde mientras la metía en el agua con cuidado, poniendo especial atención en que la niña no se sintiera nerviosa-, pero por supuesto, mi consejo es que la vea un médico.

Lo que no quiso decir era que pensaba que probablemente la agitación de la niña la había causado la niñera por su inexperiencia.

Cuando llegó el médico, el conde le dijo a la chica que bajara a cenar, y Sakura se sintió molesta. Él no se había preocupado por si ella había comido algo, cosa que no había hecho durante horas, aunque, a decir ver dad, no tenía hambre en absoluto. Todavía tenía náuseas y creía estar bajo el shock. Aunque no sabía si la impresión la había causado el accidente o la presencia del conde, y era algo en lo que no quería pensar.

El doctor confirmó el diagnóstico de Sakura: Imaku tenía un cólico y estaba ligeramente deshidratada. Sorprendentemente, reprendió al conde por tener a una chica con tan poca experiencia al cuidado de la niña.

-Tiene usted razón, doctor -respondió el conde-. Pero no la contraté yo, sino su madre. Ha estado con la niña desde que nació, y no quería privarla de la presencia de alguien tan familiar hasta que no tuviera sustituta. Yo también estaba preocupado por la falta de experiencia de su niñera, así que he contratado a la señorita Haruno, que es inglesa como su madre, y una niñera experimentada.

El doctor miró a Sakura con expresión aprobatoria.

-Permítame decirle que considero a Imaku muy afortunada por tener una niñera tan bonita -y le guiñó un ojo paternalmente, con lo que a Sakura le quedó claro que solo estaba siendo galante-. No sé si compadecerlo o envidarlo por tener una tentación así bajo su mismo techo -le dijo al conde

Sakura notó que le ardía la cara. ¿Qué demonios quería decir el médico? ¿Se refería a que ella podría resultarle tentadora... al conde? Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada, él contestó con frialdad:

-He contratado a la señorita Haruno por sus cualidades como niñera, y no por su físico, y en lo que respecta a su habilidad para tentar al sexo opuesto, su contrato de trabajo no le permite la posibilidad de entablar relaciones sentimentales -la forma en que la miró hizo que enrojeciera aún más- Y ya que me ha demostrado la facilidad con que cae en la tentación, tengo el firme propósito de asegurarme de que su fuerza de voluntad sea mayor cada día.

Sakura tuvo que reprimir un grito de indignación. ¿Cómo se atrevía a adoptar una actitud tan arrogante con ella, y además delante de otra persona? Se daba cuenta de que el doctor los estaba observando atentamente, y casi de que encontraba divertida la situación, muy al contrario que ella.

El conde continuó hablando casi con brusquedad:

-Es primordial que Imaku tenga estabilidad en su vida. Ya ha perdido demasiado...

Su voz sonó tan seria que Sakura no pudo contestarle a lo que había dicho antes.

-Ah, sí, qué tragedia tan terrible -el doctor asintió gravemente mientras terminaba de reconocer a la niña y se la entregaba a Sakura. Sin embargo, el conde se interpuso, tomó él mismo a la niña y le dijo al médico:

-La señorita Haruno ha tenido un accidente esta mañana; no ha sido nada importante, pero creo que sería buena idea que le hiciera un reconocimiento a ella también.

-No, no es necesario, estoy bien -respondió in mediatamente, sacando en conclusión que el conde pensaba que no era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, exactamente igual que la niña a la que acunaba en sus brazos. En algún momento, él se había quitado la chaqueta; su imponente musculatura era perfectamente apreciable bajo la camisa de pura seda. Sakura se obligó a sí misma a concentrarse en la persona del médico.

-Estoy perfectamente -repitió.

Después de todo, era la verdad. El dolor de cabeza y las náuseas que tenía eran por culpa del calor y las emociones que había tenido en tan poco tiempo. El pequeño moretón que tenía en la sien se lo había escondido en el pelo, y no había ninguna razón para que el conde se preocupara por su salud.

No sabía por qué sentía tanto resentimiento y hostilidad hacia él. Quizá era porque estaba furiosa porque aquel hombre fuera capaz de contratar a alguien a quien consideraba culpable de intento de robo para cuidar a su propia hija, que debería ser su bien más preciado sobre la tierra.

Al despertarse en mitad de la noche, Sakura se acordó de que en la agencia le habían dicho que su jefe potencial quería que firmase un contrato para estar con la niña durante un período muy largo; pero con el accidente y la enfermedad de Imaku no había vuelto a acordarse de aquel detalle.

Rápidamente, saltó de la cama y fue hacia la cuna. La niña era la razón por la que se había despertado. Estaba llorando, así que Sakura la tomó en brazos y comprobó si el pañal estaba seco y si tenía fiebre.

La temperatura era perfecta, pero tenía que cambiarla. Pensó que era una buena oportunidad para darle de comer un poco más. Tenía la sospecha de que estaba por debajo de su peso. Si comía despacio, tal vez la joven niñera se hubiera impacientado.

La llevó al cuarto contiguo, donde habían dispuesto una cocina perfectamente equipada. Sakura había preparado algunos biberones antes de irse a la cama, así que sacó uno del frigorífico mientras estudiaba la cara del bebé. Aunque su madre fuera inglesa, la niña parecía totalmente italiana. Tenía los mismos ojos y el pelo que su padre, y Sakura creía que también había heredado su barbilla.

Para un bebé de seis meses estaba muy pequeña. Sakura no pudo evitar darle un beso en la frente y acariciarle los ricitos. Era muy vulnerable. Pobre niña, sin madre y con un padre que posiblemente era incapaz de darle todo el amor que necesitaba.

En su habitación, Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba por el intercomunicador del bebé los arrullos cariñosos y tiernos que Sakura le hacía a la niña.

Él también se había despertado con los llantos de Imaku. De hecho, estaba a medio camino entre su habitación y la del bebé cuando oyó que ella ya la tenía en brazos.

Había contratado a Sakura, principalmente, para que Imaku tuviera a alguien más aparte de él, y también para poder concentrarse en su vida profesional. Y tenía que reconocer que estaba un poco sor prendido de la manera en que el bebé había respondido a Sakura Haruno.

¿Qué tenía aquella inglesa pálida, que le estaba haciendo sentir cosas ridículas que no quería sentir? Le pasaban por la cabeza imágenes de él mismo yaciendo sobre ella, en el suave calor de una noche de verano, y su pelo rosa esparcido por la almohada mientras él enredaba los dedos en los mechones, y la besaba de una forma en que podía percibir toda la pasión que los dos sentían. También se veía a sí mismo con un niño moreno en brazos, pero no era Imaku, sino su propio hijo. Sasuke no sabía si llorar o reír ante tanto despropósito.

Sakura no era una experta disimulando sus sentimientos, y él había visto la hostilidad en sus ojos. En realidad, era beneficioso para ambos que sintiera aquello.

Su familia ejercía cierta presión sobre él para que se casara. Después de todo, él era el cabeza de familia, pero aun así...

Él matrimonio. ¿Por qué razón pensar en Sakura Haruno le había llevado a pensar en el matrimonio? Él había visto muchas relaciones fracasar y sentía cierta desconfianza hacia lo que la gente llamaba «amor».

Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que a su madre le habría gustado Sakura.

Estaba oyendo los suaves sonidos de Imaku mientras se tomaba el biberón y de repente, sin querer, empezó a imaginarse a Sakura con la niña en brazos, con expresión de amor y el pecho desnudo... Intentó borrar aquella imagen de su mente. No quería verla de aquel modo, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos.

Pero era un hombre, y hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una relación con una mujer. Aquello no le había molestado hasta el momento, e incluso había desaprovechado muchas oportunidades. Así que, ¿por qué estaba pensando en una mujer que había conocido unas horas antes?

Miró la hora. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y tenía una reunión importante a las diez de la mañana en Florencia; debería estar durmiendo y no dejándose llevar por la fantasía de convertir a su nueva empleada en su amante.

Sakura aguardó hasta que la niña estuvo profundamente dormida para ponerla otra vez en la cuna. Después la observó durante unos minutos. Al mirarla, se le encogía el corazón. Sabía que era una falta de profesionalidad involucrarse tanto, pero no podía evitarlo. Todos los bebés necesitaban amor, pero aquella niña por encima de todo.

Imaku ya estaba dormida, y ella debería estarlo también. Le dolía la cabeza, pero le parecía un es fuerzo demasiado grande buscar una aspirina, así que se volvió a la cama.

* * *

**Sigo cumpliendo con lo prometido, por cierto ya casi acabo el semestre, así que veo en subirlo dos o tres veces ¿qué opinan? Espero sus opiniones**

**Besos**

**__****Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**


	6. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación de la novela Amor en público de Penny Jordan.**

* * *

_**Amor en público**_

_**Penny Jordan**_

**Capítulo 4**

Sakura esperó, un poco preocupada, a que Imaku se despertara. Cuando la niña abrió los ojos, se quedó confusa, al ver una cara que le resultaba extraña.

Eran las siete de la mañana y la niñera estaba rondando dudosa por la habitación. Despacio, Sakura se apartó para que la niña pudiera ver una cara familiar, pero en vez de tranquilizarse cuando la vio, se puso a llorar.

Inmediatamente, Sakura la tomó en brazos y empezó a acariciarla, y sintió cómo los latidos acelerados de su corazón se iban calmando.

-Yo no le gusto al bebé -dijo Rin de mal humor-. Es una niña mala. Yo solo me quedo en este trabajo porque necesito el dinero y por su pobre madre -observó a Sakura mientras calentaba el biberón-. No se va a tomar la leche, es una niña muy difícil -le advirtió-. Tengo muchas ganas de volver a Roma.

-¡Roma! -exclamó Sakura.

-Yo estaba trabajando allí de... de empleada doméstica en una casa cuando su madre me dijo que necesitaba a alguien que la ayudara a cuidar del bebé. Me dijo que no podía hacerlo sola y que su padre no era bueno. Se arrepentía de haberse casado con él. Era muy desagradable con ella, y discutían todo el rato. Ella no quería tener el bebé. Me enseñó las fotos de cuando vivía en Inglaterra, tenía ropa muy bonita.

El cuadro que estaba describiendo la niñera con sus cotilleos no era muy feliz, y Sakura sabía que no debería permitir que hablara así de los problemas conyugales del conde, pero en contra de su propia voluntad la escuchaba con indignación creciente mientras reflexionaba sobre el egoísmo de los padres de la pequeña.

-Fue una tragedia que muriese la madre de Imaku -eso fue lo único que dijo en toda la conversación.

-Sí, una tragedia -convino la niñera encogiéndose de hombros-. Antes del accidente habían tenido una discusión muy grande, y ella había bebido mucho vino. Me dijo que iba a dejarlo en cuanto volvieran a Roma.

Sakura intentó que no se le notara lo asombrada que estaba por la información que le estaba dando la niñera. ¿Cómo podía el conde haberse comportado así con su mujer, la madre de su hija? Ninguno de los dos quería a la niña, según la niñera, y ella parecía saber muchas cosas acerca de la vida privada de sus jefes.

-Pobre niña -murmuró Sakura mientras empezaba a darle el biberón-. Perder a su madre y tener un padre tan indiferente.

-Sí, totalmente indiferente -le confirmó la niñera.

Tal y como Sakura había sospechado, Imaku no comía muy bien, pero no intentó obligarla. Le rogó dulcemente y casi se derritió de placer cuando finalmente la niña vació el biberón y sonrió.

Había mandado a Rin abajo con la ropa sucia del bebé para poderse quedar con Imaku a solas. Estaba jugando con ella y diciéndole que era el bebé más listo del mundo cuando entró el conde.

En cuanto lo vio, Sakura sintió antipatía y rechazo. Aquel era el hombre que había tenido una discusión tan grande con su mujer que ella había salido enloquecida de la casa y había tenido un accidente mortal. Un hombre que ni había querido ni había amado a su hija.

Se puso tensa cuando él se acercó. Él se quedó tan cerca de ella que le rozó el antebrazo con la seda de la manga de la camisa.

-¿Qué tal está esta mañana? -le preguntó a Sakura mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Está cansada, pero se ha terminado el biberón -respondió ella automáticamente.

-¿Ha dormido durante toda la noche?

-Bueno... no... pero yo no pensaba que fuera a dormir de un tirón -le respondió a la defensiva-. Soy una extraña para ella, y últimamente no ha estado bien. Debe de estar muy confusa, la pobre. Ha tenido demasiados cambios en su vida.

-Por eso mismo yo pedí a la agencia una niñera que estuviera dispuesta a quedarse durante unos años con Imaku. El contrato, y estoy seguro de que ya la habrán informado, sería por cinco años. Me parece que es... poco usual que una mujer como usted estuviera dispuesta a comprometerse durante tanto tiempo -hizo una pausa y la miró deliberadamente con fijeza, de modo que Sakura notó cómo se le enrojecía la cara. ¿Qué quería decir con «una mujer como usted»? Se moría de ganas de contestarle como se merecía, pero su profesionalidad no se lo hubiera permitido. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar resoplar levemente cuando él continuó con suavidad-. Después de todo, incluso si no hay ningún hombre en su vida en este momento... -se interrumpió de nuevo y la miró de una forma que hizo que Sakura hirviera de indignación-. Desafortunadamente, a los hombres italianos les atraen mucho las mujeres inglesas, incluso aunque la experiencia haya demostrado que las relaciones entre gente de diferentes culturas se enfrentan a muchas dificultades. -Sakura no podía reprimir durante más tiempo su furia. Ella era toda una profesional, y no una muchacha descerebrada en busca de idilios. Y si eso era lo que pensaba de ella, ¿por qué la había seleccionado para el trabajo? Pero antes de que articulase palabra, el conde siguió hablando fríamente-. Tengo que admitir que en la fotografía que me envió la agencia usted parecía mucho menos... atractiva y sensual de lo que es en realidad.

¿Atractiva y sensual? ¿Ella? Sakura no sabía si sentirse ofendida o echarse a reír.

Era cierto que las fotografías que tenía la agencia no le hacían justicia del todo. Se las había hecho con el pelo recogido en una coleta. Además, en la época en que fueron tomadas, había estado cuidando a dos niños muy activos en Dubái, donde sus padres habían sido destinados, y el trabajo le había hecho perder varios kilos. Seguro que él prefería las mujeres con curvas.

-Cinco años es mucho tiempo para una mujer como usted...

Sakura no le dejó continuar.

-¿Para qué? -la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo peligroso. ¿Qué era lo que estaba insinuando?

-Usted no es una monja, y no tendría por qué tomar los votos del celibato. Sería natural que quisiera...

-Lo que yo quiero es que se me permita hacer el trabajo para el que me ha contratado, que, según tengo entendido, consiste en proporcionar estabilidad y cariño a una niña de seis meses, que ha pasado por el trauma inimaginable de perder a su madre. Y si usted cree por un momento que he venido a Italia a otra cosa... Yo soy una mujer moderna, conde, y le aseguro que no tengo intención de coquetear, ni de encontrar marido.

-En su carta de presentación dice que le encantan los niños.

-Sí -afirmó. Quizá él hubiera cambiado de opinión sobre contratarla por lo que había pasado el día anterior. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Entonces, no sería muy descabellado pensar que quiera tener los suyos propios.

Sakura abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. ¡Por supuesto que quería formar su propia familia con un hombre que la quisiera, pero no por el momento!

-Estoy dispuesta a firmar el contrato. Quiero ocuparme de Imaku durante los próximos cinco años -ya se había comprometido emocionalmente con la niña. Por nada del mundo la abandonaría a un padre que no la quería.

-Muy bien. Entonces iremos a mi despacho para que firme el contrato.

Sin embargo, mientras Sakura lo seguía hasta la puerta, él le preguntó:

-¿No se le está olvidando algo?

Entonces, él se acercó a la cuna de Imaku, que estaba durmiendo, y ella corrió tras él.

-No la despierte -susurró-. Necesita dormir.

-No iba a despertarla. Solo quería que ver si estaba bien.

Mientras hablaba, su voz se suavizó y Sakura se dio cuenta, asombrada, de que estaba sonriendo. Y todavía más asombroso, le acarició suavemente con la punta de los dedos la mejilla, antes de mandarle un beso.

Lo hizo tan inconscientemente y con tanta dulzura que, si ella no hubiera sabido ciertas cosas, habría pensado que era un padre cariñoso y preocupado.

-Por cierto -le dijo mientras ella lo seguía por el pasillo-. Mis empleados me llaman Sasuke. Espero que usted haga lo mismo.

Sakura sintió que se le llenaba la boca al pronunciar su nombre en silencio. No quería analizar el efecto que tenía sobre ella.

Desagrado, sí, eso era, pensó. Pero también había otro sentimiento que se le enroscaba en el corazón como una serpiente esperando a asestar la picadura mortal.

-Tengo que salir mañana de negocios. Si Imaku se vuelve a poner enferma, por favor, llame al médico. Shizune tiene el número.

Y Sakura recordó que era aquella la niña la razón por la que se quedaría en la casa. No podía abandonarla.

Hasta llegar al despacho de Sasuke, había que recorrer varias habitaciones amuebladas ricamente, pero, sorprendentemente, su estudio era sencillo. Sencillo, pero elegante. Era la habitación de un hombre, y de un hombre especial, reconoció ella.

Se fijó en el busto de un hombre cuyos rasgos le resultaban familiares, pero no se dio cuenta de por qué hasta que oyó que Sasuke decía:

-Mi padre. Mi madre y él murieron en un accidente de aviación, junto a mis tíos más jóvenes.

A Sasuke se le cortó la respiración. Lo que acababa de contarle le hacía mucho más humano y vulnerable.

-Mi padre me animó a que estudiara arquitectura -continuó, casi como si estuviera hablando para él mismo—. Me dijo que, aunque un día sería su heredero, tenía que labrarme un futuro, y no esperar a ocupar su puesto, porque seguro que tardaría mucho.

Sakura percibió el dolor en su voz.

-Ojalá hubiera sido así.

Estaba mostrando dolor por la pérdida de sus padres, pero sin embargo, era totalmente indiferente ante la pérdida de su esposa. Ni siquiera la mencionaba cuando hablaba de Imaku. ¿Sería porque la herida aún era demasiado reciente o porque se sentía culpable de su muerte?

Observó cómo abría un cajón y sacaba unos papeles.

-Este es su contrato -le informó, y enarcó las ce as al ver que ella no se acercaba al escritorio-. Sería más fácil explicarle algunas de las cláusulas si se acercara -le dijo, señalándole el espacio que había a su lado.

Sakura obedeció de mala gana. El aire de la habitación, que le había parecido fresco cuando había entrado, se hizo sofocante. Casi no podía respirar y cada bocanada de aire estaba impregnado de una peligrosa esencia masculina.

Se puso tensa al llegar a su lado. Él puso el documento encima del escritorio, esperó a que ella lo leyera entero y le dijo:

-Si está de acuerdo y acepta el contenido íntegro del contrato, por favor, fírmelo.

Sakura lo firmó sin decir nada, y después vio cómo él hacía lo mismo.

-A partir de ahora -le dijo entonces suavemente-, es usted empleada mía y se ha comprometido a compartir parte de su futuro con Imaku.

Ella inició el movimiento para alejarse de él, pero se detuvo porque se clavó la esquina del escritorio en la cadera, y dejó escapar un quejido de dolor. Inmediatamente él se acercó para comprobar que no se hubiese hecho daño, pero para consternación de Sakura le tocó la cadera, y ella sintió los dedos fríos a través de la tela de la falda. Aunque el suave contacto fue del todo impersonal, notó que le ardía la cara. Oyó que él soltaba una maldición entre dientes y, de repente, le agarró los antebrazos y la hizo volverse completamente hacia él.

Sakura supo inmediatamente lo que iba a ocurrir. Después de todo, se lo había imaginado cien veces antes, sin poder evitarlo. Notó los latidos enloquecidos de su corazón, casi al ritmo de los de Sasuke.

Ella levantó las manos para intentar detenerlo, pero cuando sintió la suavidad de su camisa de seda, su voluntad se derrumbó. Los dedos se abrieron para palpar su pecho y la dureza de sus músculos. Cerró los ojos, mareada.

¿Se estaría volviendo loca? Temblando, abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba. Su mirada se hundió en las pupilas brillantes de Sasuke.

-No -susurró cuando vio que inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella. Pero era demasiado tarde, y él atrapó con sus labios los de Sasuke, medio abiertos para pronunciar la suave negativa. Le robó el aliento y ahogó su reticencia.

Un deseo caótico le recorrió el cuerpo. El lento movimiento de su lengua denotaba que sabía lo que hacía; primero anuló su resistencia y luego la sedujo. Obligándola a rendirse y a sentir aquel tormento fascinante. ¿Por qué, con el mero roce de su boca, necesitaba pegarse más a él y que sus labios permanecieran unidos para siempre?

Las manos que la habían aprisionado ya no la agarraban, sino que acariciaban delicadamente su nuca y su pelo. Estaba absorta disfrutando de la perfección de aquel beso.

Su cuerpo ardía de deseo... de repente sintió un pánico que hizo que reaccionara y lo empujó hacia atrás para liberarse. Le preguntó, sin intentar disimular sus emociones:

-¿Por qué ha hecho eso?

Sasuke se preguntó qué haría ella sí le dijera la verdad, que la había besado porque había sido incapaz de controlarse.

Fingió una frialdad que no sentía en absoluto y le respondió:

-Lo he hecho porque ambos sabemos que es lo que usted ha estado esperando que hiciera desde el primer momento en que la vi. Era inevitable que ocurriese y las cosas serán más fáciles una vez que ya ha ocurrido.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-No -dijo rápidamente-. Eso no es cierto. Yo nunca...

-Sí -Sasuke no la dejó continuar-. Cuando la vi en la calle comiendo el helado, miró mis labios como si fuera a mí a quien quisiera probar en realidad, y quizá así haya satisfecho su curiosidad...

Sakura sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir aquello?

-No -se resistió a aceptarlo y le respondió-. Usted era el que me estaba mirando el pecho -lo acusó sin tapujos. Nunca habría dicho aquello de una forma tan clara, pero él la había obligado a protegerse a sí misma.

-¿Porque quería probarlos? -sugirió él suavemente, y se encogió de hombros-. Muy bien, es posible que lo hiciera porque usted llevaba una camiseta muy ajustada -deliberadamente, dejó que la frase se alargara para cargarla de sentido.

Sakura se quedó pálida. No estaba acostumbrada a aquel tipo de conversaciones, y sintió frío y calor al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo podía él permanecer tan calmado cuando ella estaba tan...?

No podía trabajar para él de ninguna manera. Miró el contrato que acababa de firmar, y como si Sasuke le hubiera leído el pensamiento, le dijo con suavidad:

-Me temo que es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse... Se ha comprometido.

* * *

**Ese si que fue una gran y enorme beso, pero esa declaración lo arruino todo.**

**Una disculpa por la tardanza pero ya saben, la universidad, ayer me tuvieron hasta muy tarde haciendo una trabajo grupal -que al final fue de unos tantos, espero subir el miércoles o hasta el viernes el siguiente... depende de sus comentarios y del manga.**

**Besos**

**_Elaine Haruno de Uchiha_**


	7. Chapter 5

_******Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación de la novela Amor en público de Penny Jordan.**_

* * *

_**Amor en público**_

_**Penny Jordan**_

**Capítulo 5**

Unas horas después, mientras sonreía a Imaku, Sakura pensaba en todo aquello. La niña estaba jugando sobre una manta que ella había extendido en el suelo. Ya había atrapado su corazón. Pero, en lo que se refería a su padre...

Se estremeció al recordar lo que había ocurrido. ¿Cómo podía haberse comportado de aquella forma? No lo sabía y no quería saberlo. Lo mejor era que se olvidara de todo.

Había pasado toda la mañana con Imaku, hablándole y jugando con ella para que su presencia se hiciera familiar enseguida. También había estado inspeccionando todas las cosas que había en las habitaciones destinadas al bebé.

Había descubierto que toda su ropita era nueva y demasiado exquisita. No había nada que fuera práctico, con lo que Imaku pudiera jugar, crecer y experimentar en la vida. Todo estaba sin estrenar y parecía que lo habían comprado de una vez; probablemente alguien que no sabía lo que necesitaba un bebé. ¿Dónde estaba la ropa resistente y cómoda que precisaba la niña?

Shizune, el ama de llaves, fue a verla para decirle que le subirían algo ligero a la hora de comer, pues Sasuke había dicho que tendría que cenar con él por la noche.

¡Cenar con él! Sakura lo asimiló y se puso a temblar. Le preguntó a Shizune.

-No he visto a Rin en toda la mañana. ¿Sabe dónde está?

-Probablemente, ya habrá llegado a Roma -respondió la señora con seriedad-. Bajó esta mañana y telefoneó a su novio, y cuando terminó la llamada, me dijo que no quería quedarse más tiempo.

A Sakura no le sorprendió, teniendo en cuenta la conversación que habían tenido.

Shizune continuó:

-No ha sido una gran pérdida. No estaba capacita da para el trabajo, pero conociendo a la madre... —se interrumpió, e hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

-El accidente debió de ser algo terrible para todos ustedes -dijo Sakura, con tacto.

El ama de llaves se encogió de hombros.

-Apenas la conocíamos. No le gustaba el palacio, prefería Roma. Y cuando llegó aquí... Bueno, todo lo que sé es que se marchó en pleno ataque de furia, gritando que nunca había querido tener un hijo y que estaba arruinándole la vida. ¿Qué madre abandonaría a su bebé así? -terminó, totalmente indignada.

-Imaku no solo tenía una madre -apuntó Sakura. El ama de llaves no estaba describiendo a la mujer de Sasuke en términos muy halagadores, pero siempre había varias versiones de la misma historia, se dijo a sí misma. ¿Quién sabía si él no la habría vuelto loca para que ella se comportase de aquel modo?

-Pfff... el padre era tan malo como ella.

Sakura no podía creer que el ama de llaves criticase a Sasuke, y además ante ella, que era una empleada nueva.

-Es una maravilla que usted esté aquí. Por fin la pequeña Imaku va a tener a alguien que la cuide como es debido, Aquella otra chica... No ha sido ninguna pérdida, y mucho menos para la niña.

Y se fue, antes de que Sakura pudiera preguntarle si Imaku tenía o no tenía otra ropa que no fuera la que había en aquella habitación.

Cuando terminó la reunión, Sasuke abrió el maletín y sacó una carta que había recibido aquella mañana. Ya la había leído, pero necesitaba hacerlo de nuevo.

Era de Anko Mitarashi, la mujer para la que Sakura había trabajado anteriormente. Había obtenido su dirección a través de la agencia, cuando había estado pidiendo referencias sobre Sakura como niñera.

Anko empezaba con una disculpa por no haber contestado antes. La mujer explicaba que la habían trasladado a Nueva York y que había tardado bastan te en recibir la carta de Sasuke.

Continuaba diciéndole que no tenía intención de alarmarlo, pero que se sentía obligada a advertirle sobre Sakura. No tenía ninguna queja sobre ella en cuanto a cómo había cuidado de sus dos hijos, pero sin embargo había descubierto que se había acostado con su marido. La carta decía así:

_Por descontado, para las chicas de hoy en día, acostarse con alguien no tiene mucho significado. Puesto que ella ya había notificado su renuncia al trabajo, no era muy efectivo amenazarla con el despido, aunque mirando atrás, supongo que debería haberlo comunicado a su agencia. Me atrevería a decir que mi marido no ha sido el único. Aunque no tengo ninguna queja con respecto al trato que mis hijos recibieron por su parte, le aconsejaría que estuviera atento._

Ya era tarde para que él tomase ninguna medida al respecto, por supuesto. Imaku necesitaba a Sakura demasiado como para despedirla.

Quizá aquella relación había significado para ella mucho más de lo que Anko Mitarashi suponía, y Sakura se hubiera enamorado de aquel hombre.

Con irritación, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando buscar excusas para Sakura.

Al contrario que su primo Sai, a él no le gustaba la ciudad, por lo cual había preferido trabajar desde su palacio, que acondicionar un estudio o una oficina en la ciudad.

Pensar en su primo le hizo fruncir el ceño. Después del accidente, Sasuke había ido a su apartamento de Roma a recoger las cosas de la niña y se había encontrado la cuna metida en la habitación más pequeña, con toda la ropita amontonada en un rincón. Los armarios estaban llenos con los vestidos de diseño de Ino.

Sin pensárselo, había ido a la tienda de ropa para bebés más exclusiva de Roma y había comprado todo el equipo para la niña, y un armario completo de vestidos.

Todos aquellos recuerdos le hacían preguntarse si Sai e Ino estarían vivos aún de no haber sido por su insistencia en que visitaran el palacio para intentar arreglar su matrimonio. De mal humor, Edward reconoció que se sentía culpable. Pero otra persona debe ría sentirse más culpable que él: Shion Yamanaka, la madre de Ino y la abuela de Imaku.

Aquella mujer se había enfurecido cuando los dos jóvenes se casaron. Ella tema otros planes para su hija: quería que fuera a Los Ángeles, donde había un productor que quería ofrecerle algunos papeles en sus películas.

En el mismo momento en que Sasuke había conocido a Shion le había desagradado. Le había dejado claro que la única cosa beneficiosa que veía en el matrimonio de su hija era que Sasuke, el primo de su yerno, era inmensamente rico.

Él pensaba que Shion era una de esas mujeres que querían reescribir su propia historia en la vida de sus hijas. Había intentado por todos los medios con vencer a su hija de que abortase, y Sasuke había intervenido para evitarlo, prometiendo que él se haría cargo de todos los gastos que pudiera suponer aquella niña. Así que, mediante aquella promesa, era como había llegado a convertirse en su ángel de la guarda temporal.

Mientras conducía hacia las afueras de la ciudad, Sasuke consiguió resistir la tentación de llamar al palacio para ver qué tal estaba Imaku. No sabía muy bien si el motivo era que no quería que Sakura Haruno creyera que la estaba controlando o que no quería exponerse al peligroso placer de oír su voz.

Ya era tarde para negar que era demasiado peligrosa y tentadora, una complicación más en su vida. Debería haberlo pensado mucho mejor antes de invitarla a entrar en su vida.

De cualquier forma, lo más importante de su vida era Imaku, y tenía que centrarse en ella y olvidar sus deseos de adulto.

Imaku necesitaba la seguridad que Sakura podía proporcionarle, sobre todo en los primeros años de su vida, y no podía poner aquello en peligro. Además, incluso si él era lo suficientemente tonto como para sentir atracción hacia ella ¿no había matado aquella atracción la carta de Anko Mitarashi?

Entonces, no entendía por qué había cancelado la reunión que debería haber tenido aquella tarde y se dirigía a casa. ¿Por qué? Por Imaku, por supuesto. Shizune lo había llamado para informarle de que Rin se había despedido, y él quería cerciorarse de que estaba en las mejores manos posibles.

El jardín que había debajo de la ventana de la habitación de la niña era maravilloso, y Sakura no podía esperar para dar un paseo. En su opinión, los bebés necesitaban estar al aire libre, aunque con aquel tiempo, tendría que protegerla muy bien del sol. Había encontrado un carrito que claramente estaba sin estrenar, lo que le pareció muy mal. ¡Imaku tenía seis meses, y nunca la habían sacado a pasear!

La vistió tan cómodamente como pudo, y se echó a reír encantada cuando la niña levantó los bracitos espontáneamente hacia ella. Shizune la ayudó a bajar el carrito hasta el jardín, y allí se dio cuenta de que debería haber tomado un sombrero para protegerse la cabeza. Pero ya no había forma de volver a subir las escaleras con la niña, ni tampoco podía dejarla allí sola.

Imaku gorgoteaba alegremente a la vez que avanzaban despacio por el espléndido jardín. Mientras empujaba la silla, Sakura le comentaba las cosas que veían a la niña.

-Mira, Imaku -le dijo, moviendo el carrito en la dirección adecuada para que la niña pudiera ver lo que ella le estaba enseñando-, Rosas.

La sacó de la silla y se acercó con ella a las flores, aspirando su fragancia, intensificada por el calor, y soltó una carcajada cuando vio que la niña la imitaba, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Rosa -silabeó, abrazándola fuerte. Se oía el ruido del agua a lo lejos. Cuando se dio la vuelta para poner otra vez a Imaku en el carrito, se dio cuenta de que no estaban solas. El doctor no se había anunciado y estaba observándolas.

-Qué escena tan deliciosa -le lanzó el cumplido con un encanto a la vieja usanza, mientras le sonreía-. Discúlpeme si la he asustado. Pensé en venir para ver qué tal estaba la pequeña paciente, pero ahora veo que la visita ha sido innecesaria.

Sakura agradeció la opinión del doctor.

-Parece que está perfectamente. No tiene nada de fiebre y ha comido muy bien. Me gustaría que empezara a comer algo más sustancioso, pero tengo la firme opinión de que los bebés deben comer solo alimentos naturales.

-Seguro que Sasuke estará de acuerdo con eso -comentó el doctor-. Él es mucho mejor padre para la niña que... Pero ahí está, así que podrá usted comentar sus preocupaciones acerca de la comida de la niña a él mismo.

Sakura se ruborizó y notó que se aceleraba el pulso. No era extraño que estuviera mareada; hacía unos instantes, el calor del jardín le había parecido soportable, pero en cuanto vio aparecer a Sasuke casi no podía respirar. Debería haberse protegido la cabeza del sol para evitar que volviera la horrible jaqueca del día anterior.

-Ah, Sasuke -saludó el doctor-. Acabo de presenciar una escena deliciosa; su encantadora Sakura le estaba enseñando las rosas a Imaku.

«Su encantadora Sakura»... El doctor hacía que pareciese como si ellos estuvieran... Rápidamente, empezó a explicar:

-Creo que es muy importante que los bebés reciban estímulos sensoriales, y estas rosas...

-Mi madre las plantó. Adoraba su olor.

Realmente, había cometido un grave error al salir al jardín sin sombrero, pero su orgullo no le iba a permitir mostrar delante de Sasuke que se había equivocado.

Imaku lo había visto también, y estaba sonriendo y dando pataditas de alegría. Levantaba las manos para que la tomara en brazos. Sasuke lo hizo enseguida, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Sakura. Por alguna razón, cuando la sostuvo, le pareció la viva imagen de la paternidad.

-Es maravilloso ver cómo la pequeña ha empezado a reaccionar después de todo lo que ha ocurrido -dijo el doctor, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Fue toda una suerte que ella no estuviera en el coche -se interrumpió, le puso una mano a Sasuke en el hombro y exclamó suavemente-: Lo siento, amigo, si lo estoy disgustando. No he olvidado que usted perdió a alguien a quería mucho en aquella tragedia.

Sakura no podía creerlo. Según todo lo que le habían dicho, Sasuke y su esposa estaban a punto de divorciarse, pero según lo que decía el doctor, parecía que la quería mucho. Sakura no quiso analizar la desagradable sensación que le estaba produciendo aquella revelación. No podían ser celos de una mujer que había muerto, porque... ¿Por qué? «No pienses en ello», le advirtió su instinto de protección. Todo aquello era demasiado.

De repente, supo que iba a desmayarse y sintió alivio por no tener a Imaku en brazos. El siguiente sentimiento fue de fastidio, porque Sasuke iba a ser testigo de su debilidad.

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba sentada, apoyada en un árbol, bajo la sombra. El doctor estaba a su lado y Sasuke, de pie, la miraba muy serio.

Sakura preguntó ansiosamente por Imaku.

-¿Y la niña? -dijo temblando.

-Sana y salva en su carrito -contestó el médico- Sasuke la ha sentado allí, y después la ha traído a usted bajo este árbol. ¿Cómo se siente? Nos ha dado un buen susto.

-Yo... estoy bien -aseguró Sakura-. Creo que he estado demasiado tiempo al sol.

-Tiene usted razón -convino el doctor-. Pero... -hizo una pausa y miró a Sasuke.

-Acabo de contarle al doctor el accidente de ayer. Cree que podría tener una conmoción cerebral.

¡Conmoción cerebral! Sakura lo miró sin dar crédito.

-He trabajado en un hospital -le recordó-, y creo que sabría si tengo una conmoción o no. Estoy segura de que es una simple insolación.

Una ceja oscura se arqueó irónicamente.

-Uno creería que con su experiencia como enfermera, sabría que hay que llevar sombrero -dijo él secamente-. Creo que lo mejor es que le hagan un reconocimiento. El doctor iba camino del hospital, y la va a llevar allí.

¿El hospital? Se quedó mirándolos fijamente.

-No es necesario -protestó ella obstinadamente-. No puedo irme al hospital. ¿Quién va a cuidar a Imaku?

-Yo -le dijo Sasuke- Y con respecto a lo de no ir al hospital... Soy su jefe, y es mi deber insistir en que vaya, incluso si tengo que llevarla yo mismo -le advirtió con tranquilidad, pero con firmeza.

Aquello era ridículo. Sakura sabía que no tenía ninguna conmoción cerebral, pero ninguno de los dos hombres iba a escucharla.

-Sasuke tiene razón -añadió el doctor suavemente-. Puede que usted piense que el accidente no le ha causado ningún daño, pero es mejor que lo comprobemos. Desafortunadamente, los síntomas de una conmoción cerebral son los mismos que los de una insolación. Así todos nos quedaremos tranquilos.

Parecía que no le quedaba otra alternativa que irse con el doctor al hospital.

-Si no se encuentra lo suficientemente bien como para llegar a mí coche... -le dijo amablemente. Por el rabillo del ojo veía a Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

-Estoy perfectamente -contestó ella, fingiendo despreocupación.

Cuando se incorporó, tuvo que apretar fuertemente la mandíbula para controlar el mareo. Vio que Sasuke entrecerraba los ojos y la observaba fijamente, pero antes de que dijera nada, Imaku empezó a llorar. Los tres la miraron al mismo tiempo, pero fue Sakura la que empezó a andar hacia ella primero. Sin embargo, Sasuke se adelantó y le ordenó de mal humor:

-Estese quieta. ¿Es que quiere desmayarse otra vez? Yo cuidaré de Imaku. Voy a acompañarla al coche.

Su autoritarismo hizo que Sakura se enfureciera. Se sentía como si su profesionalidad estuviera siendo cuestionada, y le contestó sin miramientos;

-Se refiere a que va a cuidarla como lo estaba haciendo antes de que yo llegara, dejándola en manos de una chica que no tenía ningún interés ni experiencia, y que no la estaba alimentando apropiadamente por ignorancia...

Horrorizada, se detuvo. Fuera cual fuera su opinión, no debía publicarla a los cuatro vientos. Sin embargo, había algo en aquel hombre que la hacía reaccionar de una forma en que nunca antes lo había hecho. Estaba rompiendo la regla de mantener una distancia entre los dos y lo sabía, pero no había podido reprimirse. Miró hacia atrás y vio que, afortunadamente, el doctor estaba bastante lejos como para haberla oído. Pero Sasuke sí lo había oído todo.

-Si con eso quiere decir lo que creo que quiere decir-contestó con la voz peligrosamente calmada-, déjeme decirle que yo sí estaba preocupado por la incompetencia de la chica, y por eso la contraté a usted.

Sakura sabía que lo más inteligente hubiera sido aprovechar la oportunidad que él le estaba brindando para disculparse, pero sin querer, continuó de forma casi agresiva:

-Necesita ropa. Lo que tiene es muy poco práctico y demasiado formal. Parece como si alguien hubiera ido a...

Se detuvo, al ver la forma en que la estaba miran do. Secamente, Sasuke respondió:

-No pude hacer otra cosa. La ropa que tenía la niña... Ino no era la mejor de las madres -se encogió de hombros en un gesto de impotencia-. Si, debido a mi inexperiencia, no compré las cosas más apropiadas, puede remediarse fácilmente. Pero mientras tanto, va a hacerme el favor de irse con el doctor.

Sin trazas de cambiar de idea. Sasuke permaneció entre el cochecito y Sakura, hasta que el doctor llegó hasta ellos; entonces dijo:

-Ya lo hemos hecho perder mucho tiempo. Vamos a acompañar a la señorita Haruno hasta el coche para que puedan irse al hospital. Por favor, llámenme en cuanto tengan los resultados de las pruebas.

Sakura estuvo a punto de decir que nada de aquello era necesario, pero por precaución se mantuvo en silencio. Lo último que quería era parecer aún más infantil y petulante.

Cuando llegaron al coche y Sakura estaba a punto de sentarse, pensó que ojalá hubiera podido darle a Imaku un beso de despedida, y entonces, para su sorpresa, Sasuke le acercó a la niña y la inclinó para que ella pudiera besarla, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Era un hombre complejo, arrogante y controlado en un instante, y al minuto siguiente, tan cercano a ella como si entendiera todas y cada una de sus emociones.

Sakura besó tiernamente a la niña, y le susurró al oído:

-No te preocupes, pequeñina, volveré muy pronto.

Estaba preocupada y miró a Sasuke con cara de angustia.

-¿Quién le va a dar los biberones? He dejado algunos preparados en el frigorífico, pero Rin se ha ido y...

-Soy perfectamente capaz de darle el biberón -le aseguró Sasuke secamente-. No será la primera vez que lo haga, se lo aseguro.

-No la meta prisas, ¿eh? -le dijo con ansiedad-. Necesita un poco de tiempo.

-No la meteré prisas.

Sasuke ya se estaba alejando de ella, y Sakura cerró la puerta del coche a regañadientes. Pero era su jefe, y tenía que hacer lo que le mandase aunque no le pareciera necesario.

La última cosa que pensó antes de que el doctor arrancase el coche era que, por lo menos, de aquella forma no tendría que pasar por la prueba de cenar con él.

* * *

**Bueno tendrá su visita al doctor... ¿cómo le irá a Sasuke como papá de tiempo completo?**

_**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**_


	8. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación de la novela Amor en público de Penny Jordan.**_

* * *

_**Amor en público**_

_**Penny Jordan**_

**Capítulo 6**

En la tranquilidad de la habitación del hospital. Sakura empezó a vestirse. Justo como ella pensaba, las pruebas habían confirmado que solo tenía una insolación. Cuando el doctor le dio, con una gran sonrisa, los resultados, le había molestado mucho que Sasuke no estuviera allí para poder soltar le un «Se lo dije». Pero lo que más deseaba era volver al palacio con Imaku.

Sin embargo, el doctor le dijo que Sasuke había insistido en que pasara la noche en el hospital.

-Solo ha sido el sol -protestó ella. El doctor asintió, pero le dijo

- Cuando se ha sido testigo de una tragedia como la que vio Sasuke, es comprensible que quiera asegurarse de que usted no está herida.

No le quedó otro remedio que permanecer en la habitación privada que el conde había reservado para ella.

Así que en aquella mañana cálida se estaba vistiendo y preguntándose cuánto tardaría en llegar al palacio. ¿Mandaría Sasuke a alguien a recogerla, o tendría que volver por sí misma? No podía esperar que el doctor, con lo ocupado que estaba, la llevara.

El servicio del hospital le había lavado y plancha do la ropa que llevaba el día anterior, y se había dado una ducha muy reconfortante. Eran las ocho en punto.

¿Se habría dado cuenta Imaku de que no estaba con ella? ¿La habría echado de menos? Sakura se había despertado varias veces durante la noche, muy preocupada por la niña.

Oyó que llamaban a la puerta y pensó que le llevarían el desayuno. Sin embargo, cuando dijo «pase» se quedó asombrada al ver que Sasuke se asomaba a la habitación.

Menos mal que estaba completamente vestida. Le preguntó ansiosamente:

-¿Dónde está Imaku? ¿Quién se ha quedado con ella?

-Está aquí conmigo -le contestó él, dejándola más asombrada aún. El abrió del todo la puerta y empujó el carrito hacia dentro. Para alegría de Sakura, la niña la reconoció y sonrió.

Inmediatamente la tomó en brazos y la arrulló cariñosamente.

-¿Quién es la niña más bonita, eh? ¿Te has terminado el biberón? Déjame ver ese dientecito que te está saliendo.

-No necesita verlo, yo puedo asegurarle que ha salido ya -le dijo Sasuke, y le enseñó una diminuta marca de un diente en su dedo.

Sakura no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír.

-No es gracioso. Tiene unos dientes afilados -dijo él secamente.

-Muchas gracias por traerla. He estado preocupada por ella.

La amargura con que la miró la dejó silenciosa, ¿Qué era lo que había podido enfadarlo tanto? ¿Sería que ella hubiera estado preocupada por la niña? Al fin y al cabo, para eso la habían contratado. ¿O quizá fuera que su instinto paternal por fin se había despertado y estaba celoso de que Imaku pudiera tomarle mucho cariño?

Con irritación, Sasuke se preguntó qué era lo que tenía Sakura que le llegaba a lo más hondo. En todo el tiempo en que había estado con Ino, nunca la había oído la más mínima expresión de preocupación por la niña, y sin embargo Sakura, a la que solo hacía veinticuatro horas que conocía, estaba ansiosa por tener cerca a Imaku.

Para eso la había contratado, se recordó a sí mismo. Esa era la única razón. Igual que la única razón que había tenido para ir a recoger a Sakura al hospital había sido Imaku.

-Dijo ayer que la niña necesitaba ropa, así que he pensado que podríamos ir a Florencia ahora y comprar lo que usted considere necesario.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida de pensar que había alguna razón personal para que él hubiera ido a buscarla?

En realidad, tenía que poner en orden sus sentimientos. Él no representaba nada para ella, ni siquiera le gustaba. Así que tendría que aprender la lección por dolorosa que fuera.

Una hora después, caminaban por una de las calles comerciales más elegantes de Florencia en busca de ropa para Imaku. La gente iba vestida con un estilo asombroso, y Sasuke y la niña no desentonaban. Con su ropa sencilla, Sakura se sentía demasiado consciente de sí misma, como si fuera una intrusa en aquel mundo.

-Dentro de poco tenemos que volver al palacio, porque Imaku tiene que tomarse el biberón -le dijo a Sasuke.

-Ya lo sé. He traído un par de biberones; están aquí -respondió él, dando unos golpecitos a la bolsa que colgaba del carrito.

Sakura intentó no demostrar lo mal que le había sentado aquella usurpación de sus tareas. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si los había preparado él, pero se contuvo. Imaku era la hija de Sasuke, se recordó a sí misma, y ella debería sentirse contenta de que él se hiciera responsable de ella, en vez de sentirse desplazada e innecesaria.

-Creo que podríamos continuar durante media hora y después descansar un rato -dijo Sasuke- Hay un hotel estupendo cerca de aquí, y conozco al dueño.

Por supuesto, pensó Sakura, mientras seguían caminando por la calle, en dirección a un animado mercadillo. Los ojos le brillaron cuando anunció con ironía:

-Mire, esto es mucho mejor. Estoy segura de que aquí encontraremos las cosas que Imaku necesita.

Pero, para su sorpresa, en vez de negarse enseguida, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y continuó andando hacia el primer puesto.

Había muchísima gente. Los turistas en busca de gangas se mezclaban con los paseantes, y cuando Sakura, decididamente, empezó a meterse entre la multitud, Sasuke la tomó del brazo. Ella se volvió a preguntarle qué pasaba, y él le dijo:

-Estos lugares son muy pintorescos e interesantes, pero por favor, quédese cerca de mí. Hay muchos carteristas en busca de víctimas.

¡Estaba preocupado por ella! Se le aceleró el corazón. De repente, la gente se agolpó a su alrededor y, con el empujón Sakura perdió un poco el equilibrio, y se apoyó sobre él sin querer. Intentó echarse hacia atrás, pero no había espacio, y sus pechos quedaron totalmente aplastados contra el torso de Sasuke. Él la agarró poniéndole una mano en una cadera. Sakura se puso temblar cuando se dio cuenta de que la parte baja de su cuerpo estaba también apoyada en su fuerte muslo.

Todo su sistema nervioso se veía afectado por aquel contacto. Sakura era consciente de él, de un modo involuntario y alarmante y lo sentía en cada poro de la piel. Nunca había experimentado una impresión así.

-Imaku -dijo por fin, para disimular y conseguir separarse de él. No quería que notase que los pezones se le habían endurecido.

-Espere un momento -la tomó por un brazo y Sakura sintió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza-. Vamos por aquí -le dijo Sasuke, señalándole uno de los puestos.

Al principio, Sakura creyó que habría visto ropa para Imaku, pero para su asombro, la estaba guiando hacia un puesto de sombreros.

-Necesita uno para protegerse del sol.

-Sí, es verdad -convino Sakura, dudosa. Con una rápida ojeada, había visto que el precio de los sombreros era bastante caro. Estaban hechos a mano y eran exquisitos.

-Son sombreros de un diseñador italiano muy famoso -le dijo la vendedora.

-Son preciosos, pero me temo que un poco caros para mí.

-Pero si son una ganga -respondió la mujer-. Pruébese este. Es perfecto para usted, y le prometo que vale la pena pagar lo que valen. Se pueden doblar, además.

Antes de que pudiera negarse de nuevo, la mujer le puso a Sakura el sombrero en las manos, y ella sintió el suave tacto de la paja con la que estaban tejidos. Empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero Sasuke dijo:

-Nos lo llevamos -y le alargó el dinero a la señora, que animada por el éxito que había tenido, siguió diciendo que Imaku también necesitaba uno.

-Para ir a juego con la mamá -terminó.

¡Con la mamá! Sakura apartó los ojos rápidamente, pero se cruzó con los de Sasuke.

¿Por qué le dolía el corazón de aquella manera tan peligrosa? ¿Era el secreto deseo de que Imaku, la niña a la que había tomado tanto cariño en tan poco tiempo, fuera en realidad hija suya y de Sasuke? Aquella insolación debía de haber sido más fuerte de lo que había pensado. No podía permitir que sus pensamientos continuaran en aquella dirección.

Mientras se alejaban del puesto, Sakura empezó a rebuscar el dinero en su bolso.

-¿Qué está haciendo? -preguntó él cuando la vio. Sakura se lo explicó, y Sasuke se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

-El sombrero es algo que usted necesita para trabajar, y por lo tanto, yo lo pagaré.

-No puedo dejar que lo pague usted.

-Pues no le queda más remedio -atajó él-. Miré, allí hay una tienda de ropa para bebés.

Unos momentos después, en la tienda, Sakura eligió varios trajecitos para la niña. Sasuke tomó uno y se lo enseñó, pero ella respondió:

-Ese color no le queda bien a Imaku.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios y la mirada cálida de sus ojos tomaron a Sakura por sorpresa. No podían ser para ella, pensó, tenían que ser para la niña.

-¿Está segura de que con esto es suficiente? -le preguntó él cuando terminaron.

-Sí, porque va a crecer tan rápidamente que sería una tontería comprar más cosas.

Imaku, que había estado dormida todo el tiempo, se despertó, y Sakura supo que enseguida tendría hambre.

-Si ese hotel que mencionó no está lejos, creo que sería una buena idea ir para allá.

En cuanto oyó la voz de Sakura, Imaku se volvió y alzó la cabecita para que la tomaran en brazos. Ella lo hizo rápidamente y le dijo:

-Ya llega la hora del biberón, pequeñita.

Se lo dijo automáticamente en italiano, y el dueño de la tienda se rio y le explicó que él tenía un nieto de la edad de Imaku. La niña ya estaba completamente despierta, y empezó a ejercitar su único dientecillo en el cuello de Sakura.

-Oh, no, señorita, eso no se hace -le dijo Sasuke, y la puso de nuevo en el carrito.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Sakura se preguntó qué impresión se habría llevado el dueño. ¿Habría pensado que era solo la niñera, o que Sasuke y ella eran una pareja e Imaku era su hija?

De repente, se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era autodestructivo. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que se hubiera encariñado tanto con Imaku; no podía permitirse el lujo de enamorarse también del padre.

¿Enamorarse de Sasuke? ¿Ella? No, era imposible. Era un hombre demasiado sexy y arrogante como para que eso sucediera. Además, su actitud con el bebé...

Pero, ¿cuál era exactamente su actitud hacía Imaku? En aquel momento, estaba actuando como si la paternidad fuera algo totalmente natural en él.

-Es por aquí.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que Sasuke la estaba esperando para cruzar la calle y sacudió la cabeza para intentar desechar aquellos pensamientos inquietantes.

Mientras caminaban, unos instantes después, por el bellísimo vestíbulo del hotel. Sakura notó que atraía las miradas de aprobación de los hombres con los que se cruzaban. Instintivamente, se acercó un poco más a Sasuke y al carrito, y vio cómo él fruncía el ceño. ¿No quería que se le acercase tanto? Sin embargo, él no se alejó, sino que le puso, suavemente, la mano sobre el hombro, y le indicó una mesa un poco apartada al lado de la ventana donde podrían sentarse a comer con tranquilidad.

-Tengo que calentar el biberón de la niña -le dijo-, y me gustaría cambiarle el pañal.

Sasuke asintió.

-Yo me ocupo de todo. ¿Le gustaría tomar un café antes de que pidamos la comida?

-Sí, me encantaría -respondió Sakura mientras colocaba el carrito entre la silla y la ventana.

Cuando Sasuke volvió, estaba hablándole con ternura al bebé, e Imaku tenía los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en ella. Sasuke tuvo que admitir algo que no podía continuar negando. Era una pena que probablemente sus hijos no heredaran su precioso pelo rosa, y no estaba seguro de querer que sus hijas heredaran la tentadora boca de su madre. Crecerían atormentando a los hombres igual que ella lo estaba atormenta do a él...

Sakura se volvió a mirarlo, y él sintió que el corazón le saltaba en el pecho.

Ella también notó los latidos acelerados de su corazón, más fuertes que nunca. ¿Por qué la estaba mirando así?

-He hablado con el director y me ha dicho que tenemos una habitación a nuestra disposición para darle el biberón a Imaku cuando queramos.

Sakura intentó no demostrar que estaba impresionada.

-También he pedido el café -dijo Sasuke, y acercó una silla para sentarse a su lado. Cuando se inclinó a sonreír a Imaku, su muslo rozó el de Sakura.

El escalofrío que la recorrió fue imparable. Las imágenes que invadieron su mente fueron tan sensuales y explícitas que la asustaron. Nunca se había sentido tan atraída sexualmente por nadie. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Parecía que lo despreciaba, y al instante siguiente, su cuerpo ansiaba sus caricias y necesitaba su boca. Lo necesitaba a él.

Cuando les sirvieron el café, Sakura estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y no le prestó atención.

-Su café se va a enfriar -dijo Sasuke.

En su tono había un matiz algo seco, como de crítica, y ella se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto sensible a la más mínima variación de su voz.

-Imaku tiene hambre -le informó, algo temblorosa.

-Deme el biberón -respondió él. Llamó a un camarero y se lo entregó para que se lo calentase, y al mismo tiempo le pidió la comida, no sin antes preguntarle a Sakura si prefería pasta o pescado. Sakura eligió pasta.

Cuando el camarero les llevó el biberón, sacó a Imaku del carrito y empezó a dárselo.

-Cada día come mejor -le dijo a Sasuke con entusiasmo-. Los bebés son muy sensibles a las emociones, y ella debe de estar echando mucho de menos a su madre...

-¡Echarla de menos! -Sakura notó que se había puesto furioso-. Ino nunca quiso tener a Imaku, y cuando nació, pasaba el menor tiempo posible con ella. Quiso que le hicieran la cesárea antes de la fecha del parto porque no podía perderse un evento social...

El desagrado era patente en su voz. Estaba claro que no guardaba un buen recuerdo de su esposa. A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y acarició suavemente la mejilla de la niña, que estaba tomándose el biberón.

-Es tan encantadora. No puedo entender... -pero se detuvo. Había cosas que ella no debía decir, sobre todo cuando se referían a una mujer que ya había muerto y no podía defenderse. Después de todo, Sasuke era su jefe, y todo lo que sabía sobre ella era que había intentado robarle el coche. Era asombroso que después de aquello la hubiera contratado, aunque supiera que estaba desesperado por encontrar una niñera.

Cuando Imaku terminó su biberón, les llevaron la comida. La colocó otra vez en el carrito y, cuando levantó la cabeza, Sakura vio que el camarero le estaba llenando el vaso de vino. Se le abrieron unos ojos como platos. No estaba acostumbrada a beber alcohol, pero le habría parecido grosero rechazarlo. Además, el vino era suave y delicioso, reconoció al darle un sorbito.

A su alrededor, todas las mesas estaban llenas. Una madre muy joven que había cerca sonrió a Sakura con complicidad. Sus dos pequeños iban impecablemente vestidos y se movían con naturalidad entre los adultos.

-No, de verdad, no puedo más -protestó Sakura suavemente, rechazando un capuchino. Había comido un delicioso plato de pasta con carne, un helado de tiramisú y se había bebido un vaso de vino tinto. Se sentía totalmente relajada, pero no tanto como para olvidar sus responsabilidades.

-Voy a llevar a Imaku arriba para cambiarla -dijo.

-Muy bien.

Cuando se levantó, él la ayudó a mover el carrito y a sacarlo al vestíbulo para dirigirse a los ascensores. Subieron al cuarto piso y Sasuke sacó la llave para abrir la habitación.

-Este hotel era originariamente una vivienda privada, pero al hacer la reforma conservaron todo lo posible.

-Es una maravilla -respondió ella, admirando las antigüedades y los frescos.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso. La habitación era grande y tenía balcones con vistas al río. En el centro había una enorme cama.

-Me llevo a Imaku al baño -por algún motivo, Sakura había pensado que él no las acompañaría a la habitación, y estaba muy nerviosa. Quizá no tenía una razón lógica, pero no podía evitar reaccionar así.

Sakura entró en el baño con la niña y, a través de la puerta entreabierta, vio que Sasuke hacía una llamada con el móvil mientras cambiaba a Imaku. Él estaba preguntando cuánto iban a tardar en reparar el Ferrari y cuándo podría ir a recogerlo. Sakura besó a la niña y empezó a vestirla otra vez.

-Eres tan deliciosa, que te comería -le dijo al bebé con dulzura.

Sasuke lo oyó. ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer, tan sexy y maternal al mismo tiempo, que le hacía desear que fuera la madre de sus hijos?

Las palabras que Sakura le estaba diciendo al bebé solo eran un suave eco de lo que él quería decirle a Sakura. Y no solo decírselo, pensó mientras escuchaba al mecánico decirle que el Ferrari estaba casi listo. Sasuke colgó el teléfono y se puso rígido cuando ella salió del baño con la niña.

-Creo que ya podemos bajar -le dijo ella, caminando hacia el carrito. Cuando llegó al lado de Sasuke, el bebé se dio la vuelta en sus brazos hacia su pecho. Sasuke sabía que aquello era un impulso instintivo; como también fue una respuesta instintiva la suya ante aquella imagen. Imaku no era su hija, pero él quería que lo fuera, y ver a Sakura dándole su dedo para que lo chupara mientras la dejaba con ternura en el carrito le produjo emociones que habría jurado que era imposible sentir antes de que ella llegara a su vida.

Después de un instante, Imaku se había dormido. Sonriendo, Sakura se dio la vuelta y soltó un pequeño grito de susto al toparse con algo.

No se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke estaba justo detrás de ella, así que sin poder evitarlo se encontró frente a frente con él, y sus cuerpos totalmente pegados. En aquel momento deseó estar en cualquier otro sitio, menos allí. Quiso que hubiera mil kilómetros de distancia entre ellos, pero al mismo tiempo estar mil milímetros más cerca. Quería...

-¿Por qué me está mirando de ese modo? -le preguntó temblorosa, y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza-. Si es por el Ferrari, le pagaré la reparación.

-Al diablo con el Ferrari -respondió Sasuke, dejándola asombrada por la fuerza con la que había reaccionado—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el maldito coche.

-Entonces ¿por qué, qué quiere? -Sakura estaba temblando e intentó separarse de él, pero Sasuke le había puesto la mano en el hombro y la estaba acariciando...

Ella cerró los ojos, incapaz de contenerse. Aquello no podía estar sucediéndole a ella. Sus caricias no podían ser reales. Lo miró a la cara. Solo la visión de su boca la hacía sentirse débil. Quería dibujarla con los dedos, con la lengua, con los labios. Sentía que todo su cuerpo se moría de deseo por él. Como si estuviera ocurriendo a cámara lenta, vio cómo bajaba su cabeza y su rostro se acercaba. Se estremeció cuando sintió cómo él entrelazaba los dedos en su pelo, y la acariciaba suavemente detrás de la oreja.

Oía sus propios suspiros de placer como si el sonido viniera de otra parte. Cuando sus labios se juntaron, no sintió alivio, sino que el deseo se intensificó. Sin saber lo que hacía, se apoyó más en él, apretando su cuerpo contra el de Sasuke, como si estuviera buscando toda su masculinidad y lo necesitara para estar completa.

Cuando él acarició sus labios con la lengua, mil sensaciones increíbles se condensaron en aquel roce.

Él le acarició un pecho y Sakura deseó que no hubiera ninguna barrera para aquel contacto, que la caricia fuera sobre su piel desnuda.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, le subió la camiseta y le soltó el sujetador. Su mano oscura se extendió sobre la pálida piel de su pecho y Sakura emitió un débil quejido.

Sasuke acarició el pezón endurecido y ella deseó con todas sus fuerzas que cubriese con la boca lo que había acariciado. Casi gritó de placer cuando él se arrodilló y empezó a besarle la carne desnuda. Recorrió con los labios el camino hacia su pecho... Unos instantes más, unos segundos de tormento, de besos eróticos y su boca estaría donde ella ansiaba...

El grito repentino de Imaku rompió la burbuja de deseo que se había formado a su alrededor. Se quedaron quietos mirando hacia el carrito.

Fue Sakura la que reaccionó primero. Corrió hacia el bebé, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta la ventana para confortarla, contenta de tener una excusa para no tener que mirar a Sasuke a la cara. ¿Qué estaba pensando él? ¿Estaría tan asombrado como ella por lo que acababa de ocurrir, o estaría acostumbrado a que las jovencitas se arrojaran a sus brazos?

Se asustó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Él era su jefe, un hombre que acababa de enviudar, un padre.

Intentó recobrar la compostura y le dijo:

-Me llevo a Imaku abajo.

No tenía sentido continuar negándoselo. De algún modo u otro, había sido tan estúpida de enamorarse de Sasuke.

* * *

**Ya vieron el beso que se dieron, la verdad que me dio envidia, pero Imaku tenía que llorar.**

**Chicas cambiando de tema, bueno últimamente he estado leyendo comentarios en algunas páginas y grupos de fics acerca de las adaptaciones, donde desacreditan el trabajo de chicas que como yo les traemos historias de novelas y otras autoras, yo sé que a muchos no les gusta, pero deben de saber que no es un trabajo fácil y si se los traigo es porque la historia me cautivo y quería compartirla con ustedes... bueno en resumidas cuentas ¿quieren que continúe o ya dejo la historia así y en el siguiente les paso un link donde pueden buscar la original? ustedes eligen**

**Sinceramente tenía que desahogarme, porque a mi me molesto y hasta cierto punto me dolió, porque para mi es un gusto traerles la historia y que próximamente tengo varios más que sé que me gustaría traerlos como Sasusaku... claro si es que me dejan seguir.**

_**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**_


	9. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación de la novela Amor en público de Penny Jordan.**_

* * *

_**Amor en público**_

_**Penny Jordan**_

**Capítulo 7**

-Yo llevaré a Imaku adentro.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y salió del coche. Habían hecho el viaje desde Florencia prácticamente en silencio, y a pesar del aire acondicionado, se había sentido sofocada y casi no había podido respirar, como si el peso de todas las emociones le robara el oxígeno del aire.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el palacio, era muy consciente de Sasuke, que iba delante de ella empujando el carrito de Imaku; cualquier otro hombre realizando aquella sencilla acción habría parecido un gato doméstico y manso, y sin embargo él no había perdido ni un ápice de su masculinidad y conservaba el aire de un depredador peligroso.

En el momento en el que entraron en el palacio. Shizune fue hacia de ellos, como si hubiera estado esperándolos ansiosamente.

-Señor conde, hay alguien...

-Por fin -se oyó una desagradable voz de mujer-. He estado esperando todo el día para ver a mi nieta y esta... esta infeliz ni siquiera ha querido darme un vaso de agua. Pero supongo que debería haberlo sabido. Al fin y al cabo, es parte de tu servidumbre.

Sakura ahogó un grito, e instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de la mujer que había irrumpido en el vestíbulo. Era alta y delgada, y llevaba ropa moderna y cara, demasiado juvenil para ella. La piel del rostro estaba tirante y pegada a los huesos, y Sakura se preguntó quién habría sido el cirujano plástico que habría llevado a cabo tal destrozo. La mujer miraba fijamente a Sasuke, haciendo caso omiso de ella.

-¿Dónde está mi preciosa nieta? No tienes ningún derecho a separarla de mí...

-Tranquilízate, Shion.

Sakura percibió el desprecio helado que había en el tono de Sasuke.

-¿Calmarme? Mi hija ha muerto por culpa de tu primo, y ahora tú estás intentando apartar a su hija de mí. No te lo voy a permitir, Sasuke. Estoy segura de que los tribunales me darán la razón. Después de todo, mis lazos de sangre con la niña son mucho más fuertes que los tuyos. Tú solo eres su primo, mientras que yo soy su abuela -dijo triunfalmente mientras Sakura la miraba estupefacta.

¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? ¿Sasuke no era el padre de Imaku?

-Puede que tú tengas con ella lazos más fuertes que los míos, pero Sai me nombró su tutor -contestó Sasuke, confundiendo por completo a Sakura.

-Me pones enferma. Sai nunca quiso el bebé.

-Es posible que no -convino él con frialdad-, pero tampoco tu hija, y si no recuerdo mal, tú eras la que le aconsejaba que abortase. Y aunque Sai no había planeado ser padre, ni siquiera él quería acabar con el embarazo.

-Le habían ofrecido un papel en una película.

Sakura pudo ver que la expresión de Sasuke se hacía más grave cuando escuchó la amarga respuesta, y notó también la ira contenida en su voz.

-Si crees por un minuto que hay alguna manera de que te permita influenciar a la niña, después de la forma en que arruinaste la vida de tu propia hija, estás muy confundida.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo lo di todo por Ino. ¡Todo! La mandé a clases de danza, iba a las audiciones con ella, e incluso le pagué los implantes de silicona. Todo. Fui la única que la ayudó y la animó...

-A que posara medio desnuda para un periódico de tercera. Si eso es amor de madre, entonces no hay forma de que te acerques a Imaku. Y con respecto a tu fingida preocupación por ella, no te creas que se me ha olvidado que ni siquiera te molestaste en ir al funeral de tu hija, a la que dices que querías tanto.

-Eso fue porque no podía soportar la idea de que estuvieran enterrando a mi preciosa hija... Ella lo era todo para mí. Y ahora quiero criar a su hija, que es también mi nieta. Imaku es una niña, y necesita el ejemplo femenino de una madre. Puede que tú seas su tutor, pero yo soy su pariente más cercano, y me necesita en su vida. Rin se puso en contacto conmigo y me contó lo preocupada que estaba por ella. Aunque sabías que Imaku estaba enferma, te negaste a llamar al médico hasta que la muchacha te lo suplicó. Dice que la has despedido, y eso que ella era la persona a la que su madre había elegido para que la cuidara, y has contratado a una niñera. Es evidente que no te preocupas por ella.

-¿Cómo? Eso no es cierto de ningún modo...

Sasuke se había quedado pálido de lo furioso que estaba. Sakura todavía no había asimilado que no fuera el padre de Imaku. Y sin embargo, su amor hacia la niña era real y más que obvio.

-Un hombre no puede criar apropiadamente a una niña, y estoy segura de que los tribunales no te permitirán hacerlo. Además, hay ciertas... -hizo una oportuna pausa- cuestiones morales que hay que tener en cuenta.

Sasuke la estaba atravesando con una mirada asesina, y Sakura no podía culparlo por ello.

-Si estás intentando decir lo que creo, déjame que te informe de que...

-No, Sasuke. Quiero a Imaku y estoy decidida a conseguirla -se interrumpió de nuevo y añadió con suavidad- Tengo que decir que me quedé muy sorprendida cuando me enteré de lo rico que era Sai. Después de todo, Ino y él gastaban muy poco dinero. Eso no estuvo bien por su parte.

-Así que era eso -comentó Sasuke con tristeza-. Debía habérmelo supuesto. Bien, para tu información, se estableció un fideicomiso del cual Sai era beneficiario, pero no podía hacer uso de la herencia.

-Pero ahora pertenece a Imaku-. La mirada de la avaricia apareció en los ojos de la mujer, y no hizo nada por disimularlo. Sakura sintió repugnancia. No era de extrañar que Sasuke quisiera proteger a Imaku de su abuela. Si ella estuviera en su lugar, haría exactamente lo mismo.

-En teoría. Pero no podrá disponer del dinero hasta que sea mayor de edad.

La frialdad y la calma con las que Sasuke estaba contestando a Shion maravillaron a Sakura.

-No, por supuesto que no, pero su abuela podrá gastar lo necesario para la manutención de la niña -respondió Shion con petulancia. Se volvió hacia Sakura, mirándola con antipatía.

-Tú debes de ser la nueva niñera. Pobre Imaku -dejó escapar un suspiro teatral-. Debe de estar echando de menos a Rin horriblemente. Ahora voy a subir a mi habitación. Haz que me manden algo ligero de comer, Sasuke. No quiero tener que hablar con tu ama de llaves. Y tú, niñera, súbeme a mi nieta... en... cuando la hayas cambiado y le hayas dado de comer.

Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia las escaleras, haciendo una salida tan teatral como la entrada.

Sakura miró débilmente a Sasuke. Después de aquella escena, había entendido perfectamente lo que Shizune había querido decir cuando había critica do a los padres de Imaku.

-Imaku tiene que comer -le dijo a Sasuke con la voz ronca.

Afortunadamente, la niña había estado dormida durante toda la escena, pero ya se había despertado y miraba confiada, con los ojitos muy abiertos, a Sakura.

-Subiré con usted. Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

Mientras sacaba a Imaku del carrito, a Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¡Por favor, que no mencionara lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde!

La habitación de la niña le pareció familiar y le transmitió una sensación de seguridad. Sakura iba a poner a Imaku en la cuna, pero él dijo:

-No, démela.

Debía de haber estado ciega como para haber pensado que aquel hombre no quería a la niña, reconoció cuando vio cómo miraba al bebé.

La honestidad innata de Sakura le obligó a decirle, aunque con cierta incomodidad:

-No me había dado cuenta de que usted no era el padre de Imaku.

-¿Creía que era mi hija? -preguntó él con incredulidad.

-Se parecen mucho-se defendió Sakura-. La agencia me dijo que su madre había muerto en circunstancias trágicas, pero no me dijeron que... -se mordió un labio, y la voz le tembló. Se calló por completo cuando vio la angustia reflejada en sus ojos.

-Sai era mi primo, mi primo pequeño, y estábamos tan unidos como si fuéramos hermanos. Los dos perdimos a nuestros padres en el mismo accidente.

Él se detuvo. Su expresión era tan sombría, que Sakura se moría por decir algo que pudiera consolarlo. Pero, ¿qué podía decir?

-Tengo que admitir que quizá estaba algo confundido y era un hombre muy irresponsable. Le aconsejé que no se casara con Ino. Pero Sai era obstinado. Tenían aspiraciones muy diferentes, y ninguno de los dos quería escuchar consejos razonables; se habían enamorado... o eso dijeron.

-Pero usted no consideró importante ese detalle.

-Yo no he dicho eso. El amor es siempre importante, pero su interpretación del concepto no coincidía con la mía. Y si realmente era amor, me duele decir que fue un sentimiento muy corto, y no me causó ninguna satisfacción que Sai me lo confirmara. Pero para entonces, Imaku ya había sido concebida...

-¿Realmente su madre quería abortar? -no pudo evitar hacerle aquella pregunta.

-Ino estaba muy influenciada por su madre, y ya ha visto qué tipo de mujer es Shion -respondió él.

-Y ahora, ¿qué va a pasar? ¿Es posible que lo aparte de Imaku y se la lleve?

-Tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver -le aseguró con vehemencia.

-Pero tiene posibilidades de que los tribunales le den la razón -lo presionó Sakura con ansiedad.

-Me temo que sí, por dos razones: ella es su abuela, y Sai nunca me nombró tutor legalmente -reconoció Sasuke-. Además, soy un hombre soltero sin ninguna experiencia con los bebés. Y en el mundo en que vivimos, creo que es necesario que todo hombre adulto que quiera criar a un niño que no es suyo conteste con claridad cuáles son sus motivos.

Sakura asimiló en silencio lo que él no había querido decir explícitamente. Sabía que no había nadie mejor en el mundo que Sasuke para proteger a la niña.

-Shion es una actriz consumada y tiene mucha facilidad para ocultar su verdadera personalidad cuando la ocasión lo requiere. Tan solo con una alusión velada a que yo pudiera tener motivos ocultos para hacerme cargo de Imaku conseguiría lo que se propone. Ningún juez me concedería la custodia.

A Sakura se le aceleró el corazón.

-Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer... -dijo ella, y sacudió la cabeza al decir- No es posible que vaya a dejar que se lleve a Imaku. ¡Ojalá estuviera casado! Entonces ella no podría hacer nada.

Sasuke se quedó rígido y la miró fijamente. Tenía razón, por supuesto. Si él estuviera casado, Shion no podría aducir ninguno de sus sórdidos argumentos.

-No -respondió con la mirada fija en Sakura-. No podría.

Había algo en la mirada de Sasuke que hizo que el corazón le saltara en el pecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó confundida.

-Creo que me ha dado la solución del problema. Debería haberlo visto antes -dijo, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo-. Creía que al contratar a una niñera para que cuidara a Imaku estaba haciendo lo mejor para ella, pero ahora veo que no era suficiente. Lo que Imaku necesita para que la proteja no es una niñera, sino una mujer que tenga más autoridad en su vida, a los ojos del mundo. Necesita una madre, una mujer que la quiera. No puedo imaginarme a nadie mejor que usted, Sakura.

A Sakura empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza. Tenía que sentarse. Los labios se le quedaron secos y se los humedeció con la lengua antes de contestar. Tembló al darse cuenta del modo en que Sasuke había analizado aquel gesto de nerviosismo.

-¿Qué me está intentando decir? -le preguntó, aunque sospechaba que ya conocía la respuesta.

-Creo que, para proteger a Imaku de Shion, necesito una esposa. Y dadas las circunstancias, ¿qué mejor esposa que usted?

-¿Cómo? -aunque se lo esperaba, casi no podía hablar de la impresión-. No. No puedo. No podemos.

-Sí podemos. Tenemos que hacerlo, por Imaku -insistió Sasuke con fiereza.

Si todavía le quedaba alguna duda de que Sasuke adoraba a la niña, había desaparecido, reconoció Sakura. Estaba dispuesto a casarse con una mujer a la que no amaba solo para proteger a la niña. Ella también la quería, así que, ¿podría negarse?

-Piénselo -la instó Sasuke-. Cuanto más lo pienso, más sentido tiene.

-Entiendo lo que dice, pero ¿casarnos?

Se había quedado totalmente pálida, y él suponía lo que estaba pensando.

-Por lo que concierne a nosotros dos, sería simplemente un acuerdo -le dijo con calma- Un contrato que puede terminar dentro de un tiempo, cuando usted quiera, exactamente como cualquier otro con trato. Supongo que después de unos años, Shion habrá perdido el interés y habrá encontrado a un productor rico que la mantendrá en Los Ángeles. E Imaku estará en el colegio.

-No. Es imposible -repetía Sakura débilmente. Pero sabía que su voz no tenía la convicción necesaria. El problema era que el asunto del que estaban hablando no tenía nada que ver con un negocio, ni con un contrato.

-¿Por qué? Usted ya ha firmado un contrato por el que se ha comprometido a estar con Imaku hasta que vaya al colegio. Si acepta casarse conmigo, solo le estará añadiendo algo más al acuerdo.

¡Algo más! ¡El matrimonio! Casarse con un hombre ante quien era emocionalmente vulnerable.

-Pero estamos hablando de matrimonio. No tiene nada que ver con los negocios -él no respondió, y Sakura continuó con la voz ahogada-. Supongo que, para un hombre como usted, con una familia tan antigua, el matrimonio es algo como un contrato, pero en mi familia... -se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza.

-Creía que usted quería a Imaku.

-Sí -reconoció, mirando a la niña. Sentía que su corazón se derretía de amor por ella. Además, tenía exactamente la misma sensación hacia Sasuke, aunque era evidente que él no sentía lo mismo por ella-. Pero creo que usted no ha pensado lo suficiente en todo esto. Me conoce muy poco, y puede ser que yo no fuera la madre ideal para Imaku. Después de todo, intenté robar su coche -le recordó, para hacerle pensar de un modo más objetivo.

-No, no fue usted -respondió él fríamente-. La muchacha que estaba con usted fue la que intentó robar el coche. Usted se inculpó a sí misma para protegerle.

-¡Lo sabía!

-Sí, lo sabía.

-Pero no dijo nada. Usted...

-¿Realmente pensaba que la hubiera contratado para cuidar a Imaku si pensara que era una ladrona? De ninguna manera. La razón por la que la con traté fue que comprobé que es una persona leal y protectora, y yo sabía que la niña necesitaba a alguien así. No hay nadie igual que usted, Sakura, para Imaku -le dijo casi con ternura-. Estoy seguro de que no va a abandonarla ahora, sabiendo lo mucho que la necesita. Ya están muy unidas, y ella ha perdido a su padre y a su madre.

Estaba tocando todas sus fibras sensibles una por una, pero si ella tuviera alguna sensatez, opondría resistencia a la presión que él estaba ejerciendo.

Si tuviera alguna sensatez. Pero, ¿desde cuándo alguien enamorado poseía aquella cualidad? Y ella estaba doblemente enamorada, de Imaku y... ¡de él!

-Y respecto a lo de que puede que usted no sea la madre ideal para ella... Cumple el requisito principal, y es que quiere a Imaku. Eso es lo que ella necesita, su amor.

-Es una locura -protestó Sakura.

-No. Lo que sería una locura sería permitirle a Shion que se llevara a la niña y que destrozara su vida como destrozó la de su pobre hija.

Sakura sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Y también tenía razón en otra cosa: en que trabajar como niñera de Imaku durante cinco años o trabajar como esposa de conveniencia de Sasuke no era muy diferente.

No podía abandonar a la niña cuando la necesitaba tanto. Pero por otra parte ¿cómo podría firmar un contrato de matrimonio con Sasuke, si estaba enamorada y lo deseaba tanto? ¿Es que no había aprendido nada de lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde?

-Está bien. Lo haré -dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Lo único que había aprendido era que era un hombre maravilloso y el mejor candidato para recibir sus besos.

Intentó poner sus pensamientos en orden a toda prisa, reprendiéndose a sí misma por su estupidez. No habría más contacto entre ellos. Desde aquel momento en adelante, su relación sería estrictamente profesional.

Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando oyó unos golpes en la puerta de su estudio. Eran casi las doce de la noche y había estado trabajando durante las tres últimas horas.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de decirle a Shion que se fuera, tenía la intención de dejarle claro que no iba a poder, bajo ningún concepto, quitarle a Imaku.

Pensar en la niña le hacía pensar también en Sakura, y pensar en Sakura hacía que deseara con todas sus fuerzas tener su delicioso cuerpo entre los brazos, y que sus bocas estuvieran unidas como lo habían estado aquella tarde.

-Sasuke, sé perfectamente que estás ahí.

Su expresión se hizo aún más seria cuando Shion entró en el despacho.

-He estado pensando en Imaku -le dijo con frialdad-. Es mi nieta, y eso es lo más importante del mundo para mí. Pero aun así, también soy capaz de ver la situación desde tu perspectiva. Sai era tu pariente más cercano y tu heredero, y ahora que él está muerto... -se encogió levemente de hombros- Puedo facilitarte las cosas, Sasuke, o hacértelas más difíciles.

Él la miró sin decir nada. No era necesario, porque ya sabía para qué había ido al palacio.

-Si pudieras poner a mi disposición cierta cantidad de dinero, estoy segura de que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo beneficioso para los dos sobre el futuro de Imaku. Por ejemplo, un millón de dólares. Eso no es nada para ti, Sasuke. Tú eres un hombre muy rico.

-¿Quieres venderme a tu nieta? ¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo? -le preguntó sin rodeos- Ya había oído que quisiste vender a tu hija al mejor postor.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? -le dijo ella, roja de furia.

-Me atrevo porque es la verdad. Pusiste a Ino a la venta en cuanto tuvo edad suficiente.

-Tenía un novio muy rico cuando era modelo.

-Un novio rico... -Sasuke apretó los labios de ira -Un hombre tres veces mayor que ella y casado. La vendiste.

-Ella quería estar con él -le gritó-. Se lo pasaba mucho mejor con él que con tu primo el tacaño. Cuando pienso en todas las oportunidades que perdió mi hija por su culpa... Quería dejarlo e irse a Los Ángeles. Él la mató.

-No. Si alguien la mató fuiste tú, Shion, Fuiste la que destruyó su matrimonio con tu codicia, y tu necesidad inagotable de dinero. La historia se repite ¿verdad? Vendiste a tu hija y ahora quieres vender a tu nieta. Por un millón de dólares, has dicho.

Sasuke sacudió lentamente la cabeza. Estaba tentado de darle el dinero para que se fuera, pero sabía que, si lo hacía, aquello no terminaría allí. Shion volvería pidiendo más dinero, una y otra vez.

No confiaba en ella. Sabía que, si encontraba alguna forma de hacerle daño, lo haría, incluso si aquello significaba hacerle daño también a su nieta.

Ella empezó a gritarle, diciéndole que le haría pagar muy caro no satisfacer sus demandas, y que si realmente quisiera a Imaku y se preocupara por ella, le daría el dinero.

Media hora después, se dio cuenta de que él no cedería y se fue, lanzando insultos y amenazas.

Sasuke la escuchó impasible, haciéndose en silencio la promesa de que nunca permitiría que Imaku sufriera la misma clase de abusos que había sufrido su madre.

Era imperativo que Sakura se casara con él.

* * *

**Una enorme disculpa, pero tuve un problema con mi computadora y no pude arreglarla hasta ahora, en verdad trataré de subir los últimos capítulos más rápido**_**.**_

_**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**_


	10. Chapter 8

******Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación de la novela******** Am********or******** en público de Penny Jordan.**

* * *

_**Amor en público**_

_**Penny Jordan**_

**Capítulo 8**

Sakura había accedido a casarse con Sasuke. Serían marido y mujer. Pero solo de puertas para afuera, se recordó rápidamente, mientras salía de la cama para ver si Imaku ya se había despertado.

La niña todavía estaba dormida plácidamente en su cuna. Por la ventana de la habitación, se veía el cielo azul y el sol brillando sobre los jardines. Era el hogar de Sasuke, y su casa durante los próximos años. Pero habría sido así de cualquier forma, porque después de todo ya había firmado un contrato hasta que Imaku tuviera cinco años.

Solo para trabajar de niñera, y no para casarse con él. Siempre podía cambiar de opinión y marcharse, pero sabía que no los abandonaría.

Sin embargo, no sabía cómo iba a convivir con sus sentimientos secretos hacia Sasuke. ¿Cómo podría esconder lo que sentía? Se decía que la familiaridad daba paso al desprecio, y quizá descubriera, haciendo el papel de esposa de Sasuke, que su amor por él se desvanecía.

Aquel era un argumento tan frágil que Sakura sabía que no serviría de nada.

Iba a casarse con Sasuke solo para proteger a Imaku de Shion. ¿Iría esa mujer a ver a su nieta a la habitación? Sakura estaba llena de dudas.

La niña se despertó y la llevó hasta la ventana, acunándola y abrazándola con ternura, disfrutando de aquel momento que compartía con ella, justo después del despertar.

Un par de horas después, sonó su teléfono móvil, y cuando descolgó, reconoció la voz de su hermana.

-¿Saku? -preguntó Tayuyá con entusiasmo-, ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? ¡Ni siquiera nos has dado una pequeña pista! Karin nos ha contado que no es de extrañar, porque saltaron chispas entre vosotros desde el primer momento en que os visteis. Casi no nos lo podíamos creer esta mañana, cuando papá nos llamó para decirnos que Sasuke lo había llamado para pedirle tu mano. Mamá y papá están aquí, por cierto, y quieren hablar contigo. Estamos deseando llegar y conocer a tu futuro marido. Es muy generoso por su parte que nos invite a todos al palacio. Suena estupendo. Karin dice que es un hombre genial.

A Sakura le daba vueltas la cabeza. Sasuke había telefoneado a su familia y les había contado que iban a casarse, y había pedido su mano formalmente, sin preguntárselo a ella.

Su hermana estaba hablando con otra persona, y Sakura la oía reírse.

-Karin pretende que nos creamos que no está encantada con la idea de ser dama de honor, pero sí lo está. Dice que te diga, de todas formas, que no va a ir de rosa. ¿La familia de Sasuke es muy numerosa? Es todo tan romántico... Evidentemente, no puede esperar para casarse contigo. ¡Cuatro semanas! No es nada. Papá y mamá quieren hablar contigo...

Sakura habló con casi todos los miembros de la familia, que querían felicitarla, aunque después no se acordaba muy bien de la conversación.

Tomó a Imaku en brazos y se dirigió abajo. Tenía que hablar con Sasuke en aquel mismo momento.

En el salón principal, se topó con Shizune, que le dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente y fue corriendo hacia ella.

-¡El conde nos ha dicho que van ustedes a casarse! Va a ser usted una buena esposa y una buena madre para esta pequeñina -añadió, acariciándole la mejilla a Imaku- Y Dios mediante, pronto le darán hermanitos.

¡Hermanitos! Sakura asimiló el comentario en silencio, rogando que el ama de llaves no se diera cuenta de que se había ruborizado. Por supuesto, era natural que ella pensara que Sasuke querría tener hijos.

-Necesito hablar con Sasuke, Shizune. ¿Sabe dónde está?

-Está en la biblioteca -le dijo, y la miró con una picardía que hizo que Sakura enrojeciera aún más.

-¿Y... Shion? -preguntó rápidamente. Estaba sorprendida de que la mujer no hubiera subido a la habitación de Imaku a verla. Shizune la miró muy seria y respondió:

-Esa se ha ido. Mejor, a nadie le gusta.

¡Se había ido! Sin hacer ningún intento por ver a su nieta, ni asegurarse de que estaba bien atendida y sana. Aquel comportamiento intensificó el sentimiento de desagrado que Sakura tenía hacia ella. En su opinión, Shion no podía cuidar de un niño. Estaba claro que no tenía otra opción que proteger a Imaku, incluso si aquello significaba casarse con Sasuke.

Él tenía razón cuando decía que el único interés que tenía aquella mujer por la niña estaba basado en el dinero, pero a Sakura le dolía que no tuviera ningún cariño por Imaku. Ningún abuelo o abuela que se mereciera ese nombre se habría ido sin ver a alguien que tenía su misma sangre.

Estaba en mitad del salón, cuando apareció Sasuke.

-Iba hacia la habitación de la niña -le dijo.

-Y yo estaba buscándolo -Sakura se puso nerviosa con solo verlo acercarse-. Mi hermana acaba de telefonearme. Perdone, pero usted no tenía ningún derecho a llamar a mi familia y contarles todo sin preguntarme primero. Ahora piensan que...

-¿Qué piensan? -la presionó Sasuke.

Imaku se había dormido contra el hombro de Sakura y pesaba mucho. Sasuke notó que estaba incómoda, y le dijo:

-Démela. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le duele la cabeza?

-Estoy bien -le aseguró Sakura-. Pero de verdad habría preferido que me hubiera preguntado antes de llamar a mi familia.

-¿Qué piensan?

Sakura notó que su cara volvía a enrojecer. Él tenía la culpa de que su familia creyera que su matrimonio era por amor, así que ¿por qué se sentía culpable e insegura a la hora de explicarle el malentendido?

-Creen que nosotros... que nuestro matrimonio va a ser normal. Sobre todo, por el hecho de que usted haya hablado con mi padre en términos tan formales, y les haya invitado a todos a la boda. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? -le preguntó en tono acusador.

-Porque es la manera correcta de hacer las cosas -le respondió Sasuke rápidamente-. Usted es su hija, y yo seré su yerno.

-¿Pero es que no lo entiende? Ahora piensan que... nosotros estamos enamorados -dijo, cada vez más incómoda.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Y ¿hay algún problema?

-Pues sí lo hay.

Sakura se interrumpió, y sin querer tuvo la imagen mental de lo que su familia estaría esperando encontrarse cuando llegaran para la boda. Seguramente, una pareja enamorada que no podría quitarse los ojos el uno del otro, intercambiando besos y susurros, y demostrando sin tapujos su amor. En resumen, una pareja enamorada y a punto de casarse.

-Nuestro matrimonio es una cuestión de negocios y...

-¿Usted se lo iba a contar? -le preguntó Sasuke con incredulidad.

La verdad era que Sakura no había pensado todavía lo que iba a decirle a su familia.

-No iba a decirles nada.

-¿Nada?

Ella percibió un tono de reproche en su voz.

-No quería complicar las cosas -se defendió Sakura- Después de todo, nuestra boda es solo una prolongación de mi contrato de trabajo. Mi familia no lo habría entendido, son muy tradicionales, y mi hermana... -se quedó en silencio.

-Para que esto funcione, tenemos que ser capaces de convencer a un tribunal de que es un matrimonio normal -le dijo él seriamente- ¿Cómo cree que reaccionaría Shion si se enterara que hemos guardado nuestro matrimonio en secreto, y de que su familia piensa que usted está solo trabajando aquí? Utilizaría la información sin escrúpulos en el juicio para quedarse con Imaku.

Sakura no podía responder nada. Sabía que lo que él decía era verdad, y también sabía que era imposible explicarle cómo se sentía en realidad.

-Y ya que estamos hablando del tema de la boda -continuó Sasuke-, para eso era para lo que iba a verla. Ya lo he arreglado casi todo. La ceremonia se celebrará en la iglesia del pueblo, dentro de cuatro se manas. Hay otras formalidades con las que hay que cumplir, pero no son complicadas. Sin embargo, hay mucho que hacer aquí, en el palacio. Ya le he dicho a Shizune que contrate a todo el personal necesario. Mi familia tiene muchas ramas y hay muchos individuos, cómo lo diría, excéntricos y ancianos, a los que hay que invitar para que sean testigos de nuestro matrimonio y que lo celebren con nosotros. No se preocupe -le dijo a Sakura cuando ella emitió un sonido de aprensión-. Se agarrarán a su cuello y llorarán lágrimas de gratitud, porque todos opinan que debería haberme casado hace unos años. Tengo tres tías abuelas a las que es especialmente difícil complacer.

-Entonces ¿por qué no se ha casado antes? -Sakura no pudo reprimir la pregunta.

La miraba con el ceño fruncido, y ella recordó la primera vez que lo había visto. Una vez más, la estaba observando con arrogancia, y a ella la estaba molestando.

-Hasta ahora no había sido necesario -dijo él secamente.

-¿Necesario? -Sakura no daba crédito-. La gente no se casa porque sea necesario. Se casan porque se quieren, y necesitan estar juntos.

-Ya me lo había contado Sai -respondió él.

-¿Está diciendo que el amor no es importante? -no sabía por qué continuaba con aquella conversación.

-Para mí, el matrimonio es algo más que el deseo sexual -la informó él con altanería-. Tiene que ver con compartir objetivos e ideales, educación y creencias. Tiene que basarse en algo que durará toda la vida, y no se desvanecerá cuando se sacie la lujuria. En mi opinión, demasiada gente confunde el deseo con el amor.

Aquel desprecio irónico que tenía por el amor advirtió a Sakura del destino que la esperaba si él llegaba a enterarse de sus sentimientos. Pero antes de que pudiera contenerse, explotó:

-¡No estoy de acuerdo con usted! Yo creo que el amor es más importante que cualquier otra cosa, y siempre lo creeré. Me horrorizaría pensar que no es vital. Pero me imagino que alguien como usted...

-¿A qué se refiere cuando dice «alguien como yo»? -le preguntó al instante. No le había gustado nada su crítica, pero le gustó aún menos la fiereza con la que había reaccionado ante esa crítica.

Sakura se asustó un poco con su salida de tono. Intentó aplacarlo:

-Es evidente que un hombre como usted, con su posición, con una familia tan antigua, tiene otra idea del matrimonio. Supongo que está más acostumbrado a los matrimonios de conveniencia, por posición y riqueza, que por amor. Creo que son valores diferentes.

Por la forma en que hablaba y lo miraba, Sasuke pensó que ella consideraba sus valores mucho más elevados que los de él. Le enfureció aquel pensamiento y estuvo a punto de decirle que el matrimonio de sus padres había sido de cuento de hadas, pero en vez de eso buscó otros medios de vengarse.

-Por supuesto que lo son -convino suavemente-. Y según tengo entendido, sus valores, a diferencia de los míos, son muy modernos.

Sakura frunció el ceño sin comprender a qué se refería.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

Él la atravesó con la mirada.

-Como usted bien ha dicho, pertenecemos a dos culturas diferentes, y yo sé que, aunque se compromete completamente con su trabajo y con los pequeños a los que cuida, sus valores morales dejan mucho que desear.

-¿A qué se refiere? -lo interrumpió Sakura agresivamente.

Sasuke desvió la mirada y le dijo:

-Sé que tuvo una aventura con su jefe anterior.

Sakura se quedó sin habla. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Ella jamás tendría una aventura con un hombre casado, ni con un hombre que estuviera unido de cualquier forma con otra persona. Solo pensarlo hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

-Yo le había escrito una carta a su esposa para pedirle referencias, y ella me contestó y lo mencionó. Decía que usted era la mejor niñera que había tenido, pero que su marido había confesado que se había acostado con usted. También insinuaba que podría haber ocurrido con otros de los maridos de sus jefas.

Sakura siempre había tenido la sospecha de que Anko Mitarashi tenía un resentimiento irracional contra ella por el hecho de que hubiera logrado estar más cerca de sus hijos que ella misma. Pero no se esperaba algo así.

Recordaba perfectamente el día en que había hablado con Anko para decirle que no iba a ir a Nueva York con ellos porque había decidido cambiar de trabajo. La misma Anko había sacado el tema de su marido, Izumo, y le había preguntado directamente si él era la razón por la que se despedía. Ella admitió que estaba cada vez más incómoda porque Izumo había tomado una actitud muy posesiva y hacía constantes referencias a su frustrante vida sexual. Anko acabó pidiéndole disculpas y Sakura se lo agradeció sinceramente.

¿Cómo podía haberle hecho aquello? Se sentía humillada y dolida al darse cuenta de cuál era la ver dadera opinión que tenía Sasuke sobre ella. Cuando, finalmente pudo hablar, todo lo que pudo decir fue:

-¿Cree algo así de mí, y sin embargo quiere que nos casemos?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y la observó fijamente. Su reacción no era la que él había esperado. No hizo ningún intento por explicar ni negar la acusación, pero la mirada dura que le lanzó lo sorprendió.

-Imaku es mi preocupación principal -respondió Sasuke con frialdad-. Y en lo que respecta a nuestro matrimonio, es simplemente de conveniencia. Si estuviera buscando realmente una esposa...

-¿Nunca me elegiría a mí? Yo tampoco me casaría con usted -le mintió-. Cuando me case de verdad, quiero que sea alguien sin el cual no pueda vivir, en quien crea y a quien adore, y que él sienta lo mismo por mí-le dijo apasionadamente.

Lo que acababa de confesarle le había hecho mucho daño y se había defendido instintivamente. El juicio cínico y erróneo que había emitido sobre ella le confería un matiz muy diferente al hecho de que la hubiera besado. ¿Pensaba que ella era una mujer que se acostaba con cualquiera, incluso con hombres casados?

Supo que, de no haber sido por Imaku, habría reservado un billete para el primer vuelo a casa. Pero no podía hacerlo.

De repente, otra pregunta más se abrió paso en su mente. Tenía que formularla.

-Si usted pensaba eso de mí ¿por qué me contrató? -su voz sonó ronca.

Sasuke la observó detenidamente.

Tanto como para castigarla a ella, como para castigarse a sí mismo, le dijo;

-No fue para gozar de sus favores.

La furia con la que lo miró hizo que sintiera remordimientos. ¿Es que todas las mujeres eran buenas actrices por naturaleza?

-Al principio, usted era la mejor candidata de todas. Si hubiera recibido la carta de Anko Mitarashi antes de que hubiera empezado a trabajar para mí, y antes de que Imaku estuviera tan unida a usted, no la habría contratado, sin duda. Sin embargo, su predilección por los maridos de otras mujeres aquí no re presenta un problema, ya que yo no tengo esposa. Y para cuando Imaku necesite un modelo en quien fijarse...

-Yo ya no formaré parte de su vida -terminó Sakura con amargura. ¿En qué se había metido?

-Ahora -Sasuke continuó como si todo lo que había dicho no tuviera ninguna importancia-, volvamos al asunto que teníamos entre manos. Por supuesto, tendrá que ir a Milán para elegir un diseñador que confeccione su traje de novia y los de sus damas de honor. Creo que mi joven amiga, la ladrona de coches, será una de ellas, y ha dicho que no quiere ir de rosa.

Sakura lo miró fijamente. ¿Cómo era posible que se permitiera hacer bromas después de lo que acababa de decir? Si necesitaba pruebas de que no tenía ningún interés personal en ella, le había proporcionado una. Y además, saber aquello le había dolido mucho más que enterarse de que él pensaba que era el tipo de mujer que se acostaba con cualquiera.

-Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar un traje de confección sencillo -le contestó sin ningún ánimo-. Como bien ha dicho, nuestro matrimonio es de conveniencia. Nosotros no nos queremos.

-Pero sigue siendo una celebración, y para nuestras familias, es algo real. No tengo intención de defraudarlos.

Afortunadamente, antes de que la conversación pudiera continuar, Imaku se despertó y empezó a llorar.

-Shizune me ha dicho que Shion se ha ido -Sakura intentó que no le temblara la voz mientras tomaba a la niña de los brazos de Sasuke, poniendo especial cuidado en no rozarle. Después de lo que le había dicho, no debía permitir que él supiera lo que sentía.

Acunó a la niña con ternura hasta que dejó de llorar.

-Sí, se ha ido.

-¿Cree que todavía quiere llevarse a la niña? -Sakura se estremeció de aprensión.

-No importa lo que quiera si estamos casados. Eso garantizará que Imaku permanezca donde tiene que estar, aquí, con la gente que la quiere -respondió Sasuke con firmeza- Y ahora tenemos que hablar de otras cosas. Por supuesto, tenemos que organizar una cena para recibir a la familia antes de la boda. Y hay otra tradición familiar: cuando uno de los herederos de la familia se casa, se ofrece una fiesta para los trabajadores, pero yo me ocuparé de todo eso. He invitado a toda su familia para que venga una semana antes de la boda; en ese tiempo. la pequeña ladrona de Ferraris tendrá tiempo para arreglar el asunto de su traje. Por descontado, su hermana será la dama de honor principal. Mis tías son muy tradicionales, así que tenemos que dormir en habitaciones separadas hasta que nos casemos, así que en ese sentido no tendremos que pasarlo mal. Pero sí que tendremos que hacer alguna demostración pública de cariño.

-¡No! -se quedó blanca como el papel-. No. No voy a hacer eso.

La intensidad de su negativa hizo que a Sasuke le brillasen los ojos de ira.

-Está exagerando la cuestión. Después de todo, no es nada que no haya hecho muchas veces antes, y en una intimidad mayor.

Era más de lo que Sakura podía soportar, e intentó vengarse ciegamente.

-Aquellas otras veces era diferente, porque no tenía que fingir nada. Lo deseaba... Los deseaba -se corrigió, al ver que le brillaban aún más los ojos.

Dio un pequeño grito de miedo cuando Sasuke la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza y atrapó sus labios en un beso salvaje. Aunque Sakura no tenía experiencia, sabía que era un error desafiar sexualmente a un hombre, y todavía más peligroso insinuar que era inferior a otros en ese terreno. Por esa razón, indudablemente, Sasuke la estaba besando de aquella manera, obligándola a separar los labios para que su lengua se hundiera profundamente en su boca, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara de deseo.

Aquel era el beso que un hombre daría a una mujer que supiera lo que era el sexo, un beso que anticipaba un goce sensual inimaginable.

Notó que le acariciaba el pecho sin rodeos, tomando el pezón entre las puntas de los dedos y haciendo que ansiara frenéticamente ir más allá. Sakura supo que iba a odiarse por sentirse de aquella forma, pero no tenía la experiencia necesaria para defenderse del erotismo que desprendían sus caricias. Sin poder evitarlo, se apoyó en Sasuke y acarició su mandíbula, demostrándole que necesitaba que el beso se prolongara. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, él la apartó, agarró sus muñecas para separarla de él y le dijo:

-Ahora dime que estabas fingiendo.

Sakura no fue capaz de decir nada. No podía disimular la vergüenza que sentía.

-No podremos hacerlo -susurró, angustiada.

-No podemos permitirnos el lujo de no hacerlo -la corrigió Sasuke con dureza-. Es demasiado tarde para que cambies de opinión.

Su propio comportamiento le había asombrado. ¡Había actuado como un amante celoso!

* * *

**_Elaine Haruno de Uchiha_**


	11. Chapter 9

**********Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación de la novela******** Am********or******** en público de Penny Jordan.**

* * *

_**Amor en público**_

_**Penny Jordan**_

**Capítulo 9**

Con tristeza, Sakura bajó la cabeza mientras salían de la iglesia renacentista donde, como ellos, se habían casado tantos antepasados de Sasuke.

Era consciente de que el día que debía haber sido el más importante de su vida se había convertido en una especie de burla. Había decidido no llevar un vestido blanco y se había decantado por un color crema cálido y rico.

-He pensado que habría muchos comentarios si venía vestida de rojo -le dijo a Sasuke con ligereza cuando salieron del templo.

Para alivio suyo, su familia había entendido y apoyado su decisión de pagarse ella misma el vestido, aunque a Sasuke no le había agradado.

-¿Qué problema hay? ¿Es que tienes miedo de que no esté a la altura? -le había preguntado muy enfadada-. No pienso permitir que me compres el vestido de novia.

-Hemos llegado a un acuerdo -le recordó él-. Y como parte de ese acuerdo, quiero pagar todo lo que necesites para representar tu nuevo papel.

-No me importa lo que digas. Tú no me vas a comprar el vestido.

Y aquella había sido solo una de las discusiones que habían tenido durante los días anteriores a la boda. Una de las peores, que ella había perdido, había sido acerca de las alianzas y el anillo de compro miso.

Sasuke había insistido en que llevara un enorme diamante que pertenecía a su familia y que tradicionalmente llevaban todas las novias de los Uchiha, pero a Sakura le horrorizaba la idea de llevar algo tan valioso.

-Mi familia está convencida de que lo llevarás -le dijo.

Y tenía razón. La primera cosa que hicieron sus tías cuando se la presentaron, fue observar si lo llevaba en el dedo o no. En contra de lo esperado, Sakura y las tres ancianas se gustaron. Eran anticuadas en las formas, pero estaba claro que, bajo la apariencia de seriedad y bravuconería, eran tres mujeres asustadas del mundo moderno. Ninguna de las tres había tenido hijos, y Sasuke era muy especial para ellas.

Le contaron muchas cosas de la niñez y de la adolescencia de su prometido, y también le hablaron de la valentía con la que había ocupado el lugar de su padre. También le dijeron que era muy importante que Sasuke tuviera descendencia para asegurar la continuidad de la familia.

Mientras las escuchaba, a Sakura se le encogía el corazón. No cabía duda de que Sasuke tendría hijos, pero ella no sería su madre.

Los invitados se apretaban a su alrededor para felicitarlos, y buscó con la mirada a su hermana, que se había hecho cargo de Imaku.

Karin llevaba la cola del vestido. Se acercó y le dijo al oído:

-No digas nada, pero creo que papá está intentando convencer a la pobre Tayuyá para tener un niño. Francamente, creía que tenía más sentido común -y sacudió la cabeza burlonamente. Pero Sakura se dio cuenta de que la muchacha en realidad no sentía lo que decía en absoluto, y se le alegró el corazón.

Sonriéndole, Karin le susurró:

-Gracias por no decir nada de lo que... bueno, ya sabes.

La noche anterior a la boda, Sasuke le había regalado a Karin una preciosa pulsera con un Ferrari en miniatura colgado.

Las palabras que acababan de pronunciar en la iglesia todavía le resonaban en los oídos a Sakura, que estaba sentada al lado de Sasuke en la mesa nupcial. Había quinientos invitados, a pesar de que Sakura se había negado cuando Sasuke había hablado de sus planes con ella.

-Es lo que se espera. Si no lo hiciéramos, daría lugar a comentarios y cotilleos, y no quiero darle a Shion ninguna facilidad para ganamos la partida.

Sin embargo, Sakura pensaba que era más sensato celebrar una boda discreta, teniendo en cuenta que su matrimonio tenía el final predestinado.

La comida había terminado, e Imaku estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su carrito. Ya era demasiado tarde como para pensar que había cometido un pecado contra la santidad del matrimonio y del amor. Era la mujer de Sasuke.

En el salón de baile estaban empezando a tocar. Sakura frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que los invitados volvían las miradas hacia ellos.

-Sakura... -dijo Sasuke, levantándose de la silla.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Confundida, miró a su hermana que, riéndose, le dijo con suavidad:

-Todo el mundo está esperando a que empecéis el baile. Es la tradición que la novia y el novio bailen el primer vals, ¿no te acuerdas?

Por supuesto... Ruborizada, Sakura se puso de pie y notó la mano cálida y fuerte de su flamante marido sobre el brazo. Sin embargo, él notó que sus dedos estaban helados y la miró fijamente.

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero sabía que no debía derramarlas. Eran lágrimas por aquel día, que debería haberlo significado todo para ella y que nunca podría recuperar.

Ya estaban en el salón y Sasuke la acercó hacia él, tanto que pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón, fuertes y peligrosos, contra su propio cuerpo. Sakura dio un traspié cuando él la apretó contra sí. Instintivamente, miró hacia arriba y vio su barbilla y la curva perfecta de su labio inferior. Cada vez estaba más temblorosa y él la agarraba cada vez con más fuerza. Olía a colonia fresca y su esencia masculina era tan sensual, que Sakura deseaba con todas sus fuerzas perderse en él y fijar para siempre en su mente cada pequeño recuerdo de aquel momento.

Las primeras notas del vals le llenaron los oídos y sintió que el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke la envolvía. Era como si estuvieran en un lugar privado al que nadie más pudiera acceder.

Volvió a tropezarse y Sasuke dijo:

-Estás cansada -su tono de voz hizo que pareciera una acusación.

-No -respondió ella.

El momento íntimo del baile, la boda, la celebración, todo ello le creó un nudo en la garganta. De repente, cesó la música y la devolvió a una realidad que ella no deseaba. En sus brazos había podido imaginar que... Hizo un intento de separarse de él, pero Sasuke la sostuvo.

-Los invitados están esperando -le dijo.

-Esperando ¿qué?

-Esto -respondió, y la atrajo hacia sí, agarrándole con suavidad la nuca con una mano y con la otra inclinándole delicadamente la cara para conseguir el ángulo perfecto.

El beso fue lento y tierno. Saboreó su boca en un acto íntimo que sin embargo estaba destinado al público. Aquello era una tortura, porque en realidad Sakura sabía que aquel beso no significaba nada.

Cuando, por fin, se terminó, los invitados aplaudieron, riendo de alegría. Ella contuvo las lágrimas.

Otras parejas se les unieron en la pista de baile, y al cabo de unos instantes, Sakura le tiró a Sasuke de la manga:

-Quiero ir a ver qué tal está Imaku.

-Tu hermana está con ella.

-Es responsabilidad mía. Es por lo que te has casado conmigo, después de todo.

-Y por lo que tú te has casado conmigo -concluyó él.

-Debes de estar un poco disgustada por no tener luna de miel.

Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras escuchaba a su hermana. Eran las dos de la mañana y la fiesta había terminado.

-No, no lo estoy.

Habían llegado a las escaleras y Sakura tomó el camino de la habitación de Imaku.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó Tayuyá, riéndose-. Tu nueva habitación está por allí.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero Imaku...

-Shizune y yo hemos cambiado todas sus cosas a tu habitación. Sasuke nos explicó que todavía no habíais tenido tiempo de redecorar las habitaciones que vais a usar, y que queréis hacerlo juntos. Supongo que a Imaku no le importará dormir en el vestidor durante una temporada, siempre que esté cerca de vosotros.

Sakura tragó saliva con nerviosismo al escuchar lo que su hermana le estaba diciendo. No se había planteado dónde iba a dormir después de casarse con Sasuke, y simplemente había pensado que continuaría durmiendo en la misma habitación con Imaku. Evidentemente, se había equivocado.

Estaban al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, y de repente se abrió y apareció él.

-Aquí está tu esposa -le dijo Tayuyá burlonamente-. ¿Qué tal está Imaku? Shizune y yo vinimos a verla hace menos de una hora.

-Está muy bien. Completamente dormida -respondió, y le indicó a Sakura con un gesto amable que pasara-. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana -se despidió su cuñada.

Sakura no había estado en su habitación, y miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Como todas las demás habitaciones del palacio era muy grande y estaba amueblada con antigüedades.

-No quiero dormir aquí -le dijo con voz ronca, sintiendo pánico.

-Pues debes hacerlo. Ahora somos marido y mujer, y todo el mundo espera que durmamos en la misma habitación.

-Pero habías dicho que era un matrimonio de conveniencia.

-Y lo es, pero no puedes dormir en otro sitio esta noche. ¿No te das cuenta? Aquí no tienes que representar el papel de virgen asustada, Sakura. Estás fuera del escenario. Yo dormiré en el vestidor con Imaku, allí hay una cama. Mañana, después de que nuestros invitados se hayan ido, podremos hablar del futuro con más calma.

Sakura estaba demasiado triste como para discutir con él a causa de su altanería.

-El baño está ahí -le informó él, señalando una puerta- Shizune y tu hermana y han traído algunas de tus cosas, creo... -añadió mientras entraba en el vestidor y cerraba la puerta tras él.

Algunas de sus cosas... Pero ¿cuáles? Tenía la costumbre de dormir desnuda, y más en aquella casa donde podía sentir el magnífico tacto de las sábanas de algodón, que olían a hierbas frescas. Sin embargo, dormir desnuda en la habitación de Sasuke, sabiendo que él estaba tan cerca, no le habría permitido relajarse ni un instante.

¿Le habría llevado su hermana una bata, o habría pensado que aquella noche no necesitaría llevar nada?

Sasuke miró por la ventana del vestidor, intentan do apaciguar sus sentimientos y enfrentarse a una verdad que ya no podía negar.

Desde el momento en que Sakura había entrado en su vida, sus creencias se habían derrumbado y había descubierto que muchas de las cosas que creía que eran parte esencial e invariable de su personalidad podían modificarse. Había intentado convencerse por lodos los medios de que no importaban las diferentes visiones sobre el sexo que ellos dos tenían, porque Sakura era capaz de darle todo su amor a Imaku y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

También había tratado de negar el deseo abrumador que sentía por ella, y convencerse de que era ella la que lo había incitado. Pero su conciencia no se lo había permitido.

Entonces había intentado separar a Sakura en dos personas diferentes: una que amaba a Imaku incondicionalmente, y otra a la que no le había importado acostarse con un hombre casado. La primera le había llenado con la emoción más pura que hubiera podido sentir, y respecto a la segunda... Sasuke cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula.

No tenía sentido seguir mintiéndose. Lo que le producía pensar en aquella Sakura no era desaprobación, sino celos. Podía ser cierto que hubiera promovido su matrimonio para proteger a la niña, pero aquel día, al lado suyo en la iglesia, supo que se estaba casando con ella por amor.

No tenía ningún derecho a juzgarla. Eran sus celos y unos principios del pasado lo que había que cuestionar, y no a Sakura. Aquella noche, bailando con ella, sosteniéndola en sus brazos, aspirando su perfume, había sentido ansia por ella. Pero de ninguna forma el sexo por sí mismo habría conseguido saciar el hambre que tenía de ella.

En la habitación, Sakura frunció el ceño. Se había quitado el velo y deshecho el peinado justo al terminar la fiesta, pero todavía llevaba el vestido, y se daba cuenta de que, sin la ayuda de Sasuke, no podría quitárselo. No podía desabrochar ella sola tal cantidad de botones diminutos. Y tampoco podía dormir de aquella manera, porque sería muy extraño que apareciera al día siguiente con su vestido de novia todavía puesto.

Se acercó a la puerta del vestidor y llamó suavemente.

-Sasuke -dijo en voz baja.

Sasuke dejó de desabrocharse la camisa y abrió la puerta. Sakura sintió que el corazón le saltaba en el pecho cuando lo vio. Tenía una expresión que ella no supo interpretar.

-Siento molestarte -dijo temblorosa, y se interrumpió. ¿Sonaría su voz tan nerviosa para Sasuke como para ella?

Se llevó la mano a la garganta. Había algo en la forma en que Sasuke la miraba...

Bajó los ojos para escapar de su campo de visión y se dio cuenta de que, bajo la camisa desabotonada, se veía su torso musculoso y cubierto de suave vello masculino.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y sus propias emociones la abrumaron. La locura de su deseo y el amor casi la mareaban. Tragó saliva... y no porque se sintiera nerviosa. No, lo que sentía era...

Se le había quedado la garganta seca y se le había olvidado el cansancio. Desesperadamente, intentó recordar la razón por la que había llamado a su puerta.

-Necesito que me ayudes a quitarme el vestido -se las arregló para susurrar-. No puedo desabotonarlo -y para mostrárselo se dio la vuelta.

-Sí, ya sé a qué te refieres.

Ella nunca había oído hablar a Sasuke de una forma tan suave.

-No puedo dormir con él -¿por qué no hacía nada? Notaba el calor de su respiración en la piel de la nuca. Casi sentía dolor físico por acercarse más a él, volverse y pedirle que la tratase como a una mujer y no como a una empleada. -No puedo pedírselo a otra persona -la voz se guía temblándole y tenía la cara roja de humillación al saber que estaba muy cerca de quedar en ridículo.

Sasuke no sentía nada por ella, y lo sabía.

-El vestido te hace la cintura diminuta -le dijo él mientras la rodeaba con sus manos. Su voz sonaba más profunda, diferente, y Sakura no pudo evitar tartamudear al responder:

-Es el corsé.

-¿Corsé? -preguntó él divertido-. Creía que eso era cosa de la época victoriana -comentó mientras desabrochaba los innumerables botones. Sakura se puso rígida y apretó los dientes para intentar disimular la reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo al contacto de sus manos.

Había un espejo de pie justo enfrente de ellos y Sakura veía el reflejo de Sasuke detrás de ella. De repente, se quedó sin respiración y no fue por la imagen del espejo, sino porque se dio cuenta de que bajo el vestido no llevaba nada excepto un par de braguitas de seda, y cuando Sasuke terminase su trabajo el traje no tendría ninguna sujeción y caería inevitable mente al suelo.

Empezó a agitarse de pánico, e intentó apartarse de él.

-Espera -le dijo Sasuke sin dejarla marcharse-. Todavía no los he desabrochado todos.

Todos no, posiblemente, pero sí los suficientes para que el vestido se deslizase con el sonido de la seda crujiendo hasta llegar al suelo sin que Sakura pudiera hacer nada por agarrarlo.

Se quedó helada, no podía moverse. Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo. Parecía como si Sasuke se hubiera convertido en piedra, inmóvil. Su respiración sonaba profunda y emitió un sonido ronco que hizo que a Sakura se le pusiera la carne de gallina.

Los pezones se le endurecieron como si hubieran notado el calor de la respiración de Sasuke sobre ellos, e instintivamente intentó disimular el efecto que él le producía. Alzó las manos rápidamente para cubrirse.

Pero asombrosamente, él reaccionó antes y fueron sus manos las que cubrieron su desnudez, tomándole los pechos y tapando su descarada excitación.

-¡Sakura, Sakura! -su voz llena de hambre hizo que un escalofrío de deseo le recorriera la espalda. Él inclinó la cabeza y le besó el cuello—. ¿Sabes lo que me estás haciendo? ¿Tienes idea de la tentación que eres para mí? ¿Lo sabes? -le susurró-. Demasiado tentadora. ¿Sabes hasta qué punto me haces desearte?

Sakura sabía con mayor certeza lo que él le estaba haciendo a ella, y hasta qué punto ella se sentía tentada y atormentada por el deseo.

Él le hizo darse la vuelta y la apretó contra su torso para sentir sus pechos desnudos en su piel, y deslizó las manos por los costados de su cuerpo hasta que llegó a las nalgas y las tomó con ambas manos.

Ella notó su excitación, y saber que él la deseaba tanto hizo que se excitara casi hasta perder el control. No escuchó la débil vocecita que sonaba en su cabeza, recordándole que él no la quería, y que el deseo evidente que sentía no era más que una reacción masculina ante su desnudez.

No quería escuchar la verdad.

Sin saber lo que hacía, dejó escapar su nombre en un susurro, una invitación que alcanzó los sentidos de Sasuke y lo recorrió como una corriente eléctrica.

Notaba cómo su cuerpo suave vibraba bajo sus caricias, y le besó los párpados y las mejillas con ternura, lentamente, intentando contenerse, con los labios temblorosos. Cuando la besó detrás de la oreja, ella emitió un débil sonido de placer.

Estaba irresistiblemente receptiva y le hacía sentir que no tenía ningún poder para escaparse de él. Era como un afrodisíaco potente y peligroso. Por un instante, se recordó a sí mismo que él era un hombre honorable y que aquel matrimonio era solo de conveniencia, pero no le sirvió de nada: sus sentimientos por Sakura superaban su capacidad de control.

-¿Me deseas? -le preguntó, decidido a dejarle a ella tomar la decisión.

Sakura se puso tensa. Allí estaba la oportunidad perfecta para detener todo aquello. Podía dar un paso que cambiaría su vida, pero ¿no lo había hecho ya su amor por Sasuke? ¿No se arrepentiría durante toda su vida si no tomaba lo que él le estaba ofreciendo?

Respiró profundamente y asintió con la cabeza, y por si acaso él no lo había entendido bien, dijo en un susurro:

-Sí, te deseo.

Le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó despacio, saboreando cada centímetro de su boca, y le acarició el cuerpo.

-¿No vas a desnudarme?

¿Desnudarlo? Sakura sintió pánico. Se le había olvidado que Sasuke pensaba que ella tenía experiencia en todo aquello, y que era una seductora de hombres casados.

La falta de respuesta de Sakura hizo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño. ¿Habría cambiado de opinión? Intentó mirarla a los ojos, pero ella había bajado los párpados.

-Creo que sería más rápido si lo hicieras tú mismo.

Sakura no sabía cómo se las había arreglado para susurrar aquellas suaves palabras. Se sentía como si estuviera medio inconsciente.

¡Más rápido! Sasuke estaba demasiado centrado en sus propias emociones como para darse cuenta de la incomodidad de Sakura. Simplemente, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, dejándola allí despacio e inclinándose sobre ella hasta que la cálida piel de su torso sintió la de sus pechos suaves.

-Tienes razón -le dijo-. No necesitamos perder el tiempo en preliminares cuando los dos queremos lo mismo.

La estaba besando con tanta pasión que la asombró y la excitó. Le dibujó la forma del labio inferior con la lengua, mientras con el dedo pulgar estimulaba el pezón.

Ella arqueó el cuerpo cuando la sensación llegó desde el centro de su pecho hasta la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Incapaz de reprimirse, dejó escapar una suave súplica que intentó ahogar contra el hombro de Sasuke. Pero en vez de liberarla de aquel tormento, su reacción tuvo el efecto contrario: él continuó más intensamente.

La única forma en la que ella podía sofocar los sonidos de placer que se le escapaban sin remedio era apretar sus labios contra el hombro de Sasuke. Hundía las uñas en las sábanas de la cama.

La sensualidad de su respuesta le estaba haciendo enloquecer. Se quitó la ropa lodo lo rápidamente que pudo sin soltarla a ella, porque no era capaz. Su tacto, su esencia y el calor de su cuerpo eran como una droga adictiva.

La mano que él había trasladado desde su pecho hasta los pantalones, para quitárselos, dejó a la vista el pezón descaradamente erecto y tentador, desafiándolo a responder a su erótica invitación. Arrancándose la última prenda, lo cubrió con sus labios y lo lamió con la lengua antes de absorberlo con la boca y saborearlo dulcemente con toda la urgencia de su deseo.

Su mano viajó por todo su cuerpo y le separó las piernas en busca de su calor femenino. Sakura se estremeció casi convulsivamente. Creía que sabía lo suficiente sobre el sexo y que experimentar sus conocimientos teóricos no le depararía ninguna sorpresa, pero lo que le estaba pasando le demostró lo erróneo de sus suposiciones.

Sin saber cómo, había enterrado los dedos entre el pelo de Sasuke, y le sostenía la cabeza contra el pecho, mientras disfrutaba de todas aquellas increíbles sensaciones.

Notó que su sexo estaba caliente y húmedo, y también que estaba respondiendo a las caricias de Sasuke, abriéndose. Con sus dedos, él estaba despertando el centro de su sexo, y haciendo que latiera con fuerza.

-Sasuke, Sasuke.

Casi no se daba cuenta de que estaba pronuncian do su nombre, ni del efecto que aquello tenía en él, y continuó haciéndolo en una dulce letanía de placer.

Sasuke dudó. Notaba que ella estaba muy cerca del clímax, pero quería formar parte de él. Sin dejar de acariciarla, se puso encima de ella y besándola con pasión, empezó a penetrar en su cuerpo con suaves impulsos.

Bajo sus besos, Sakura abrió los ojos y sintió cómo su cuerpo se expandía para adaptarse a él. Era maravilloso sentir aquello, sentirlo a él.

Todo lo que estaba experimentando la sobrepasaba. Solo sabía que el agudo dolor que sentía era parte de todo el placer inconmensurable que vendría después, y que el goce de sentir que él la llenaba era demasiado grande como para preocuparse de ese dolor.

Sasuke notó que su cuerpo se tensaba y se quedaba rígido, y oyó el suave grito de Sakura, pero ya era demasiado tarde para detener lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si se retiraba ahora, solo conseguiría hacerle más daño. Intentó controlar el deseo, pero no pudo.

Sakura agarró con fuerza el brazo de Sasuke. Más allá del dolor, estaba sintiendo otras cosas, anticipando la existencia de un lugar más allá de todo lo que conocía, tan dulce que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar que no lo alcanzaría. Desesperadamente se apretó contra Sasuke, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la llevara allí. Entonces, milagrosamente, él lo hizo, y las casi imperceptibles olas de placer empezaron a moverse dentro de ella hasta que se convirtieron en una oleada imparable, un océano de placer que ella pensó que no podría soportar.

Después de todo aquello, sentía cómo su cuerpo vibraba de felicidad. Miró a su marido, intentando no parpadear mientras él salía de su cuerpo. Estaba tan cansada, que casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Él la miró muy serio.

* * *

**Trataré de subir los últimos y seguir con uno que ya tengo editado y subiré tal vez el lunes**

_**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**_


	12. Chapter 10

**********Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación de la novela******** Am********or******** en público de Penny Jordan.**

* * *

_**Amor en público**_

_**Penny Jordan**_

**Capítulo 10**

-¿Sakura?

De mala gana, abrió los ojos. La luz del día entraba por la ventana y se derramaba por toda la habitación. Sasuke estaba inclinado sobre ella, con una toalla atada a la cadera, y su cuerpo brillaba de la humedad de la ducha que acababa de tomar. A través de las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su piel Sakura vio los arañazos que ella misma le había hecho en el clímax de la pasión.

Con tristeza, intentó tragar saliva. Si había sido lo suficientemente ingenua como para albergar alguna esperanza de que la noche anterior Sasuke le dijera que la quería, ya sabía lo equivocada que había estado.

No había salido ninguna palabra de amor de sus labios, y por la forma en que la estaba mirando al despertarla, tampoco iba a pronunciarlas en aquel momento.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que eras virgen? -le preguntó Sasuke.

Se había pasado la mitad de la noche despierto, fustigándose mentalmente por lo que había hecho, por su egoísmo y su brutalidad, y por haberle hecho daño. Pero en vez de decirle lo que sentía, a Sasuke le pareció que sus palabras habían sonado malhumoradas, como si la culpa hubiera sido de ella.

La irritación de Sasuke hizo que la pena de Sakura se desvaneciera. Agarró la sábana, se sentó en la cama y se enfrentó a él.

-¿Y para qué? Tú ya habías decidido que yo era una seductora de maridos, y que tenía mucha experiencia.

Contuvo la respiración, esperando la reacción de Sasuke, deseando que le dijera que nunca había dudado de ella realmente, que la tomara en brazos y le dijera también todo lo que había significado aquella noche para él. Que se había dado cuenta de que la quería.

Pero, por supuesto, aquello no ocurrió. Él caminó hacia la ventana y se quedó allí de pie, dándole la espalda.

-¿Te das cuenta de cómo han cambiado las cosas entre nosotros?

Ella notó, por su tono de voz, que se estaba to mando la situación muy seriamente.

-¿Es posible que la virginidad haya ocasionado ese cambio?

-¿Es que crees que no iba a cambiar nada? ¿Piensas que soy el tipo de hombre que va por ahí desvirgando mujeres? ¿Te crees que me gusta pensar que mi deseo estaba tan fuera de control, que no pude reprimirme? Ya hablaremos más tarde de las razones que tuvo la señora Mitarashi para mentirme sobre ti, pero creo que ya las sé. Los celos son algo peligroso. No hay excusa que pueda ofrecerte por lo que ha pasado. Ahora eres mi mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, y es mi deber y mi responsabilidad...

-No -contestó ella rápidamente, asimilando lo que él le estaba diciendo-. Llegamos a un acuerdo, eso es todo.

-Lo de esta noche ha cambiado todo, irrevocablemente. ¿No te das cuenta de que podrías estar embarazada de mí?

Sakura apretó aún más la sábana. Se derretía al pensar aquello, pero tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad.

-Esperemos que no haya ocurrido -terminó Sasuke con severidad.

Estaba claro que no quería tener un hijo con ella.

-Sé que llegamos a un acuerdo que se terminará en cinco años -le recordó Sasuke-. Sin embargo, si llevas un hijo mío, no permitiré que ningún otro hombre lo eduque. Y conociéndote, sé que tú no permitirías que otra mujer lo educara. Pero también sé lo que opinas del amor, y no podría arreglar lo que pasó anoche obligándote a vivir atada en un matrimonio sin amor.

A Sakura empezó a latirle el corazón con fuerza. Otra vez le había dicho que no la quería. ¿Es que necesitaba que se lo dijera más claramente?

Como si su silencio lo exasperara, le preguntó con aspereza:

-¿Por qué has permitido que esto ocurriera, Sakura? ¿Para castigarme por juzgarte? ¿Para ponernos en una posición insalvable?

No importaba por qué lo había hecho. Estaba claro que era él el que tenía la culpa, y Sasuke lo sabía. Pero también sabía que se le estaba rompiendo el alma al definir lo que había entre ellos como un matrimonio sin amor.

Sakura estaba a punto de llorar, pero lo miró fijamente.

-¿Y por qué no se te ocurrió pensarlo antes? -preguntó ella.

-¿Pensar? ¿En el estado en que me encontraba?

Vio cómo Sakura fruncía el ceño y maldijo para sus adentros. Si no tenía cuidado con lo que decía, terminaría por revelar sus sentimientos, y aquella era una carga que no quería poner sobre los hombros de ella.

Al menos, no se había dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él, pensó Sakura, y se había ahorrado esa humillación.

-Bueno, en el momento me pareció una buena idea -dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza levemente.

-¿Una buena idea? ¿Cómo has podido ser tan irresponsable? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que...

Él se interrumpió, pero Sakura sabía cuál era la continuación de aquella frase: sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él no la amaba y no significaba nada en su vida.

Sasuke intentó calmarse.

-No ha sido tan importante -le soltó Sakura con una fanfarronería que no sentía. La verdad era que había sido lo más importante de su vida-. A mi edad, la virginidad puede ser algo vergonzoso, y además, creo que ya era hora de que averiguara de qué se trataba todo el asunto -quería que él se diera cuenta de que no había sido tan tonta como para tener sueños de amor.

Sasuke no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo. La miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero el instinto le decía que le estaba mintiendo, por alguna razón. ¿Por qué? ¿Sabía que lo estaba desafiando, y que él podría demostrarle todo el placer que podía alcanzar? Decidió que iba a darle una pequeña lección de advertencia.

-¿Y estuve a la altura de tus expectativas?

Nerviosamente, Sakura se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios para humedecérselos. Sabía que lo había estado provocando deliberadamente. No fue capaz de mirarlo a la cara, y le respondió tan anodinamente como pudo:

-Ha sido interesante, pero no algo que quisiera repetir.

Sasuke la miró estupefacto. Estuvo tentado de averiguar si hablaba en serio, si estaba intentando incitarlo. Pensó por un momento que ella realmente quería... Pero entonces Sakura volvió la cabeza y Sasuke vio que tenía un moretón en la clavícula. Se dio cuenta de que se lo había hecho él en medio de la pasión. Se sintió muy culpable y lleno de desprecio hacia sí mismo. No podía usar la excusa de haberle quitado la virginidad para mantenerla en su cama. Cuando pasaran los cinco años del contrato, la dejaría libre. Pero si concebían un hijo, no sería capaz de dejar que ninguno de los dos se fuera lejos de él...

-Lo que ha pasado esta noche no puede repetirse, Sakura. Estoy firmemente decidido a evitarlo.

Sakura notó que la cara le ardía de la humillación que suponía esa advertencia. ¿Realmente pensaba que ella se respetaba tan poco a sí misma como para provocar otra relación sexual entre ellos?

-Me alegra oír eso -respondió con la voz quebrada.

Sasuke sintió el peligroso impulso de tomarla en sus brazos y hacer que se retractara de sus palabras. Quería acariciarla, besarla, amarla hasta que gritara por él. Por su amor.

Se sentía como si estuviera intentando luchar contra el viento. Tan pronto como creía tener controladas sus emociones, volvían a escapársele entre los dedos.

Ella no tenía ninguna experiencia y no sabía que lo que habían compartido había sido raro y precioso. No tenía idea del placer que le había dado. La forma en que su cuerpo le había respondido... Sasuke notó que le ardía el cuerpo de nuevo.

Tenía que alejarse de ella antes de que pudiera hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda, se los traigo como todos los lunes y con la respuesta de Sasuke, hay veces que se da a odiar.**

_**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**_


	13. Chapter 11

**********Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación de la novela******** Am********or******** en público de Penny Jordan.**

* * *

_**Amor en público**_

_**Penny Jordan**_

**Capítulo 11**

Con ternura, Sakura le quitó a Imaku un trozo de papel de la manita. Estaba intentado elegir el papel de la pared y las telas para redecorar las habitaciones que iban a ocupar.

Se trataba de dos dormitorios, uno de los cuales iba a ser el de Imaku y otro para Sakura y Sasuke.

Mientras tanto, los tres compartían la habitación de Sasuke, aunque se las había arreglado para que él durmiera en la cama principal. Ella prefería dormir en el vestidor para estar más cerca de Imaku.

Sasuke había guardado su palabra de mantener la distancia, tanto emocional como físicamente; cuando le dirigía la palabra, su evidente deseo de pasar el menor tiempo posible con ella le hacía mucho daño.

Al día siguiente, él tenía que viajar a Roma para asistir a unas reuniones de trabajo, y tenía prisa por acabar la decoración de las habitaciones.

Mientras le hacía cosquillas a Imaku, que acababa de echar otro diente, miró el reloj. Ya casi era hora de arreglarse para la cena. Al principio se había sentido un poco coartada con tanta formalidad, pero ahora ya se había acostumbrado. Por lo menos, así tenía una oportunidad para ponerle a Imaku los trajes formales.

Aunque la niña no cenara con ellos, sí estaba en el comedor durante la cena, para alivio de Sakura. Así por lo menos tenía alguien con quien comportarse naturalmente.

Sin tener necesidad de hablar sobre el tema, Sasuke y ella habían desarrollado un sistema para usar el baño y la habitación preservando su intimidad. Sakura sabía que debería estarle agradecida por la discreción con la que observaba los términos de su contrato, pero sin embargo tenía un sentimiento de rechazo y pérdida. Sentía que estaba privada de algo de lo que debería estar disfrutando como mujer.

Shizune era muy puntual, y en diez minutos exactamente serviría la cena en el comedor, pequeño, pero deliciosamente decorado por la madre de Sasuke.

Cuando bajó con la niña, descubrió que él ya estaba allí, mirando por una de las ventanas que daba al jardín. La había abierto para poder escuchar el sonido del agua de las fuentes. Cuando oyó que Sakura e Imaku entraban, se volvió hacia ellas, pero no sonrió.

Durante la cena permaneció silencioso y preocupado, y cuando Sakura dijo que iba a acostar a la pequeña, él anunció que subiría con ellas.

-Mañana salgo muy pronto para Roma -le dijo a Sakura suavemente- Tienes mi número del móvil, así que, por favor, no dudes en llamarme para cualquier cosa que necesites.

Asintiendo, Sakura pensó que se refería a la posibilidad de que Imaku se pusiera enferma. Pero la niña cada día estaba más fuerte y sana, y comía muy bien, incluso para satisfacer las exigencias de Sakura.

-Imaku te va a echar de menos -le dijo mientras él la ayudaba a subir el carrito por las escaleras-. Creo que empieza a necesitar una silla alta porque cuanto antes se acostumbre a comer con nosotros, mejor. Me estaba preguntando si podría ir a Florencia a comprarla mientras tú estás en Roma...

-¿Cómo? Claro, por supuesto. Compra todo lo que necesites, Sakura.

Ella percibió la tensión que había en su voz. Ocurría algo malo, lo notaba.

Cuando, media hora más tarde, salió del vestidor de dormir a Imaku, lo vio enfrente del espejo, sosteniendo una fotografía de su primo Sai. El corazón se le encogió de tristeza y compasión por él.

-Sasuke.

Dijo su nombre en voz baja, y él no le contestó inmediatamente. Puso la fotografía en su sitio con lentitud, y se dio la vuelta.

-Hoy habría cumplido veintisiete años... Durante todos los años que viva, no seré capaz de olvidar aquel accidente. Ni tampoco dejar de pensar que yo podría haberlo evitado. Debería haber hecho algo.

-No digas eso -protestó ella rápidamente, olvidando sus propios sentimientos. Fue hacia él y lo acarició en el brazo con tanta ternura como hubiera hecho con Imaku-. Era una persona adulta, Sasuke. Un hombre. Tomaba sus propias decisiones.

-¿Tú crees? ¿O lo hicimos Ino y yo por él? Es verdad que yo nunca quise que se casaran. Pero mucho menos quería esto.

El tacto de su carne en la punta de sus dedos estaba haciendo que Sakura lo deseara. En cuanto se dio cuenta, Sakura se apartó de él, sin darse cuenta de cómo la estaba mirando.

-Yo solía censurar su comportamiento -sacudió la cabeza-. Y ahora el único consuelo que me queda es que aprovechó lo que la vida le brindaba. Experimentó el amor, lo compartió, aunque para mí fuera un amor efímero y algo que yo no querría. Concibió una hija... El único medio que tenemos los humanos para desafiar nuestra condición mortal.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio. Sabía que necesitaba desahogarse y expresar su amargura y su tristeza.

De repente, él se dirigió hacia una mesa y sacó una botella de vino de un cajón. Sakura se sorprendió, porque, aunque tomaba vino durante las comidas, nunca lo había visto hacerlo en otra ocasión. Mientras se servía un vaso y se lo bebía, continuó hablando.

-Era el miembro más joven de mi familia, mi hermano. Nunca pensé que... Sentía que debía proteger lo igual que tú lo haces con los niños a los que cuidas. Por eso el hecho de que muriera me hace sentir que le fallé. Debía haber presentido que iba a ocurrir algo, y podría haberlo evitado.

Se sirvió otro vaso y casi lo vació.

-No podías saber que aquello iba a ocurrir -le dijo ella con delicadeza, muñéndose por consolarlo.

-Él vino al palacio únicamente para explicarme las cosas desde su punto de vista. No quería que yo me enterase de que su matrimonio se rompía por comentarios ajenos. Trajo a Ino porque yo insistí, pensando que podrían arreglar sus problemas lejos de Roma y de sus distracciones. Pero lo único que ocurrió es que aquí la distancia que los separaba se hizo más grande. Cuando salieron en el coche hacia Florencia, yo no podía imaginar que sería la última vez que los vería con vida...

Tomó de nuevo la botella y Sakura se acercó a él haciendo un leve sonido de protesta.

-¿No? No, claro, a ti no te gusta que beba para ahogar mi dolor. Pero ¿qué otro consuelo me queda? -le preguntó Sasuke con aspereza-. ¿Tú? ¿Mi mujer? -la amargura con que la miraba le causó asombro-. ¿Te desagradaría que ahora mismo te dijera que me muero por tenerte, aunque sea sin amarte?

Sakura sintió que la atravesaba el dolor al oír aquellas palabras, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, él se acercó a ella para desafiarla.

-Ya sé que eres capaz de darle amor a una niña que lo necesita, pero ¿eres lo suficientemente mujer como para dejar que me pierda en ti, Sakura? Como para dejarme matar mi dolor en ti, sentir que estoy vivo y que soy humano... que soy un hombre.

Ella sabía que hablaba así porque había bebido y no podía controlar la pena que sentía. Y el sexo podía ser un consuelo para un hombre, eso también lo sabía.

No intentó apartarse de él, ni siquiera cuando su sentido común le gritó desesperadamente que lo hiciera. Sasuke podría considerar que era una invitación tácita. Y eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió, pensó ella. La tomó en sus brazos y recorrió con las manos sus brazos desnudos. Sakura sintió su aliento cálido y seductor cuando la besó en la frente y en el cuello.

-Déjame... Quiero perderme dentro de ti, dulce Sakura.

Ella tuvo la negativa en la punta de la lengua, pero no la pronunció. Su cuerpo ya estaba respondiendo a Sasuke con otra clase de lenguaje, estremeciéndose bajo sus caricias. Sus pechos se habían hinchado y mostraban la forma de los pezones endurecidos bajo la fina tela de su vestido. Los ojos se le habían vuelto oscuros con la intensidad de su deseo, y perdió su mirada en las pupilas de Sasuke.

-Sakura... No sabes cuánto me has atormentado y fascinado estas últimas semanas. Tu perfume en la habitación, el sonido de tu risa cuando juegas con Imaku, la forma de tu cuerpo bajo la ropa cuando te mueves. Recuerdo cada rincón de tu precioso cuerpo. Te deseo, quiero perderme en tu dulzura y olvidar el dolor y la culpa.

Instintivamente, ella se acercó más a su cuerpo. Él le dio un beso duro y posesivo. Fue el beso de un hombre que se dejaba llevar por sus pasiones, reconoció por instinto, mientras él le abría los labios con la suavidad de su lengua.

Le tomó el rostro con las manos para hacer más profundo el beso, pero Sakura supo que podía romper aquella unión si quisiera. Sin embargo, una fuerza superior a cualquier pensamiento que ella pudiera tener la obligaba a permanecer allí, pegada a Sasuke, mientras él hacía el beso más y más intenso.

Notó cómo una de sus manos bajaba desde su cara hacia la cintura, y luego la acercaba totalmente a él.

-¿Te das cuenta de cómo te deseo? -le susurró la pregunta al oído, y ella tuvo un escalofrío. -Tienes unos pechos perfectos para besarlos. ¿No me crees? -le preguntó, cuando vio que ella sacudía la cabeza, abrumada por la intimidad de lo que le estaba diciendo-. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Se quedó tensa mientras Sasuke buscaba la crema llera del vestido y lo dejaba caer desde sus hombros. Cuando cayó al suelo, Sakura cerró los ojos para que Sasuke no pudiera ver en su mirada el amor desesperado y estúpido que hacía que le doliera el alma por él.

Lo que estaba haciendo era peligroso y autodestructivo. Sabía que él no sentía nada por ella y ¿estaba decidida a aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad en aquel momento para satisfacer su necesidad de él?

Sintió sus besos en el cuello y sus manos acariciándole los hombros. La brisa fresca de la noche entraba por la ventana y acariciaba su piel, y los pezones se le endurecieron. Mientras se los acariciaba, Sasuke le cubría los párpados de besos diminutos.

-Tienes una piel muy suave. Hay algo de ti, Sakura, que saca a la superficie todo el hambre que hay en mí, el deseo de satisfacerla con la dulzura de tu carne, tan diferente a la mía. ¿Te asombra que te diga estas cosas?

Sakura no podía hablar, pero si hubiera podido le habría dicho que sospechaba que aquello solo era consecuencia de la combinación de la pena que sentía aquella noche por su primo y del vino que había bebido. Ambas cosas habían destruido el estricto control que ejercía sobre sí mismo, y de esa forma ella tenía la oportunidad de ver otra vez al hombre que le había proporcionado tanto placer físico la noche de su boda. La deseaba, sí, pero no la quería, intentó advertirse.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo no quería escuchar ninguna advertencia. Respondía a las caricias de Sasuke con una sensualidad sin límites.

-No me mires así -le dijo de repente, y deslizó la mano desde el pecho de Sakura hasta su nuca. Instintivamente, ella alzó la mirada y vio en sus ojos un deseo ardiente.

-No me mires así, a menos que quieras lo que esos enormes ojos tuyos me están pidiendo. ¿Quieres que te lleve a la cama y cubra tu desnudez con la mía, te acaricie como un hombre acaricia a una mujer y te dé placer?

Sakura temblaba tanto que pensó que si él no la estuviera abrazando, se le habrían doblado las rodillas.

La estaba seduciendo con aquellas palabras y con las caricias lentas y suaves de sus manos. Cada vez lo deseaba más.

-No me has contestado -inclinó la cabeza para atrapar otra vez sus labios en un beso, y dibujó sus labios con la lengua. Ella se derretía contra su cuerpo. Abrió la boca deseando que el beso fuera aún más profundo que el anterior. Agarró la tela de su camisa y le devolvió el beso con toda la intensidad que le ardía en el cuerpo.

-Ahora sí me has contestado -murmuró él-. Ahora me has dicho que me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

Mientras la echaba con delicadeza sobre la cama, sus labios le acariciaban un pezón. Sakura no podía controlar más su pasión. Los sonidos de placer que emitió mientras él lamía su pecho, esta vez ya sin tanta suavidad, no hicieron más que incitarlo a seguir adelante.

La acarició hasta que ella no fue dueña de sí misma. Tiró de su camisa y le arrancó un botón, y después recorrió su cuello con besos húmedos y el resto de su torso que iba quedando desnudo. Quería tener el mismo acceso a su cuerpo que él tenía al suyo, pero no se dio cuenta de que había expresado ese deseo en voz alta hasta que él se detuvo y la miró a los ojos, preguntándole:

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Sakura no pudo reprimirse. Se incorporó y lo acarició, totalmente absorta en lo que estaba haciendo, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y de su vello sedoso y aspirando la fragancia masculina que desprendía. Mientras saboreaba su piel, no se dio cuenta de que él estaba quitándose el resto de la ropa, hasta que con sus dedos llegó a acariciar la plana extensión de su vientre.

Se quedó helada, pero era demasiado tarde. Sasuke le rogó que lo acariciase más íntimamente, de la misma forma, le susurró, en que él la iba a acariciar a ella. Mientras le hablaba al oído, le quitó las braguitas y le besó las sienes delicadamente.

-¿Sabes el efecto que produce en mí saber que he despertado tu deseo, Sakura? La noche de nuestra boda te hice daño, lo sé, pero creo que también te proporcioné placer. ¿Lo hice?

Sakura emitió un quejido de placer. Con solo escuchar lo que él estaba diciéndole al oído se estaba volviendo loca. Recordaba lo que había sentido aquella noche...

-Dímelo -insistió él.

Pensó que debía ser el orgullo masculino lo que le hacía repetir la pregunta, sin saber que era el amor que sentía por ella lo que le empujaba a averiguar si había gozado con sus caricias aquella noche.

-Estuvo... estuvo bien.

-¿Bien? ¿Tan bien como para que lo recuerdes hasta la muerte? Esta noche será así. La recordarás siempre -le prometió tiernamente-. Te daré todo el placer que necesitas. Esta noche celebraremos la vida juntos.

Sakura supo que estaba pensando en su primo y en la fragilidad de la existencia. Ciegamente, abrió los labios para que la besara una y otra vez.

-Quiero que esta noche sea tan buena para ti como lo va a ser para mí -le decía entre los besos mientras sus caricias se hacían cada vez, más íntimas. Sakura elevó las caderas y se estremeció de placer. Tenía dentro un vacío que solo él podía llenar y le dolía el cuerpo de deseo.

Cuando Sasuke se puso encima, ella lo envolvió entrelazando las piernas y le agarró los hombros para recibir aquella embestida que recordaba dulce y fiera a la vez. Cuando empezó a notar el placer cálido y húmedo que él le estaba dando con sus movimientos, pensó que su cuerpo estaba especialmente hecho para Sasuke. La sensación de que él la llenara por completo la hacía disfrutar, y sabía que él estaba gozando con la misma intensidad. Había pensado que no podría obtener sensaciones más intensas que las que había experimentado en su noche de bodas, pero se había equivocado. Supo que el deseo de tenerlo dentro de ella era el mismo que tenía Sasuke, y que una vez allí, ambos compartían también la misma necesidad de moverse, exactamente como él lo estaba haciendo, de una forma masculina, salvaje, poderosa para llegar a lo alto.

Sakura gritó mientras sentía las contracciones de su clímax, más intenso de lo que ella habría podido imaginar. Gritó el nombre de Sasuke mientras él respondía con un profundo suspiro. Solo podía concentrarse en todo el placer que él le acababa de mostrar.

Cuando todo terminó, las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas y no pudo esconderlas. Él las secó con los dedos.

¡Era tan fácil convencerse de que veía la ternura en sus ojos! Pero tenía que recuperar el control de la situación. El hecho de que Sasuke le hubiera hecho el amor no significaba que la quisiera. Solamente se había sentido muy vulnerable aquella noche, y había necesitado a alguien. Ella estaba allí.

Sería muy estúpido por su parte pensar otra cosa.

.

Sasuke se despertó sobresaltado. La habitación es taba completamente a oscuras, y no se oía nada desde el vestidor. Imaku estaba completamente dormida. Sin embargo, oía un sonido extraño y suave en su cama. Era la respiración de Sakura.

¡Sakura! El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho.

Recordó que había bebido porque el dolor por el recuerdo de Sai le atenazaba el alma. Pero aquello no era excusa para lo que había hecho. Seguramente, la última cosa que Sakura querría ver cuando se despertara sería que él estaba con ella en la cama. Recordaría cómo se había aprovechado de su compasión por él.

Con cuidado, se deslizó de entre las sábanas y se puso en pie. Tapó a Sakura y la miró. Era tan joven, tan tierna, tan deseable... Incapaz de resistirse, se inclinó y la besó. Después fue al vestidor para acostarse en la pequeña cama en la que ella dormía normalmente.

Cuando se despertó, Sasuke ya se había marchado a Roma. Se alegró, en cierta forma, porque necesitaba soledad para asimilar todo el amor que sentía por él.

.

No podía continuar así. Pero tampoco podía marcharse. Exactamente igual que Sasuke, tenía que ante poner las necesidades de Imaku a las suyas.

Hacía casi una semana que Sakura no veía a Sasuke. La había llamado cada día, incluso dos veces, durante el tiempo que había estado fuera. Pero, por supuesto, solo para saber qué tal estaba Imaku. Aquella noche volvía a casa.

El teléfono sonó mientras ellas cruzaban el salón camino del jardín. Lo descolgó rápidamente, con el estómago encogido, esperando que oír la voz de Sasuke, pero en vez de eso oyó la de Shion.

Inmediatamente, pidió que la pusieran con Sasuke.

-Me temo que no es posible -le dijo tan amablemente como pudo-. Está fuera de negocios en este momento.

-¡Oh, eres tú! La dichosa niñera. O debería decir la nueva condesa. No pienses que no sé lo que significa este matrimonio. Pero no se va a salir con la suya. No me detendrá. Me he informado sobre mis derechos legales. ¿Cuándo volverá? Quiero verlo -exigió con rudeza.

-Eh...

Cuando Sakura dudó, ansiosa, sin saber lo que Sasuke querría que contestase, Shion aprovechó para decirle:

-¿Estás tratando de protegerlo? ¡Qué patético! Me imagino que te has enamorado de él... Sabes que te está utilizando ¿verdad? Tengo derecho a ver a mi nieta y es lo que voy a hacer. Y si es necesario, me quedaré en el palacio hasta que Sasuke regrese.

Sakura supo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para impedirle que fuera al palacio. Solo podía esperar que Sasuke llegase antes. Estuvo nerviosa durante todo el día.

No había podido dormir bien desde que él se había ido, y estaba cansada. Justo después de cenar empezó a bostezar. Pensó que iba a acostarse pronto.

Sasuke le había dicho que no llegaría hasta tarde, y una vez que llegara, no tenía por qué querer verla.

Algunas mujeres sufrían cansancio en las primeras semanas del embarazo. A Sakura se le encogió el corazón. Debería estar rezando para no estar embarazada, en vez de desearlo con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Era tan malo querer tener un hijo de Sasuke?

Él había jurado que, si se quedaba embarazada, no la dejaría marcharse. Así que podría pasarse el resto de su vida viviendo con él, amándolo, sabiendo que él no la quería.

Había estado durmiendo en la cama de Sasuke, no porque fuera más grande y más cómoda, sino porque era su cama. Le parecía que disminuía un poco la ansiedad que sentía por no estar con él.

Sin embargo, aquella noche tendría que volver a la suya.

Sasuke sabía que iba a llegar casi de madrugada a casa, así que había dejado el coche en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto. Mientras conducía por la carretera privada que ya estaba dentro de los límites de la finca, reconoció lo cansado que estaba y cuánto había echado de menos a Sakura.

En Roma, se había pasado todo el tiempo buscándola inconscientemente, intentando oír su risa y el sonido de su voz, dulce y tierna cuando hablaba con Imaku.

Si se había quedado embarazada, tendría que permanecer junto a él. El solo pensamiento de ver cómo crecía su vientre lo llenó de tristeza. No debía permitirse el lujo de imaginar aquellas cosas. Sakura tenía derecho a elegir libremente a un hombre a quien darle su amor, igual que él se lo había entregado a ella. Si intentaba negarle ese derecho, ella nunca podría quererlo.

Sakura se estremeció al recordar su pesadilla: Shion se reía diciéndoles que el tribunal había decidido otorgarle la custodia de Imaku. Al pensarlo, se le secó la boca y se le humedecieron los ojos. Salió de la cama y fue de puntillas hacia la habitación de a lado. Se quedó inmóvil al darse cuenta de que la luz de la luna dibujaba la forma de Sasuke bajo las mantas de su cama.

¡Había vuelto ya! Ni siquiera lo había oído llegar.

Se acercó a él y no pudo resistir la tentación de inclinarse para mirarlo. Mientras dormía, su cara tenía una expresión más amable, y el pelo estaba revuelto sobre la almohada. Tenía una leve sombra de barba en la mandíbula. Sin poder evitarlo, Sakura le acarició la mejilla con las puntas de los dedos. Incluso cuando estaba dormido su masculinidad era un aura poderosa que la cautivaba. Deslizó los dedos hasta los labios, y tembló al acariciarlos. Su respiración era rítmica y tranquila.

De repente, abrió los ojos, y Sakura dio un respingo, asustada. El cerró los labios y atrapó sus dedos al mismo tiempo que la atrapaba por la cintura y la tumbaba a su lado en la cama.

-Sasuke -dijo ella en tono de protesta. Pero la objeción se desvaneció ante la sensación que tuvo cuando él empezó a lamerle los dedos. Dejó escapar suspiros de deseo.

Entonces él liberó sus dedos, pero no soltó su mano.

-No debería hacer esto, pero no puedo evitarlo -dijo él, con la voz ronca, y empezó a besarla de verdad, exigiendo con su boca una respuesta.

Sakura notó que la invadía el placer al saber que él la deseaba tanto, y notó dolor en el cuerpo, perfectamente preparado para lo que vendría, hambriento de sus caricias. Abrió los labios y sus lenguas se mezclaron sensualmente.

No disimuló lo que sentía mientras recibía sus besos por todo el cuerpo. Lo deseaba, sabía que se sentiría saciada solo por estar con él.

Ya no era una novia inexperta. Su cuerpo reconocía el del ser amado, y sabía que iba a recibir placer. Él era quien le había enseñado todo aquello.

En aquella ocasión, fue él quien se estremeció y se sorprendió del alcance de la pasión de ella. Ella no se privó de acariciarlo tanto como quiso y donde quiso, para conocer cada centímetro de su piel y sentir su reacción hacia ella. Sakura había adquirido el conocimiento y la necesidad de alcanzar aquel placer sublime de tener al hombre al que amaba profundamente dentro de ella y guardarlo allí por toda la eternidad.

Al derramarse dentro de ella, Sasuke gritó de desesperación. Aquello no debería estar ocurriendo, y él no podía evitarlo. Quiso abrazarla y retenerla junto a él, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Cuando se separó de ella, Sakura notó con amargura su rechazo.

* * *

**Me dan ganas de golpearlo por hacer eso último, pero bueno en miércoles y con actualización, la verdad es culpa del manga y que me dio uno de esos sueños Sasusaku que espero y se cumpla en el siguiente número.**

_**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**_


	14. Chapter 12

**************Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishi****************moto y la historia es una adaptación de la novela**************** Am********or**************** en público de Penny**************** Jordan.**

* * *

_**Amor en público**_

_**Penny Jordan**_

**Capítulo 12**

-Por última vez, Shion, no. Nunca voy a darte dinero, bajo ningún concepto.

Mientras se enfrentaba a ella, en la biblioteca del palacio, Sasuke reconoció que estaba tentado de darle lo que pedía y no volverla a ver. Pero sabía que, aunque lo hiciera, no conseguiría echarla de la vida de Imaku.

El chantaje era una cosa que crecía con el tiempo. Más pronto o más temprano, Shion volvería a pedir más. Una y otra vez. La niña nunca estaría a salvo. Por eso, aunque fuera arriesgado, tenía que acudir a los tribunales para que decidieran con quién debía quedarse Imaku. Para Sasuke, aquello era lo más acertado.

-Te arrepentirás -le advirtió Shion-. Dices que quieres a Imaku, y no eres capaz de soltar un mísero millón de dólares para quedarte con ella. ¡Vaya clase de amor!

-Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti. Pero los dos sabemos que, por tu parte, no hay amor en el asunto. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar el perjuicio que te estás ocasionando viniendo aquí a chantajearme?

-¿Y cómo vas a probarlo? -soltó ella con una risotada de desprecio-. A lo mejor, haciendo que declare uno de tus lacayos. Pero mi abogado se encargara de que todo el mundo sepa que en esta casa todos dependen de ti y tu palabra es la ley. Y si estás pensando en tu esposa... -su risa se hizo aún más desdeñosa-. ¿Cuánto le has pagado para que se case contigo? ¿O lo ha hecho gratis? Pobre tonta... Un hombre le da siempre mucho más valor a aquellas cosas por las que tiene que pagar. Y cuanto más paga, más valor le otorga a las cosas.

-Estoy seguro de que tú lo sabes muy bien, Shion -le respondió Sasuke con calma-. Pero como vuelvas a mencionar a Sakura en esos sórdidos términos, me aseguraré de que te arrepientas.

-No te atrevas a amenazarme -le dijo llena de furia-. Es tu última oportunidad, Sasuke. Si no la aprovechas, te prometo que te quitaré a Imaku. Soy su pariente más cercano.

-Una madre que vendió a su hija. Ningún juez te concederá la custodia cuando conozcan tu historia -le dijo Sasuke, luchando por mantener la confianza en ello.

-Me las vas a pagar, Sasuke -dijo Shion, dándole la espalda-. Te lo prometo. Vas a arrepentirte, porque de ningún modo te quedarás con la niña.

-No eres tú quien tiene que tomar esa decisión -le recordó él. Sin embargo, mientras ella salía del palacio hecha una furia, él supo que no estaba totalmente seguro.

En un mundo seguro y justo, él debería quedarse con Imaku, pero... Shion podía ser muy convincente cuando se lo proponía, y era manipuladora y peligrosa.

Shion sacudía la cabeza llena de ira mientras conducía. Había dado por hecho que Sasuke se rendiría. Necesitaba dinero desesperadamente, porque había un lado muy oscuro en su vida que ni siquiera su hija Ino conocía.

Durante muchos años, su ex amante Mui, un mafioso, le había estado prestando dinero, y estaba exigiéndole que se lo devolviera. Si no lo hacía, arriesgaba su vida. Por eso tenía que conseguir el millón de dólares como fuese.

Apretó el acelerador, provocando una nube de polvo de la gravilla del camino que conducía al palacio.

Sakura, que estaba paseando a Imaku, vio la nube y se sintió aliviada. Estaba sentada en el jardín cuando había visto llegar a Shion, y se alegró de que se marchara por fin.

Tenía que haber algún modo de que Sasuke le diera el dinero, pensó Shion. Había pensado que él accedería a sus demandas, por eso lo había amenazado con llevarse a la niña. La última cosa que le interesaba era tener un bebé que dependiera de ella. Nunca había querido que naciera, y le había aconsejado a Ino que abortara. Pero por supuesto Sasuke, el típico italiano, estaba encandilado con la dichosa niña.

Shion apretó las manos en el volante cuando vio a Sakura con el carrito... Tuvo una inspiración súbita y supo que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

Dio un frenazo y se bajó del coche. Fue hacia ellas y le dijo a Sakura autoritariamente:

-Dame a mi nieta -se colocó de pie en su camino, de modo que le fue fácil sacar a Imaku del carrito antes de que Sakura pudiera evitarlo.

En cuanto se vio en brazos de una extraña que no tenía ningún cuidado, la niña se puso a llorar, lo que aumentó la ansiedad de Sakura.

-La está asustando -le advirtió a Shion-. Déjeme enseñarle cómo le gusta que la tomen en brazos...

-No me importa en absoluto lo que le gusta o no le gusta -respondió Shion desagradablemente. Gritó de repente y apartó cuanto pudo a Imaku, porque la niña, totalmente asustada, había devuelto un poco sobre su traje.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a vomitar encima de mí, mocosa -le dijo, furiosa, y empezó a agitarla con fuerza. Sakura protestó y le dijo que dejara de mover así a la niña.

-No te gusta lo que hago, ¿verdad? -respondió la mujer con desprecio-. Pues de todas formas es mi nieta y va a venir conmigo.

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo... Shion no podía marcharse con Imaku sin más. Pero se dio la vuelta, sin preocuparse mucho de cómo llevaba a la niña, fue hacia su coche y abrió la puerta del conductor. Entonces, Sakura se dio cuenta de que el motor estaba encendido todavía.

De repente, sintió pánico. Se oían tantas cosas sobre niños secuestrados por parientes en conflictos de custodia legal... Pero ella no había imaginado que aquello pudiera sucederle a Imaku.

-¡No se la puede llevar! Por favor, solo es un bebé y no la conoce. Además, tiene que comer dentro de media hora.

Shion se dio cuenta de que lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad. Pensó rápidamente, y tomó una decisión.

-Si estás tan preocupada por ella, súbete al coche tú también. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá Sasuke esté dispuesto a pagar el doble para que las dos volváis con él.

Sakura la miró estupefacta. Shion estaba secuestrando a Imaku para pedir un rescate. Sintió mucho miedo por la niña.

El coche no tenía asiento para bebés, así que la mujer casi tiró despreocupadamente a Imaku atrás, y en unos segundos se la llevaría. Sakura tardaría unos veinte minutos en llegar hasta el palacio y avisar de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Para entonces, Shion ya estaría lejos.

-¡Espere! -le dijo Sakura mientras ella empezaba a meterse al coche-. Voy con usted, pero necesitamos el carro. Se convierte en silla para el coche y...

-Ni hablar. O entras en el coche o te quedas.

No tenía alternativa. Se sentó en el asiento trasero, y tomó a la niña en brazos. Shion conducía temerariamente, así que la agarró con fuerza.

-Por favor. Conduce usted demasiado rápido.

-Pobrecita. ¿Qué estás intentando? ¿Hacerme perder el tiempo para que tu maravilloso maridito nos alcance? Ni lo sueñes -Shion soltó una carca jada-. No voy a detenerme hasta llegar a Roma, y de allí, a Estados Unidos, donde nos quedaremos hasta que se me pague.

No había ninguna posibilidad de que la niña aguantara el camino hasta Roma a aquella velocidad sin ponerse enferma. Además, no tenían pañales ni biberones.

Sakura nunca había odiado a nadie como detestaba a Shion. ¿Cómo era posible que le hiciera aquello a su propia nieta? Pero sabía que no tenía sentido intentar razonar con ella. Imaku estaba acurrucada contra el cuerpo de Sakura, con los ojitos muy abiertos, llenos de miedo y confusión.

-Todo va bien, pequeñita -le susurró Sakura con ternura-. No te preocupes.

Mientras la acunaba, deseaba que alguien le dijera lo mismo a ella. ¿Alguien, o Sasuke? De repente, Shion se saltó una señal de stop y estuvieron a punto de chocar contra otro vehículo.

-Típico machista al volante -la oyó decir Sakura- Oh, Dios, cómo odio a los hombres. Y por encima de todos ellos, odio a tu marido. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era darme un millón de dólares. Eso era todo, y podría haberse quedado con la mocosa y contigo. Dice que os quiere, pero es evidente que a ti no te quiere mucho, ¿verdad?

Era una noticia nueva que Sasuke hubiera dicho que la quería, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Shion ya estaba lo suficientemente histérica y Sakura intentaba encontrar una forma de calmarla para que redujera la velocidad. Si no lo hacía, tendrían un accidente...

Media hora después de que Shion se llevara a Imaku y a Sakura, Pietro encontró el carrito abandonado en mitad del camino, y se apresuró a contárselo a Sasuke.

Sasuke, que pensaba que Sakura quería mantenerse alejada de él por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, miró rápidamente en el dormitorio, y cuando se lo encontró vacío, tomó su propio coche y condujo hasta donde Pietro le indicó.

Las marcas de los neumáticos en la gravilla le dieron toda la información que necesitaba. ¡Shion! Estaba claro que era la responsable de la desaparición de Sakura y la niña.

-Oh, Dios mío -murmuró cuando intuyó lo que había pasado-, Dios mío.

En cuanto llegaran a Roma, llamaría a Sasuke desde el aeropuerto. Justo antes de tomar el vuelo, decidió Shion. Y le diría que el coste de quedarse con Imaku había ascendido a la cantidad de dos millones de dólares, y otro millón más si quería que su mujer regresara sana y salva.

Todavía no había pensado cómo iba a convencer a Sakura para que subiera con ellas al avión, pero sospechaba que allí donde se llevara a Imaku, ella iría también.

Imaku había vomitado tantas veces, que no debía de tener nada en el estómago en aquel momento, pensó Sakura. Intentó hacer todo lo posible para consolarla. Aquella carretera era estrecha y con muchas curvas. Incluso cuando Sasuke conducía, Sakura se sentía inquieta, y Sasuke era un conductor muy prudente.

Shion, sin embargo, no lo era, y Sakura podría haber jurado que a veces se le olvidaba cuál era el lado de la carretera por el que debía conducir.

Lo inevitable sucedió cuando Sakura había comenzado a relajarse y a pensar que Shion no conducía peor que otros conductores que venían de frente.

La mujer perdió el control del coche y dio un frenazo, con lo que empezaron a derrapar y se quedaron atravesados en medio de la carretera. Otro coche venía a gran velocidad por el carril contrario.

Instintivamente, Sakura protegió a Imaku con su cuerpo cuando el coche empezó a dar vueltas de campana. Notó un terrible dolor en las piernas, y después un entumecimiento, y después dejó de oír los hierros chirriando. Rogó que Imaku estuviera bien...

Oyó voces llenas de angustia, y consiguió decir:

-¡La niña! Tienen que sacar a la niña -se oyó a sí misma, y vio la cara de un hombre que la miraba ansiosamente. Ya no le dolía nada, pero olía la gasolina y notaba el miedo de los hombres que se agolpaban al lado de la puerta.

No podía pensar. No veía a Shion, pero notaba el calor de Imaku en sus brazos.

-¡El bebé! -repitió. Tenía que hacer un gran es fuerzo para hablar y notaba los labios adormilados, pero no podía levantar la mano para tocárselos por que le parecía que todo su cuerpo estaba atrapado bajo un peso abrumador.

-Rápido. Hay un niño ahí -oyó decir a alguien en italiano, y después alguien gritó- ¡Tendremos que cortar la chapa para sacar a la mujer!

¿De qué mujer estaban hablando? ¿De Shion? Aunque la detestase, Sakura esperaba que estuviera bien...

-La niña -repitió Sakura.

El hombre se inclinó sobre ella, mientras Imaku, que había liberado un bracito, le acariciaba la cara. Sakura vio que el hombre se quedaba muy impresionado y aquello le molestó. ¿Es que no había oído lo que le estaba diciendo?

-Tiene que decirle a Sasuke, el conde, que Imaku está bien -le dijo lentamente para que la entendiese-. Estará muy preocupado. Llame al palacio -le dio el número de teléfono y la dirección y notó cómo le sacaban de debajo a la niña con facilidad. Tuvieron que sostenerla mientras colocaban en el hueco un almohadón para que mantuviera la misma postura. Trató de resistirse, indignada, pero poco a poco se quedó medio inconsciente.

.

Sasuke tardó menos de media hora en llegar, después de que la policía le informara del accidente. Había conducido incluso más rápido que Shion. Le habían dicho que Imaku estaba bien.

-¿Y Sakura? ¿Y mi esposa?

Hubo una pausa.

-Se ha quedado atrapada en la parte trasera del coche. Debió de echarse sobre el cuerpo del bebé para protegerlo y la fuerza del golpe empujó el asiento delantero contra la parte de atrás, sobre ella -le dijeron en tono sombrío.

Cuando Sasuke llegó al lugar del accidente, había mucha gente.

-Habrá que cortar el coche para sacar a su mujer. Ya hemos avisado a Florencia para que venga la máquina.

Sasuke sintió que se ahogaba. Tenía que ir con Sakura y nada iba a impedírselo.

-Voy con mi mujer -al decir las palabras «mi mujer» se dio cuenta de todo lo que significaba para él.

-Está casi inconsciente -le dijo el policía - Además, se ha derramado la gasolina y no es seguro.

Sasuke le entregó a Imaku a Shizune y dijo:

-Déjeme verla.

Sin esperar la respuesta del agente, Sasuke traspasó el cordón policial. Le daba vueltas la cabeza. Era peor incluso que la imagen del accidente de Ino y Sai. El pequeño coche había chocado contra otro mucho mayor y estaba destrozado. Irónicamente, el asiento del conductor estaba intacto.

-Es un milagro que su hija esté completamente bien. Su mujer ha arriesgado la vida para salvarla. Por desgracia... -continuó el policía-. Por desgracia, no sabemos la gravedad de sus heridas. El doctor acaba de llegar y está intentando hablar con ella.

Sasuke fue hacia el coche. El médico estaba agachado, tomándole la mano a Sakura.

-¿Siente algo? ¿Le duele? ¿Tiene alguna sensación? -le estaba preguntando con suavidad.

Sakura intentaba concentrarse en lo que le estaban preguntando, pero le resultaba muy difícil. Todo lo que quería hacer era cerrar los ojos y dormir. Sentía su cuerpo extraño y pesado. Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y un sabor metálico en la boca... Por lo menos, Imaku estaba bien.

-Debe mantenerse despierta -le decía el doctor-. No cierre los ojos -le pellizcó el dorso de la mano con fuerza y se volvió para hablar con alguien que estaba fuera de su campo de visión. No oía lo que estaban diciendo. Sintió un pánico horrible.

¡Se sentía tan sola!

Sasuke intentó controlar la angustia cuando llegó al lado del coche y le preguntó al doctor cómo estaba su mujer.

-Es importante que se mantenga despierta -le dijo el médico.

Escuchó un gemido de miedo de Sakura y se agachó para hablar con ella.

-No sabemos si está muy grave, y no lo sabremos hasta que la saquen. Tengo que quedarme aquí para hablarle y mantenerla despierta.

-Déjeme a mí. Es mi mujer.

El doctor frunció el ceño, pero Sasuke insistió.

Sakura oyó la voz de Sasuke diciendo su nombre, pidiéndole que no se durmiera. Intentó concentrarse en el sonido. ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera allí?

Intentando comprobar si era cierto, abrió los párpados y se quedó asombrada. Nunca lo habría imaginado. ¡Sasuke estaba con ella!

De repente, sintió una alegría que la reconfortó, pero se dio cuenta de que seguramente no estaría allí por ella, sino por Imaku.

-Intenté detener a Shion, pero tenía a Imaku. Dijo que tendrías que pagarle si querías volver a verla...

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y dio un pequeño gemido cuando Sasuke intentó secárselas. Vio sangre en su mano y se impresionó.

-Te has cortado -dijo muy preocupada.

-No es nada -contestó Sasuke. Su voz sonó ronca, como si tuviera algo en la garganta. ¿Estaría enfadado con ella?

Sasuke volvió la cabeza para que Sakura no pudiera ver que él también estaba llorando. La sangre era de Sakura, que tenía varios cortes en la cara. Aunque el doctor le había dicho que eran superficiales, no quiso explicárselo para no asustarla.

Dentro del coche hacía calor, y le dolían los músculos de estar agachado para poder permanecer lo más cerca posible de ella.

Sakura pensaba que estaba en un sueño. Él estaba a su lado, agarrándole la mano, apartándole el pelo de la cara mientras le hablaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele?

-Me dolió la espalda al principio, pero ahora ya no.

-¿Sí? Muy bien -respondió él mientras se juraba a sí mismo que dedicaría toda la vida a cuidarla si era preciso. Todo aquello era culpa suya.

-¿Dónde está Shion? -preguntó Sakura.

-No lo sé -respondió él sinceramente.

Uno de los testigos del accidente había declarado que había visto a una mujer salir corriendo de la escena del accidente y Sasuke pensó que debía de ser ella.

Las máquinas ya habían llegado, y los policías le dijeron a Sasuke que, por su seguridad, debía quitarse de allí.

Él se negó.

-Cuánto ruido -murmuró Sakura cuando las máquinas empezaron a cortar.

-Muy pronto te sacarán de aquí.

Había una ambulancia esperando, y el doctor vigilaba desde cerca.

Se dieron cuenta de que Sakura estaba sangrando mucho al retirar los hierros.

-Me duele -susurró temblando. Tenía la cara blanca como el papel, y los ojos abiertos de dolor y asombro.

-Intenta ser valiente un poco más -le dijo Sasuke con la voz entrecortada. El doctor iba hacia ellos con una aguja hipodérmica en la mano.

-Esto es solo para que se relaje, y podamos moverla más fácilmente...

Sakura apretó la mano de Sasuke mientras la aguja se hundía en su brazo.

.

-Así que hoy se va a casa ¿eh? ¡Qué pena! -la enfermera bromeaba con ella-. Vamos a echar mucho de menos a su guapísimo marido.

Sakura sonrió. Había estado en el hospital un mes. Allí se sentía tan segura que casi no quería volver.

Todo el mundo había sido muy amable con ella, asegurándole que era muy valiente y que había tenido mucha suerte.

Lo peor que le había ocurrido en el accidente había sido perder mucha sangre, pero se había recuperado perfectamente.

Las roturas y los hematomas habían sanado también, y no quedaba ni rastro de los cortes de la cara. Así que el doctor había decidido que ya era hora de volver a casa. Con Imaku... y con Sasuke

¡Sasuke! ¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlar lo que sentía por él?

El accidente había tenido una consecuencia positiva. Cuando la policía había detenido a Shion en el aeropuerto, se había asustado tanto, que había accedido a firmar un documento renunciando a cualquier derecho sobre Imaku. Tal y como le había dicho Sasuke a Sakura, ningún tribunal la concedería la custodia después de saber que había escapado por poco de una condena de cárcel por conducción temeraria y por poner en peligro la vida de su nieta, a quien decía querer tanto.

También le había dicho cuánto se arrepentía de no haberle dado el dinero a Shion. Pero Sakura le había dicho que aquella mujer nunca habría dejado de chantajearlo.

Aquel día, Sakura tenía que volver a su vida normal y tenía miedo. La realidad era que, sin la amenaza de Shion, Sasuke ya no la necesitaba. Por lo menos, como esposa. Y eso significaba que...

No quería pensar en ello.

-¿Preparada?

Sakura asintió con nerviosismo. Sasuke recogió la bolsa y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Ante su propia insistencia, Sakura sostenía a Imaku en brazos. Tan pronto como se había recobrado lo suficiente, había pedido que le llevaran a la niña para que no se sintiera abandonada. Por aquella razón, y no por ninguna otra, Sasuke la había visitado todos los días e incluso se había quedado a dormir algunos días. Había sido solo por Imaku, y no por ella.

Sakura no había querido que se lo contara a su familia. Su hermana le había contado entusiasmada, días antes del accidente, que estaba embarazada, y no quería que se asustara.

Había estado temiendo el trayecto de vuelta a casa en coche, pero Sasuke se sentó en el asiento de atrás con Imaku y con ella, y dejó que condujera Pietro.

-No te preocupes, Sakura. Estás completamente segura.

Se sintió mejor. Lo que más la asombró fue que él no solo la acompañara en el asiento trasero, sino que además le tomara la mano y se la agarrara fuertemente entre las suyas.

Sakura se puso rígida e intentó disimular su sorpresa. En todo el tiempo que había estado en el hospital, Sasuke no la había acariciado. De hecho, le había dado la impresión de que él quería mantener la distancia física, exactamente igual que había hecho en el palacio, cuando quiso demostrarle que su relación sexual solo había sido eso, sexo, y no tenía nada que ver con los sentimientos.

Estar sentada allí, sintiendo su mano cálida, hizo que se quedara muy débil. Si pudiera acercarse más a él, apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y sentirse protegida en sus brazos... Llena de preocupación porque él pudiera descubrir sus sentimientos, sacó la mano de entre las suyas.

Cuando sintió que Sakura retiraba la mano, Sasuke miró por la ventanilla del coche. El rechazo a sus caricias le recordó el alcance de sus pecados contra ella. Se estaba enfrentando a una elección que era imposible para él.

Por una parte, estaba Imaku, que quería y necesitaba a Sakura. Sasuke no se atrevía a calcular el daño emocional que podría causarle a la niña perderla en aquel momento. Durante las primeras horas del accidente, cuando Imaku había tenido que estar separada de Sakura obligatoriamente, había llorado sin parar y no habían podido consolarla de ninguna manera hasta que Sasuke, desesperado, la había llevado al hospital y la había puesto al lado de Sakura. En el momento en que la puso a su lado en la cama, la niña se había tranquilizado, y ella, medio inconsciente, la había rodeado con el brazo.

No, Sasuke sabía que no había sustituto posible para el amor maternal de Sakura.

Pero, por otra parte, estaba la propia Sakura. Había sufrido terriblemente por su causa. Ella tenía derecho a elegir al ser amado, pasar su vida con él, tener sus propios hijos, Sasuke sintió que se moría de pena al pensarlo.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Conociendo a Sakura, sabía que querría volver al contrato original y permanecer con Imaku cinco años. Pero si aquello era así, ¿cómo podría él controlar el amor que sentía?

El divorcio no supondría ninguna diferencia. Él todavía estaría enamorado y todavía la desearía. ¿Cómo podría protegerla de sí mismo?

Cuando llegaron al palacio, Sakura estaba aliviada, pero también cansada y pálida, así que Sasuke le dijo que subiera directamente a la habitación a descansar.

-Ya han empezado las obras en nuestra habitación. Queríamos haber terminado antes de que volvieras, pero no ha sido posible. Así que podrías ocuparte de supervisar la decoración, el papel, las telas... En cuanto te encuentres lo suficientemente fuerte, concertaré citas con los proveedores.

Sakura estuvo a punto de tropezarse con un escalón. ¿Por qué seguía hablándole de aquello?

Ella había pensado que, sin la amenaza de Shion, él querría poner fin a su matrimonio. Y se había convencido a sí misma de que, si ya no estaban casados, sería mucho más fácil disimular su amor.

No podía dejar a Imaku, por supuesto, pero si Sasuke sugería que lo hiciera...

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al pensar en perder a Imaku. Sasuke no se había dado cuenta, y le dijo:

-Bien, ahora te dejo para que descanses. Shizune vendrá en un rato para ver si necesitas algo -pero al mirarla, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, y se quedó inmóvil-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele? Dímelo.

Sakura sollozó. Ojalá Sasuke siguiera pensando que era dolor físico. Pero, antes de que pudiera decir, nada, él explotó.

-Sakura, Sakura, por favor, no llores. No puedo soportarlo. No puedo soportar pensar cuánto has sufrido por mi culpa. Nunca quise que ocurriera, te lo juro.

Sakura oyó sus súplicas y lloró sin poder controlarse al pensar, por lo que él decía, que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada.

-Yo tampoco quería que ocurriera -dijo entre el llanto-. No quería enamorarme, yo...

Notó que se quedaba petrificado. Después, se acercó a ella. Sakura se estremeció.

-Sakura, ¿qué estás diciendo? -su voz sonaba llena de asombro, pero Sakura no se dio cuenta.

¿Qué importaba lo que dijera? Después de todo, estaba claro que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada.

-Digo que te quiero, Sasuke. Me enamoré de ti en el momento en que te vi por primera vez, y no hay nada que desee más en el mundo que haber concebido un hijo tuyo. Al menos tendría algo de ti. Sé que tú no me quieres y que quieres dar por concluido el contrato del matrimonio, pero, por favor, no me separes de Imaku, déjame quedarme con ella. Me necesita, Sasuke, y te prometo que no te...

Sasuke la miraba, atónito.

-¿Que no harás qué? -le preguntó con la voz ronca cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se había quedado en silencio.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. No podía expresar con palabras lo que sentía.

-Que no me permitirás hacer esto -sugirió Sasuke. La abrazó e inclinó la cabeza para darle un beso suave en los labios-. O esto -y pasó la lengua por la línea de la boca, hasta que empezó a abrirse sin poder evitarlo.

Sakura temblaba de angustia. ¿Qué estaba intentado hacer? ¿Por qué la atormentaba de aquella manera? De repente, le oyó decir con la voz entrecortada por la emoción:

-Sakura, Sakura. Amor mío. Mi único amor. Casi no puedo creerme que esto sea cierto. Que me quieras, cuando he hecho tan poco para merecer tu amor.

Sasuke le estaba diciendo que era su único amor. Confusamente, Sakura trató de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Sasuke la estaba besando tan apasionadamente que le resultaba imposible pensar.

Unos minutos después, Sasuke separó sus labios y le dijo:

-Deberías estar descansando.

Pero mientras le decía aquello, Sakura podía ver el deseo en su mirada, y aquello hacía que se le acelerara el corazón.

-No me mires así -protestó Sasuke- Solo soy un hombre, y he estado enfermo de miedo durante estas semanas. Creía que conocía a la perfección el sentimiento de pérdida, pero no sabía nada. Si te hubiera perdido, no habría merecido la pena seguir viviendo.

Sakura no podía respirar. Luchaba por que el aire entrara en sus pulmones.

-Nunca deberías haber estado en ese coche. Si yo hubiera pagado a Shion...

Sakura notó la culpa en su voz. Había dicho que la quería, pero ¿y si ese amor era solo un espejismo causado por su culpabilidad?

-Tú no... No tienes que quererme -le dijo, buscando las palabras precisas para expresar sus pensamientos.

-Te quiero -la contradijo Sasuke inmediatamente-. Tengo que quererte, sakura, porque es mi destino, mi futuro. Creo que me di cuenta a las pocas horas de habernos encontrado. Por supuesto, intenté negarlo, porque a ningún hombre le gusta admitir que ya no tiene el control sobre su propia vida. Pensaba que, cuando decidiera casarme, la decisión sería lógica y racional. Por supuesto, tendría respeto por mi esposa, y por supuesto...

-¿No sería británica, y no estaría acusada de acostarse con cualquiera? -le dijo Sakura.

-Tienes razón en recordarme mis prejuicios contra ti. Me avergüenzo de ello.

-Entiendo que un hombre de tu posición, con un linaje tan antiguo, tenga valores tradicionales -le dijo ella con delicadeza-. El hecho de que creyeras que yo era una persona promiscua...

-No -la interrumpió Sasuke bruscamente-. Admito que intenté pensarlo para defenderme a mí mismo, para intentar no amarte cuando pensaba que tú no me querías a mí. Pero al poco tiempo de conocerte, Sakura, ya había reconocido la pureza de tu espíritu. Y una vez que reconocí aquello... -hizo una pausa-. El día de nuestra boda sabía que estaba enamorado de ti, y que siempre lo estaría. Pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlar mis sentimientos...

Sakura tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sus suaves palabras lo significaban todo para ella.

-Por desgracia, la tentación de saber que...

-¿Que podías disponer sexualmente de mí?

Inmediatamente, Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-No, no. Aquello nunca se me pasó por la cabeza-. No, lo que iba a decir era «la tentación de saber que eras mi mujer».

-Pero te asombró saber que eras mi primer aman te. Y cuando lo descubriste, fuiste arrogante conmigo, distante, y me juraste que nunca ocurriría de nuevo. Entonces me di cuenta de que no me querías.

-Al contrario, era porque estaba muy enamorado de ti. Te había juzgado injustamente y había traicionado la confianza que depositaste en mí al acceder a casarte conmigo. Sabía que no podía confiar en mí mismo; que una vez que hubieras sido mía, ya no podría detenerme. Por eso intenté mantener la distancia contigo, para protegerte. Si por un momento hubiera sabido que tú también me querías...

Sakura lo miró totalmente ruborizada.

-La manera en que te respondí en la... cama... debería haberte dado alguna pista.

-Quizá. Pero yo estaba convencido de que tu naturaleza apasionada y tu inocencia habían sido la causa de que te entregaras a mí de aquella manera tan sensual. Solo fue otra razón más para sentirme culpable. Y si te hubieras quedado embarazada...

Sakura apoyó la frente en su pecho y le susurró:

-Lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas.

-Sakura -notó cómo él se estremecía al pronunciar su nombre-. Si me hubieras insinuado que querías aquello...

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron y lo miró entre tímida y traviesa.

-Creo que hice algo más que insinuártelo -le dijo, recordando la total falta de inhibición con la que se había entregado a él.

-Quizá yo no estuviera muy concentrado. ¿No te gustaría insinuármelo de nuevo?

-¿Ahora?

En aquel momento, ninguno tenía ya necesidad de esconder el amor ni el deseo, así que Sakura se puso de puntillas para alcanzar su boca con un beso que hizo que un escalofrío de deseo le recorriera el cuerpo. Saboreó su boca desvergonzadamente.

-Sakura -le advirtió Sasuke.

-Llévame a la cama, Sasuke.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien para esto? -le preguntó él solícitamente, minutos más tarde, mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara y la miraba, apoya da en la almohada. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas de la pasión de los besos que acababan de compartir.

Le desabotonó la blusa y le acarició el cuello y la suave curva del pecho mientras que ella se ofrecía por completo.

-Creo que esta es la mejor terapia que podría tener -le respondió con una sonrisa mientras se incorporaba levemente para alcanzar de nuevo su boca.

-No sé qué habría hecho si te hubiera perdido -le dijo él, una hora después, cuando ella descansaba apoyada en las suaves formas de su cuerpo masculino, saciada, relajada y feliz. El sol de la mañana atravesaba los cristales y jugaba sobre sus cuerpos des nudos-. Yo también habría muerto contigo, Sakura. Prométeme que nunca, nunca dudarás que te quiero.

-Te lo prometo -le aseguró ella.

* * *

**Este prácticamente es el último capítulo, solo nos resta el epílogo, pero bueno debo de admitir que fue el que más me gusto y casi el me hizo empezar a adaptar esta historia. El miércoles el epílogo y el viernes una nueva adaptación.**

_**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**_


End file.
